


Counting Stars (translation)

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Humor, Baby Frodo, Completely gay Thranduil, Confused Thorin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Organized Crime, Prompt!, Protective Legolas, Slow Build, Teen Legolas Kili Fili Tauriel, Thranduil burn patient
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield đang trong giai đoạn bối rối trước ham muốn gã không thể gọi tên. Thranduil vừa gặp tai nạn làm thay đổi tất cả con người anh. Hai con đường giao nhau, tình bạn được xây dựng và có lẽ nếu họ cho mình cơ hội, mối quan hệ này có thể biến thành thứ mà họ luôn khao khát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148740) by [Anki_Shai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai). 



> My second most favourite fic by Anki_Shai. Enjoy guys~~~
> 
> Disclaimer: Nhân vật trong fic thuộc về nhau và thuộc về người tạo ra họ.  
> Permission:  
> From Anki_Shai: Hello there, first of all, I'm so sorry!! Life has been crazy lately and I haven't had the time to do much. But, yes, you do have my permission, and I would feek honored if you do so. Sorry again, like I said, life has a way to get in the way of my passions. Thank you!!

**Chương 1: Lạc lối**

 

Gã đang lạc đường.

 

Tên nào thiết kế bệnh viện như một mê cung đúng là tên hâm. Gã rẽ trái rồi rẽ phải lần nữa và thấy mình đứng ở một hành lang màu trắng với những cánh cửa đóng và số trên từng cánh cửa. Gã dường như có thể nghe thấy Dwalin và Balin đang nói xấu gã và Bofur cùng Bifur thì đang mỉa mai. Gã nhìn quanh nhưng một lần nữa không thể tìm thấy bất kỳ nhân viên nào của bệnh viện. Gã nghĩ mình đang ở một cánh phụ của bệnh viện hoặc… Không, gã chắc chắn mình ở đúng chỗ, chỉ là sai tầng mà thôi.

 

Thorin Oakenshield đi lần xuống sảnh đến khi gã đứng trước tấm bản đồ. Ngôi sao đỏ với dòng chữ “Bạn đang ở đây” cho gã biết mình đang ở tầng ba, trong Bộ phận Săn sóc đặc biệt. Điều này giải thích cho sự im lặng kỳ quái và thiếu vắng nhân viên, dù vậy gã vẫn cau mày cố giải thích làm cách nào mà gã lại lạc từ thang máy để đến tận mặt kia của tòa nhà. Gã bắt đầu nghĩ mang theo cái la bàn Kíli tặng gã vào sinh nhật không hẳn là một ý tưởng tồi.

 

Thorin theo bản đồ, đi dọc bên phải sảnh, dẫn gã đến lối ra vào của Bộ phận Săn sóc đặc biệt và bàn y tực. Thang máy ở dưới sảnh kế tiếp và gã mím môi nghĩ lẽ ra gã nên hỏi đường, điều mà gã nên làm từ đầu khi đi ngang qua hai vị bác sĩ và một y tá.

 

Tầng ba này khá khác biệt so với nơi cháu gã nằm. Màu trắng của tường ở cấp độ khác, ít cửa sổ hơn và tất cả đều buông rèm xanh. Dường như có hai phòng lớn ở hai đầu hành lang, Thorin rón rén đi vào cánh cửa gần nhất và thấy vài cái giường bệnh. Một vài bệnh nhân đang say ngủ với mặt nạ dưỡng khí, dây truyền tĩnh mạch. Dây nhợ và một vài thứ khác giúp họ thở hoặc duy trì sự sống cho họ. Một vài người khác nằm im lìm và khuất đằng sau tấm rèm bệnh viện.

 

Thorin mím môi bước vào phòng, không tìm thấy bác sĩ hay y tá nào. Gã bước chậm và khẽ nhất có thể đến căn phòng còn lại. Khi Thorin bước qua giữa hai phòng, gã thấy hồi hộp. Gã ghét bệnh viện. Rất nhiều ký ức tồi tệ bọc trong những bức tường trắng. Gã ngẩng đầu và ngửi thấy mùi thuốc sát trùng và những mùi khác mà gã không rõ nhưng đủ để gã cảm thấy buồn nôn.

 

Gã phát hiện mùi đó bốc ra từ một căn phòng.

 

Mắt gã lướt qua tấm biển “ _Bộ phận Săn sóc đặc biệt Phòng 2_ ”. Căn phòng này tối hơn căn trước. Nó cũng lạnh hơn và có nhiều bệnh nhân nằm sau màn hơn. Gã cau mày, định quay đi khi gã thấy một bóng đen ở góc phòng.

 

 

“Xin chào?” Bóng đen di chuyển và Thorin bước tới gần.

 

 

Gã không hiểu sao mình làm vậy. Gã quên mất mình đang ở trong bệnh viện và quan trọng hơn là trong khu vực Săn sóc đặc biệt. Lẽ ra gã nên nghĩ đến việc đó nhưng gã đang lạc đường, khó chịu và cực kỳ ghét bệnh viện. Gã bước về phía bóng đen, bắt kịp nó và nắm lấy cánh tay run rẩy.

 

Một khoảng lặng khi Thorin mở mắt và nhìn thấy quang cảnh trước mặt.

 

Cánh tay gã nắm là của một cậu bé, trạc mười lăm. Cậu có mái tóc vàng, gương mặt cứng cáp và biểu cảm hoang mang khi bị một kẻ lạ chụp tay. Nhưng mắt của Thorin lại tập trung lên người đang ngồi trước mặt.

 

Anh ta còn trẻ, không lớn hơn gã là mấy. Anh ta có mái tóc dài màu vàng, phủ xuống lưng và khá rối. Anh ta ăn mặc bình thường với cái quần trắng và để ngực trần. Da trắng và vai rộng, dáng người thon và thanh tú với đôi mắt xanh như phát ra tia điện. Anh ta lẽ ra rất đẹp trai nếu không có vết bỏng kinh khủng bên mặt trái, kéo xuống cổ, vai và cả tay trái. Có nhiều chỗ phồng giộp quanh vết bỏng, da là một đống màu đỏ, vàng và trắng, vết thương rỉ máu và màu sắc của cánh tay không bình thường. Vết thương hở ở vài chỗ, để lộ mạch máu đang đập, cánh tay trắng nằm im bất động trên đùi anh ta. Thorin lại nhìn thấy cặp mắt xanh, phản chiếu nỗi đau và cả sự kinh tởm. Anh cũng có ống truyền tĩnh mạch trên tay phải và một ống thông mũi trên mặt.

 

Thorin định mở miệng nói khi gã thấy cậu bé giằng tay ra và xô gã thật mạnh.

 

Mãi đến lúc này gã mới nhận ra cậu bé cũng đeo mặt nạ, choàng một cái áo khoác ngoài bộ đồ của cậu. Mắt cậu trừng to giận dữ khi cậu đẩy Thorin lần nữa.

 

 

“Ông là ai? Ông làm cái quái gì ở đây?! Biến đi ngay!” Thorin đứng chôn chân một chỗ trước cơn giận bộc phát của cậu bé khi cậu đẩy gã ra. Gã lắc đầu và lùi ra sau một bước.

 

“Xin lỗi…” Thorin nói nhưng cậu bé vẫn còn giận và Thorin không thể hiểu được phản ứng của cậu. Gã xâm phạm khu vực riêng tư nhưng không cố ý.

 

 

Người đàn ông trên giường thở ra và lẩm bẩm vừa đủ để cậu bé nghe thấy “Ion nîn, daro.”

 

 

Giọng anh ta yếu ớt nhưng đủ uy lực khiến cậu phải dừng lại; dù vậy cậu vẫn run người tức giận. Thorin cảm thấy tồi tệ, gã nhìn thấy nỗi đau trong mắt cậu và chắc chắn là gã vừa làm một hành động ngu xuẩn. Gã cúi mặt tránh tia nhìn chằm chằm của hai người và quay đi.

 

 

“Xin lỗi, tôi… tôi bị lạc và… tôi đi ngay đây.”

 

“Legolas!” Thorin quay lại nhìn thấy Legolas tiến đến gần, nắm tay siết chặt.

 

“Con chán ngấy tụi phóng viên này rồi!” Thorin chớp mắt ngạc nhiên khi Legolas vươn tay ra. “Đưa hết mấy cái máy quay ra đây rồi biến đi trước khi tôi gọi bảo vệ!”

 

“Máy quay nào?” Legolas mở miệng nhưng giọng của người đàn ông ngăn cậu lại.

 

“Legolas, thôi đi.” Cậu bé hất cằm giận dữ; Thorin nhìn cả hai đầy bối rối và bực bội dâng cao.

 

“Này cậu bé, tôi đã nói là tôi xin lỗi rồi. Tôi không cố ý. Tôi bị lạc, tôi không phải phóng viên cho nên tôi đi đây.” Legolas khịt mũi quan sát Thorin bằng ánh mắt nghi ngờ.

 

“Ai mà lạc trong bệnh viện? Ông không biết đọc à?”

 

 

Đầu Thorin quay vòng, gã nhấc tay và quay đi, quyết định mình sẽ không tranh cãi với một thằng nhóc. Gã quay lại và va ngay vào cái bàn, té xuống đất cùng tiếng vỡ to. Legolas mở to mắt kinh hoàng và buồn bã khi chậu hoa súng trên bàn rơi xuống đất, vỡ tan tành.

 

 

Thorin nhắm chặt mắt, buông hai tay xuống, “Xin lỗi, tôi…”

 

Legolas liếc gã và Thorin không biết phải làm gì hay nói gì cho nên gã bước nhanh ra khỏi phòng.

 

 

 

“Để tôi nói lại nhé.” Dwalin ngoáy mũi và nhíu mày “Anh lạc trong bệnh viện, đi đến khu vực săn sóc đặc biệt, gặp một bệnh nhân bị phỏng và quan trọng là anh làm vỡ lọ hoa của người ta? Và một thằng nhóc mười lăm tuổi mắng anh như thể anh cỡ tuổi nó?”

 

 

Thorin càu nhàu, bắt chéo tay, cảm thấy mọi chuyện còn tệ hơn khi Dwalin kể lại. Gã đứng trong phòng bệnh nơi cháu gã nằm. Kíli đang đùa với Fíli trong khi Thorin kể lại chuyện xui xẻo vừa nãy cho Dwalin và Balin. Thorin cảm thấy tệ vì chuyện gã vừa làm và cách gã chuồn đi nhanh thế nào sau sự cố vụng về đó. Nói cho công bằng thì Thorin không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với gã. Bình thường gã rất tự tin, không dễ bị hăm dọa bởi một thằng nhóc mười lăm tuổi và chắc chắn không dễ bị đàn áp bởi đôi mắt xanh của người đàn ông trên giường.

 

Thorin cau mày khi Dwalin bất ngờ bật cười, gã chẳng có hứng đùa cợt lúc này. Gã quay lại đi về phía Kíli đang cười tươi rói, khoe cái đầu bị băng và cái chân gãy.

 

 

“Sáng nay, một cô y tá xinh lắm đã ký lên cái chân bó bột của cháu.” Cậu nói tự hào, nhúc nhích hàng lông mày và cười nhìn Thorin.

 

“Cháu nghĩ cổ muốn hẹn hò với bác đó, bác Thorin.”

 

“Humph, thôi đi, tại sao cô ấy lại muốn vậy? Từ lúc em nằm đây bác Thorin có cười hay nhìn thân thiện cô ý tá nào đâu.” Fíli đáp, nhấn lên vai người bác của cậu.

 

 

Thorin Oakenshield là con trai của Thráin Oakenshield. Gia đình thừa kế việc kinh doanh mỏ và châu báu khiêm tốn và lẽ ra đã rất phát triển. Vào lúc việc doanh chuẩn bị ra nước ngoài thì bố gã hóa điên. Ông chết một mình trong bệnh viện do dùng thuốc quá liều vì một y tá đã sơ suất trong việc bảo quản thuốc. Em trai, em gái và em rể của gã mất trong một tai nạn ở mỏ. Em trai gã chết trong vụ nổ còn bố mẹ của Fíli và Kíli chết trên giường bệnh viện; họ ra đi sau hai ngày quằn quại đau đớn. Việc kinh doanh và hai đứa trẻ bơ vơ được để lại cho Thorin, hoàn toàn không có khái niệm nào về chuyện làm bố mẹ.

 

Lúc Thorin nhận được tin về Kíli, gã lo sẽ mất cậu. Gã chạy đến nhanh nhất có thể và sau khi ôm chầm lấy cháu mình, gã mắng cậu bé một trận té tát. Vết thương của Kíli không tệ như vẻ ngoài. Kết luận của bác sĩ là một cái chân gãy và vài vết bầm. Kíli cần phẫu thuật chân và cả đám đang chờ bác sĩ của Kíli đến với tin về buổi phẫu thuật sắp tới.

 

Thorin đứng dậy khi người đàn ông tóc đen nhánh và cặp mắt xám xuất hiện ở cửa. Người đàn ông nhướng mày nhìn Kíli cố gắng ngồi dậy và Fíli rất vui cù lét em cậu. Sau đó vị bác sĩ chuyển sự chú ý sang Thorin vừa đứng dậy và bước về phía mình.

 

 

“Chắc anh là Oakenshield. Phải không?”

 

 

“Vâng, và anh là bác sĩ…” người đàn ông mỉm cười, chìa tay về phía Thorin.

 

“Elrond. Vâng. Tôi phụ trách cuộc phẫu thuật của cháu trai anh.” Thorin và Dwalin dò xét vị bác sĩ từ trên xuống dưới, đánh giá từ tuổi tác đến địa vị của anh ta. Elrond đứng điềm tĩnh, miệng vẫn giữ nụ cười.

 

“Rất vui được gặp anh, Bác sĩ.” Balin là người đầu tiên mở miệng; ông bước tới Elrond, đưa tay mình ra. “Tôi là Balin, một người bạn của gia đình. Anh có thể giải thích cho chúng tôi biết tại sao Kíli cần phải phẫu thuật không? Tôi nghĩ cháu nó chỉ bị gãy chân thôi.”

 

“Tất nhiên. Tôi ở đây là vì chuyện đó mà.” Elrond đóng cánh cửa sau lưng mình và bước vào phòng. “Nào, để tôi giải thích cho mọi người chuyện gì đã xảy ra với anh bạn trẻ Kíli đây.”

 

 

 

Fíli đang nhai thức ăn, nhìn chằm chằm ông bác và tự hỏi điều gì khiến bác cậu phân tâm. Suốt những năm sống với bác mình đây là lần đầu tiên cậu thấy bác mình suy tư như thế. Gã gần như không đụng vào đồ ăn của mình và thỉnh thoảng nhìn người đàn ông đang đọc báo ngồi bên kia bàn.

 

 

“Bác Thorin? Bác ổn chứ?” Fíli cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng khi cậu vừa ăn xong phần mình và nhận ra bác cậu vẫn còn mò mẫm chơi đùa với phần của gã.

 

Thorin chớp mắt nhìn Fíli, ngồi thẳng dậy. “Ừ, bác chỉ đang nghĩ là người ta sẽ làm gì Kíli thôi. Cháu nghĩ sao?”

 

 

Fíli xụ mặt khi nhớ lại lời của bác sĩ Elrond. Rõ ràng là vết nứt trên chân Kíli không đơn giản như mọi người nghĩ. Em trai cậu phải phẫu thuật và chắc chắn cậu ta sẽ phải bó bột một tháng, nghỉ ngơi trước khi cậu có thể đi lại bình thường. Sau đó, cậu sẽ phải dùng nạn hoặc gậy chống (Kíli phấn khởi khi nghe đến nạn) và cậu sẽ không thể làm trò gì mạo hiểm trong một khoảng thời gian dài. Kíli vẫn còn hứng khởi, biết rõ điều ấy nghĩa là gì nhưng Fíli biết em trai cậu sẽ cần tất cả sự hỗ trợ có thể.

 

 

“Cháu nghĩ Kíli sẽ không vui khi em ấy nhận ra mình không thể làm Siêu quậy hay đại loại vậy nữa cho đến khi chân lành hẳn.” Thorin gượng cười, gật đầu; gã cắn một miếng bánh, nghiêng đầu trầm tư.

 

“Bác đồng ý. Nhưng điều đó tốt cho nó. Có lẽ giờ nó sẽ hiểu là tạo ấn tượng với con gái lẽ ra nên an toàn hơn là… nhảy xuống cầu thang bằng giày trượt.”

 

 

Fíli khịt mũi không tin Kíli sẽ học được bài học gì. Em trai cậu là người liều lĩnh, tìm kiếm mạo hiểm bất cứ khi nào có thể. Nhưng cậu ta cũng là người tốt bụng, vui tính và thông minh; Fíli đã bảo với em trai rằng cậu ta không cần phải làm trò nguy hiểm để gây ấn tượng với các bạn gái.

 

Nhưng tất nhiên, Kíli đã để ý một cô gái mà cậu không thể với tới. Fíli lắc đầu nghĩ về chuyện em trai cậu đã ngốc nghếch thế nào; chẳng có ai mà em cậu không thể chinh phục.

 

 

“Bác, bác Dwalin và Balin nói là bác bị lạc trong bệnh viện.” Thorin giật lông mày, nheo mắt trước sự ngây thơ bất thình lình trong ánh mắt cháu trai. “Bác bị lạc thật hả? Ý cháu là, với tất cả bảng hiệu và…”

 

“Ừ, bác bị lạc đó. Chẳng phải lỗi của bác khi mà bác đi nhầm thang máy và đến cánh khác của toà nhà.” Fíli mím môi, nhịn cười; Thorin đảo mắt huơ tay. “Tiếp tục đi. Cứ cười đi, bác chắc giờ này ngày mai bác sẽ nghe hết những chuyện đùa Bifur và Bofur có thể nghĩ đến!”

 

“Coi nào, bác phải thừa nhận là việc đó rất khôi hài mà. Ý cháu là, ai lại có thể bị lạc trong bệnh viện chứ?”

 

 

Thorin đảo mắt lần nữa nhưng tâm trí gã nghĩ đến cuộc chạm trán với cậu bé và bố của cậu ta. Vì hiện giờ Thorin đã đi đến kết luận rằng người đàn ông trên giường là bố cậu bé. Một lần nữa, mắt gã nhìn theo tờ báo mà người đàn ông bàn đối diện đang đọc. Gã thấy khuôn mặt trên trang chính với dòng tiêu đề và Thorin đột nhiên bối rối và trống rỗng hơn bao giờ hết.

 

Fíli và Thorin rời nhà hàng, đi xuống phố về nhà họ. Chuyến đi về nhà diễn ra trong yên lặng, thông thường Kíli là người nói nhiều, luôn xen vào cuộc đối thoại giữa bác và anh trai cậu.

 

Thorin vốn sống ở một studio dưới trung tâm thành phố. Nó là căn hộ một tầng với chỉ một lối vào bằng thang máy. Đó là món quà từ ông của gã cho đến khi Thorin tìm ra người yêu và lập gia đình. Nhưng điều đó chưa bao giờ xảy ra và ông cùng bố gã đã qua đời mà không được thấy Thorin có ai đó cùng chia sẻ cuộc sống. Khi Dís và chồng cô qua đời, Thorin đã có một quyết định khó khăn. Gã rời bỏ cuộc sống cũ và căn hộ của mình để đến sống tại nhà Dís sau khi cô lấy chồng.

 

Họ sống ở ngoại ô, trong một khu dân cư yên tĩnh và những hàng xóm tốt bụng, nơi mà Kíli và Fíli có thể ra ngoài chơi trong một môi trường quen thuộc. Căn nhà chỉ có một tầng với năm phòng, một nhà kho, sân và vườn, nhà bếp, phòng ăn, phòng khách, ba phòng tắm và lò sưởi. Dís thích lò sưởi và đó cũng là một trong những lý do chính mà cô mua căn nhà này. Bây giờ Fíli là người duy nhất chăm nom cái lò và bảo đảm lửa luôn cháy như ngày mẹ cậu còn sống.

 

Thorin cầm lấy đống thư và nhíu mày khi thấy một lá thư quan trọng gửi đến cho Fíli.

 

 

“Fíli, cái gì đây?” Cháu gã mở to mắt, cố giành lấy lá thư khi Thorin đưa tay ra xa, nhướng mày và yêu cầu một lời giải thích.

 

“Cháu gửi đơn xin nhập học đến Đại học Ered Luin.” Cậu hạ ánh mắt nói, Thorin nhìn lá thư rồi nhìn cháu gã.

 

“Sao cháu không nói với bác?” Fíli nhún vai.

 

“Cháu đã định nhưng rồi bác phải giải quyết công việc với khách hàng mới và luật sư, rồi tai nạn Kíli và…” Fíli huơ tay để tìm ánh mắt của Thorin.” Chỉ là đơn xin học kỳ hè, để xem mọi thứ thế nào…”

 

 

Thorin nhìn qua cháu gã, biết rằng còn gì đó sau ý định của Fíli. Gã thấy lòng bị xé toạc trong phút chốc; gã luôn nghĩ Fíli sẽ học cùng trường đại học với gia đình. Đây là truyền thống và họ đã bàn với nhau nhưng Thorin không nhận ra sự thiếu hứng thú từ Fíli và ý định vào đại học khác của cháu gã.

 

 

“Cháu điên à?”

 

“Không, không phải về chuyện này.” Fíli lướt nhìn bác cậu tò mò khi Thorin cười mệt mỏi, đưa cho cậu lá thư.

 

“Bác ước gì cháu kể với bác nhưng bác không giận cháu, cháu tự quyết định tương lai của cháu. Mở ra đi, coi họ nói gì.”

 

 

Fíli cười toe, cầm lấy lá thư từ người bác và ôm bác cậu một cái. Thorin cười lắc đầu trong khi Fíli xé bao thư ra. Cậu lôi lá thư ra và bắt đầu đọc với gương mặt không cảm xúc.

 

 

“Sao? Nó nói gì?”

 

“Cháu được nhận!”

 

 

Thorin nhìn thấy vẻ hạnh phúc sáng ngời trên mặt cháu gã, gã quan sát khi Fíli rời khỏi đi gọi cho bạn bè và Kíli về chuyện này. Gã bị bỏ lại một mình, ngay khi Fíli đi khỏi, gã tự cho mình biểu cảm bị đánh bại. Gã đã hy vọng Fíli và Kíli sẽ theo truyền thống gia đình. Đó là cách lưu giữ kỷ niệm, tuy nhiên, Thorin biết cháu gã nghĩ thế nào về khu mỏ và việc kinh doanh gia đình. Với chúng, Erebor là nơi mà họ mất bố mẹ và gia đình của gã. Đó là nơi luôn mang lại lo âu và nỗi buồn cho Thorin.

 

Nó đáng ra không phải như thế. Nhưng Fíli và Kíli thông minh và chúng muốn thứ gì đó khác biệt, thứ gì đó tươi sáng hơn cho tương lai. Thorin không thể trách chúng, nhiều lần khi còn trẻ Thorin cũng như thế. Gã ước sẽ trở thành một giáo viên lịch sử hay nhà khảo cổ nhưng bố gã không bao giờ cho phép điêu đó và luôn chắc chắn Thorin sẽ nối nghiệp gia đình bất kể gã có muốn hay không.

 

Thorin cầm chai bia trong tủ lạnh và đi về phòng mình. Gã sẽ không như bố gã. Gã sẽ không làm điều bố gã đã làm và Fíli và Kíli có thể có điều mà Dís, Frerin và gã không thể có: một lựa chọn.

 

 

 

“Trông anh kinh quá.” Bilbo Baggins nói, nhíu mày nhìn người đàn ông trước mặt.

 

 

Thorin làu bàu ngồi xuống, xoa mắt. “Cảm ơn cậu, Baggins. Khả năng quan sát của cậu vẫn tốt như mọi khi.”

 

“Ồ và hôm nay anh cũng khốn nạn hơn mọi ngày.” Bilbo nhướng mày đáp trả. “Một đêm tồi tệ à? Hay anh đang muốn vui vẻ với ai.”

 

“Tôi nghĩ đúng là anh ấy cần phải vui vẻ với ai đó. Tôi cá là anh ta đã quên mất cách làm rồi.” Thorin liếc Bofur đang ngồi bên cạnh với nụ cười rộng toác. Bilbo khịt mũi, đi vào bếp, vài phút sau quay ra với trà và bánh trên khay.

 

 

Bofur nhảy lên giúp đỡ Bilbo và đặt mọi thứ lên bàn Họ đang ngồi trong một quán cà phê khiêm tốn nếu như không nói là khá nổi tiếng trong khu. Bilbo Baggins là chủ của quá _Bữa sáng thứ hai_ và đã góp phần nào chuyện kinh doanh của khu vực sau khi cậu bị bỏ lại với đứa cháu Frodo. Bilbo và Thorin gặp nhau khi Thorin bước vào quán vào một ngày mưa và kể từ đó họ là bạn của nhau.

 

Buổi sáng ấm áp tràn ngập ánh nắng; gió mới mơn trớn trên mặt và mùi của cỏ mới cắt trộn lẫn với mùi hương từ khu vườn của Bilbo. Bilbo ngồi xuống, quan sát Thorin với vẻ lo lắng và tình cảm phản chiếu trong cặp mắt đó cậu chỉ dành riêng cho gã đàn ông hay càu nhàu. Bofur nhìn thấy và tim đau nhói, chuyện Bilbo thích Thorin không phải là điều bí mật nữa nhưng Thorin chưa từng biểu hiện là gã sẽ đáp lại tình cảm đó. Tất nhiên là Bilbo biết điều này; Thorin đã thẳng thắn nói với cậu rằng họ chỉ có thể là bạn. Điều đó cũng không ngăn Bilbo đi theo cảm xúc của cậu và làm ngơ trước tình cảm lớn dần Bofur dành cho cậu.

 

 

“Vậy, anh có phiền không nếu kể cho bạn tôi nghe vì sao anh có một tối tồi tệ?” Thorin lướt nhìn Bofur xoa tay; gã nhận ly từ Bilbo trong khi mắt gã liếc sang tờ báo trên cái ghế bên cạnh.

 

“Có quá nhiều thứ vớ vẩn trong đầu tôi, không thể… tôi đọc được không?” Bilbo ghé nhìn tớ báo, cậu gật đầu và Thorin cầm lấy tờ báo với ngày phát hành là hôm qua. Bài tiêu đề có hình một người đàn ông quen thuộc và Thorin cuối cùng có thể nhớ ra cái tên của khuôn mặt đó.

 

 _Thranduil Greenwood_.

 

 

“Ồ, tôi có nghe chuyện đó.” Bofur nghiêng người tò mò. “Anh ta đang làm thí nghiệm hóa học; và dĩ nhiên là có tại nạn và mọi thứ nổ bùm.”

 

“Thật khủng khiếp.” Bilbo nói. “Chắc là anh biết anh ta, Thorin.”

 

“Tôi á? Tại sao chứ?” Thorin hỏi, rời mắt khỏi tấm hình, Bilbo quan sát gã nghi ngờ một chút trước khi trả lời.

 

“Anh ta là một trong những người chủ của Greenwood Empire. Anh không biết sao? Cái công ty đã muốn mua công ty của anh khi bố anh mất ấy.”

 

 

Thorin bất thình lình nhớ ra, gã nhìn lại tấm hình và thấy khuôn mặt điển trai đang nhìn gã. Bofur đồng ý nhìn tấm hình một cách trân trọng.

 

 

“Chết thật, tôi có thể đổ trước gã này.”

 

“Ừ, tôi cũng thế.” Bofur và Thorin đồng loạt nhìn Bilbo; cậu thấy tai mình nóng lên vì những điều cậu vừa nói. Cậu xoa tay, cố thoát khỏi tình huống ngượng ngùng này. “Sao chứ? Anh có dám nói là anh không như thế không Bofur? Dù anh ta trông hơi nữ tính quá so với tôi.”

 

“Ờ, anh ta khá là nam tính với tôi. Nhưng đúng là anh ta có những nét thanh tú.”

 

 

Thorin lẩm bẩm một mình, Bilbo nhìn Thorin với ánh mắt kì lạ một lúc.

 

 

Bofur làm mặt rồi ngồi xuống. “Dù sao thì bây giờ anh ta trông cũng không đẹp như thế này nữa. Họ nói khuôn mặt anh ta bị hủy hoại hoàn toàn.”

 

 

Bất chợt Thorin im lặng, gấp tờ báo để lên bàn và nhấp một ngụm trà. Cuộc đối thoại chẳng mấy chốc chuyển sang những sự kiện khác và trong một thoáng Thorin có thể tạm quên đi ánh mắt xanh chăm chú nhìn gã.

 

 

“Kíli nhận tin thế nào?” Bilbo gượng cười hỏi Thorin.

 

“Nó cho là cây nạn sẽ khiến nó trông thú vị và bí ẩn.” Bilbo cười lắc đầu. “Lúc này thì nó có vẻ ổn. Tôi chỉ mong nó cũng như thế khi bắt đầu dùng nạn.”

 

“Ừ, tôi đang nghĩ đến chuyện qua thăm cậu bé. Frodo cứ đòi tôi dẫn đi thăm Kíli.”

 

“Cậu nên làm vậy. Kíli sẽ thích lắm.”

 

 

Thorin đứng dậy sẵn sàng rời đi khi mắt gã nhìn thấy một cái ao nhỏ trong vườn của Bilbo. Tại đó, gã thấy ba bông hoa nổi trên mặt nước, một ý tưởng hiện ra trong đầu Thorin.

 

 

“Bilbo, mỗi bông hoa ngoài kia cậu bán bao nhiêu?”

 

Bilbo nhìn ra cái ao, mày hơi nhíu lại “Đó là hoa súng. Sao anh lại muốn chúng?”

 

 

Thorin co người lại một chút, Bilbo bắn một cái nhìn thích thú trong khi bước ra cắt mấy cành hoa. Để chúng cẩn thận trong vòng tay, cậu bước lại bếp và vài phút sau quay ra với chậu nước và hoa bên trong. Thorin gật đầu với Bilbo, lấy ví ra nhưng cậu phẩy tay.

 

 

“Không, làm ơn… Đây là một món quà, hy vọng anh có thể làm cô gái đó bất ngờ…” Thorin lúng túng, cảm thấy mặt mình nóng bừng.

 

“Không phải dành cho một cô gái.” Gã làu bàu, bắn cho Bilbo một cái nhíu mày; Bilbo lắc đầu “Không phải như cậu nghĩ đâu!”

 

“Vậy thì tôi đang nghĩ cái gì?” Thorin liếc Bilbo đang nhếch miệng cười.

 

“Coi nào, tôi chỉ đền thứ tôi làm vỡ ngày hôm qua thôi. Chỉ là đáp trả cho một lỗi lầm chân thật.” Thorin mở bóp và liếc nhìn Bilbo khó hiểu. “Vậy là bao nhiêu?”

 

“Mấy bông hoa này đẹp lắm; anh chắc chắn thích cái cô ý tá xinh xắn, tốt bụng thường xuyên lui tới phòng Kíli khi anh ở đó lắm.”

 

“Ồ vậy ra là một cô y tá.”

 

“Không phải cho cô ấy.”

 

“Sao anh không mua bông đỏ? Cho đam mê.” Bofur nhúc nhích mày trêu nghẹo Thorin, gã đảo mắt ôm lấy cái chậu.

 

“Không phải cho cô ý tá. Mà tôi cũng không có thích cô ấy.” Bilbo díp mắt không tin Thorin trong khi Bofur khịt mũi.

 

“Tất nhiên là anh không thích rồi. Cứ như là anh chẳng nhìn thấy cô ấy vài ngày trước khi cổ cười và nhìn anh đắm đuối.” Thorin rúm người không thoải mái, cau mày nhìn Bofur.

 

“Cổ đâu có và dừng bình luận đi. Tôi không có muốn cổ có suy nghĩ sai vì cậu và mấy đứa cháu của tôi cứ khăng khăng mai mối cho tôi.”

 

“Ít ra anh cũng quan hệ với ai đó chứ.” Bilbo đáp lại. cười hối lỗi Thorin người trông như bị phản bội với lời nhận xét.

 

Bofur vỗ vai Thorin, tay trái ra dấu hòa bình. “Coi nào, anh bạn, bọn tôi chỉ muốn điều tốt cho anh thôi. Anh nên thử hẹn hò hay gì đó. Fíli và Kíli lớn cả rồi để hiểu anh cũng cần ai đó khác tụi nó hay đám bạn phiền phức này.”

 

 

Thorin lướt nhìn Bilbo, người đang giằng xé giữa cái nhăn đau khổ và nụ cười; dù vậy cậu vẫn mím môi đồng ý với Bilbo.

 

 

“Tôi nghĩ Bofur nói đúng. Anh nên cho cô y tá đó…”

 

“Tôi không có thích cô y tá đó và hoa này không dành cho cô ấy.” Thorin làm rõ cho cả hai, Bilbo và Bofur nhìn nhau trước khi quay lại nhìn Thorin.

 

“Được rồi, thế thì cho anh một cơ hội đi, hẹn người mà anh sẽ tặng những bông hoa này hay đại loại thế. Ai biết được? Có thể họ là người mà anh cần bấy lâu nay.”

 

 

 

Thorin từ chối nghĩ về cuộc đối thoại với Bilbo và Bofur hay về giấc mơ ám ảnh đêm trước. Gã đóng suy nghĩ lại khi lái xe đến bệnh viện thăm Kíli và để bù đắp cho lỗi gã đã gây ra hôm trước.

 

Vào lúc này có người trên tầng ba, y tá và bác sĩ trong những bộ đồ trắng và xanh thì thầm nói chuyện với nhau. Thorin lướt mắt khắp phòng trước khi gã đi xuống sảnh. Gã thấy mình như một gã ngốc, đóa hoa trắng trôi lềnh bềnh một cách mỉa mai.

 

Nếu có ai hỏi tại sao gã lại làm thế này, gã sẽ hoàn toàn lúng túng và không thể trả lời. Gã cũng không biết có lẽ vì gã thấy tệ khi nhớ lại biểu cảm buồn bã của cậu bé tóc vàng khi gã làm rớt bình hoa. Nhưng cũng có thể gã chỉ muốn nhìn lại chúng, cặp mắt xanh làm gã tê liệt.

 

Chẳng mấy chốc mà gã đừng gần căn phòng khi một cô ý tá với gương mặt khó tính và cặp mắt nghi hoặc chuyển sự chú ý sang gã.

 

 

“Xin lỗi, anh. Tôi có thể giúp gì cho anh không?”

 

“Tôi đang tìm một bệnh nhân, anh ta…” Thorin lạc giọng, không rõ mình đang nói gì. Gã nhìn chậu hoa trong tay rồi nhìn cô y tá vừa đứng thẳng dậy, chuẩn bị đuổi gã đi.

 

“Anh giao hoa à? Anh có biết là phải giao thứ này cho tiếp tân của bệnh viện và phải được phép của bác sĩ hay tôi trước khi đến khu vực này không?” Cô y tá chống tay lên hông, nhìn Thorin lạnh lùng.

 

“Không, cô không hiểu, tôi…”

 

“Anh Oakenshield? Anh làm gì ở đây vậy?” Thorin quay lại, nhìn thấy Elrond tiến đến với sự ngạc nhiên và tò mò trong mắt. Tuy nhiên cô ý tá điềm tĩnh lại khi biết Elrond quen gã đàn ông này.

 

Thorin ngập ngừng một lúc, gã thở dài ngẩng đầu làm quen với ánh nhìn buồn chán nhưng kiên quyết. “Tôi đến tìm một bệnh nhân.” Gã nói và Elrond nhướng mày và mắt anh ẩn chứa điều mà Thorin không hiểu.

 

“Anh có biết tên của bệnh nhân đó không?” anh nói và có điều gì đó trong ngữ điệu của Elrond cho Thorin biết anh ta nói điều gì đó.

 

Thorin nghiêng đầu chối bỏ, “Không, tôi chỉ biết anh ta bị phỏng và chuyện dài lắm nhưng tôi muốn xin lỗi và thay chậu hoa mà tôi làm bể hôm qua.”

 

 

Elrond đưa mắt nhìn chậu hoa rồi nhìn Thorin và vị bác sĩ chăm chú nhìn gã một hồi. Thorin thấy dường như đôi mắt xám ấy đang trói gã lại, rồi một nụ cười thoáng hiện trên mặt Elrond.

 

 

“Tất nhiên rồi, có lẽ anh đang tìm Thranduil Greenwood.” Elrond trả lời Thorin, xác nhận nghi ngờ của anh ta về người đàn ông…” Tuy nhiên, anh Greenwood không còn ở đây nữa.”

 

“Ý anh là sao?” Thorin hỏi, cau mày bối rối. “Tôi không nghĩ anh ta có thể đi lại được.” Elrond liếc nhìn gã giận dữ khiến Thorin phải tự đá mình trong đầu về cách cư xử không khéo léo của mình. Trước khi Thorin có thể nói gì thì vị bác sĩ chỉ tay về hướng khác của hành lang.

 

“Anh sẽ thấy thang máy dành cho khách đến thăm cuối hành lang bên trái.” Elrond nói, Thorin cau mày đối lập với bàn tay đang vòng quanh chậu hoa.

 

 

 _Mình và cái miệng của mình_. Gã hối hận, có một khao khát trong lòng mà gã không hiểu nỗi.

 

 

“Anh đi lên tầng bảy. Anh Greenwood đang ở phòng 704.” Thorin chớp mắt lúng túng nhìn vị bác sĩ, người đang nhếch mép cười thú vị. “Chúc anh ngày tốt lành, Oakenshield.”

 

 

Elrond rời đi cùng cô y tá, người thì thầm một cách giận dữ trong khi người đàn ông xoa tay và ra hiệu trấn an cô. Thorin đứng đó, lúng túng biết rằng gã đã bỏ qua điều gì đó trong phản ứng của Elrond. Gã nhăn mũi, lắc đầu, quay lại và thấy cái thang máy. Tay gã hơi ngập ngừng một chút trước khi nhấn nút lên tầng bảy.

 

 

 

Hết chương 1.


	2. Cơ hội

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thỉnh thoảng chúng ta nên biết nghi ngờ.

Thang máy “ting” một tiếng và tầng bảy mở ra trước mặt gã. Gã chần chừ đủ lâu để cánh cửa sau lưng đóng lại. Thorin Oakenshield cảm thấy như một thằng ngốc, như thể gã mười lăm tuổi lần nữa và đang cố gắng hòa nhập vào ngôi trường mới. Gã cúi xuống nhìn mấy bông hoa đang nổi trên nước với sự nghi hoặc trong tâm trí trong khi cơ thể gã di chuyển đến nơi cần đến.

 

Có tiếng chân vội vàng sau lưng gã, một y tá và một bác sĩ chạy qua mặt gã và vào một căn phòng. Một người phụ nữ trẻ ôm mặt khóc thầm, một cặp đôi nhìn người phụ nữ tò mò, ở tầng này mùi thuốc sát trùng không nồng nhưng cảm giác sạch sẽ làm cho gã không thoải mái. Gã đi qua người phụ nữ, liếc nhìn tò mò rồi đi tiếp. Gã ngẩng lên và nhìn thấy hai con số _710_ và _711_ ở hai bên của sảnh. Người đàn ông tóc đen quay đầu mà đi theo hướng số nhỏ hơn với giọng nói mỉa mai lặp đi lặp lại _704_ trong đầu.

 

 

“Tôi có thể giúp gì anh không?” Thorin chớp mắt hoảng sợ nhìn sang bên, một phụ nữ trẻ, thấp hơn gã đang nhìn gã bằng cặp mắt gay gắt và hai má cô thoáng ửng đỏ.

 

“Vâng, tôi đang tìm bệnh nhân phòng 704.” Và Thorin cảm thấy tự hào khi thấy gã không còn thấy khó khăn khi nói chuyện và là chính gã nữa.

 

 

Gã nghiêng đầu, cong môi và cái nhìn tò mò, kiểu nhìn thường được hiểu là tán tỉnh.

 

 

Người phụ nữ đỏ mặt nhưng hắng giọng một cách chuyên nghiệp. “Tất nhiên rồi, mời anh theo tôi.”

 

“Nhưng đây là căn phòng đó mà.” Gã nói, chỉ vào cánh cửa trước mặt, người phụ nữ nhíu mày, gật đầu.

 

“Vâng, nhưng anh Greenwood là bệnh nhân Săn sóc đặc biệt nghĩa là anh cần đồ đặc biệt trước khi bước vào phòng.” Cô giải thích quan sát Thorin bằng cặp mắt kì lạ như thể điều đó là hiển nhiên.

 

Thorin gật đầu cộc lốc “À vâng, tôi cứ nghĩ vì anh ta không còn ở tầng ba nữa cho nên…”

 

“Tôi hiểu rồi. Đúng là anh ấy không còn cần săn sóc như trước nữa nhưng ngài ấy vẫn chưa sẵn sáng đón khách đến thăm thường xuyên.”

 

 

Người phụ nữ dẫn Thorin đến phòng tay đồ chỉ ngay sau phòng vệ sinh, cô đưa cho gã một cái áo dài bệnh viện màu trắng để mặc bên ngoài và mặt nạ để che miệng và mũi. Người phụ nữ tiếp tục quan sát gã đến khi gã sẵn sàng rồi cô đưa lại cho gã chậu hoa và dẫn gã về lại phòng.

 

 

“Bữa trưa bắt đầu lúc 12g30 nên đến lúc đó anh phải về.” Người phụ nữ mỉm cười tươi rói rồi rời đi.

 

 

 

Cơn đau vượt quá sức chịu đựng.

 

Anh hít một hơi sâu, cảm thấy cơ thể nóng ran và yếu ớt, những cơn run chạy dọc người anh. Tay anh co giật nắm lấy thiết bị điều khiển của máy bơm truyền dịch, ấn vào phần cuối một lần. Anh cảm thấy cơn đau dịu đi ngay lập tức nhưng chỉ là tạm thời; anh cảm thấy thuốc đang ngấm vào cơ thể trong khi anh cố vượt qua cơn đau. Anh mở mắt, căm ghét màu xanh lá và trắng xung quanh mình, không có mùi nào khác ngoài mùi thuốc và thuốc khử trùng trong phòng, không có âm thanh nào ngoại trừ âm thanh từ máy đo nhịp tim. Anh quay đầu sang trái, giấu đi vết thương trên mặt, tự tra tấn mình bằng những suy nghĩ về ký ức kinh hoàng.

 

Tiếng mở cửa khiến anh căng thẳng nhưng anh không quay lại, thay vào đó anh nhắm mắt và giả vờ đang ngủ. Anh nghe tiếng bước chân đến gần và tiếng một vật gì đó chạm lên mặt bàn và tiếng chửi khe khẽ của một giọng nói quen thuộc.

 

 

“Chết tiệt!” Anh chuyển hướng nhìn lên dáng người cao của kẻ lạ mặt từ hôm trước.

 

 

Thranduil Greenwood sững sốt trước sự xuất hiện của gã đàn ông, một lần nữa trong phòng anh. Anh thấy thuốc đang truyền vào người nhưng không đủ nhanh để khiến anh phải bối rối và kiệt sức. Anh im lặng, bất động trong khi Thorin chỉnh lại cái bàn và xoay người lại.

 

Thorin nhìn lại người đàn ông nằm trên giường, mở to mắt. Hai người họ nhìn nhau trong khoảng kéo dài như vô tận, Thorin trông như thể đứa trẻ bị bắt quả tang đang ăn vụn bánh quy. Thorin đảo mắt nhìn xung quanh, ngắm nghía những gì gã thoáng thấy lần trước. Nhận thức được chuyện đang xảy ra, Thranduil xoay vết thương của mình đi, tránh ánh mắt tò mò, biểu cảm buồn rầu.

 

 

“Anh lại đi lạc nữa à?” Giọng anh còn yếu do thuốc đang thấm vào gây nên tình trạng lờ đờ.

 

 

Thorin cảm thấy muốn đánh gã một cái; gã đứng thẳng ngay ngắn lại. Gã hết nhìn người đàn ông đang nhìn mình đến nhìn màu xanh lá và trắng trang trí căn phòng, cái giường công nghệ cao của bệnh viện. Thorin không thể không cảm thấy căn phòng trống trải đến thế nào. Gã nhìn lại người đàn ông, hắng giọng trong lúc kéo khẩu trang xuống.

 

 

“Không, xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền anh.” Gã nói với giọng trầm gần như không cao giọng. Gã tiến lại giường nhưng giữ một khoảng cách an toàn, chắc chắn mắt mình không nhìn vào vết thương kia nữa. “Tôi ở đây vì lần trước tôi làm vỡ bình hòa rồi lại bỏ đi. Tôi thật thô lỗ và tôi chỉ muốn thay cho anh một bình hoa khác.”

 

 

Người đàn ông không di chuyển, vẫn không nhìn Thorin nhưng gã tóc đen nhận ra thay đổi bất ngờ. Thranduil liếc nhìn hơi nghiêng đầu. Thorin nhớ lại những điều Bofur nói, một người từng xinh đẹp sẽ cảm thấy cảnh giác lúc này. Thật sự là Thorin đã không làm gì ngoài việc nhìn chằm chằm vào vết bỏng và biến mình thành một tên ngốc vụng về. Sau đó gã đặt chậu hoa lên bàn bên cạnh giường. Sự im lặng giữa họ không thể chịu được; Thranduil cảm thấy sự tò mò dâng cao trong tâm trí trong khi Thorin cảm thấy ngực đau như bị ai kéo một cái. Điều gì đó đang xảy ra nhưng không ai trong họ biết chắc chắn nó là gì.

 

Gã tóc đen nhún chân qua lại trước khi quay đi. Gã đã làm xong việc mà gã cần làm và giờ gã nên đi. Không có thứ gì cản gã nữa, gã không còn nợ người đàn ông trên giường cái gì nữa.

 

 

“Tên của anh.” Thorin dừng lại trước cửa, quay lưng nhìn thấy cặp mắt xanh ấy đang nhìn anh với sự lo âu “Tên anh là gì?”

 

“Thorin Oakenshield.” Một phần trong Thorin, cái con người được rèn luyện để đàm phán và quản lý việc kinh doanh gia đình, tìm kiếm sự công nhận từ Thranduil. Nhưng thứ gã nhận được lại chỉ là sự xâm phạm.

 

“Còn anh?” Thorin hỏi, xoay hẳn người lại và rướn về trước, vẻ ngạc nhiên thoáng qua mắt Thranduil khi nghe câu hỏi.

 

“Thranduil”.

 

 

Thorin gật đầu, di chuyển đôi môi theo kiểu mà bố gã vẫn ghét. Sau đó gã nhìn Thranduil và chậu hoa.

 

 

“Tôi mang hoa súng trắng đến. Tôi không biết liệu…”

 

“Không sao.”

 

 

Im lặng.

 

Im lặng đến kỳ quặc.

 

Thranduil tận dụng khoảng thời gian ngắm gã đàn ông, ghi nhớ tất cả chi tiết vẻ ngoài của gã đàn ông trước mặt. Tóc đen tuyền, mắt nâu, dáng tròn và có dáng dấp của một con gấu, vai rộng, cao và mạnh mẽ, gã trông điển trai với vẻ nhút nhát và cảnh giác kỳ lạ.

 

Ánh mắt họ gặp nhau và Thranduil cảm thấy mắt người đối diện đang nhìn anh… nhìn vẻ dị dạng của anh.

 

Thranduil quay mặt đi, một lần nữa tránh bất kỳ hình thức dò xét nào lên phần còn lại của mình.

 

 

“À tôi… nghĩ là tôi nên đi đây…” Thranduil cắn lưỡi, nhắm mắt nguyền rủa sự yếu đuối của bản thân.

 

 

Cánh cửa đóng lại sau lưng Thorin người rời phòng, cảm thấy kì lạ và bối rối hơn bao giờ hết.

 

 

 

Elrond Perehil bước vào phòng, đi theo là hai y tá mang theo đồ ăn. Người đàn ông và người phụ nữ lo cái khay rồi đi kiểm tra các thiết bị duy trì sự sống và những loại thuốc khác nhau cung cấp cho bệnh nhân. Elrond nhìn Thranduil đang nhắm mắt, thở nhẹ với cái chăn ngang hông. Vết bỏng lộ ra ngoài căn phòng sạch, y tá nam tiến đến Elrond hỏi xem liệu anh ta có nên thay băng gạc và rửa vết thương không nhưng Elrond lắc đầu.

 

 

“Không, đừng lo. Tôi sẽ đảm bảo anh ấy ăn và sẽ gọi cậu khi anh ta thức dậy.” Hai y tá gật đầu rồi bước ra khỏi phòng.

 

 

Elrond thở dài, giấu đi mọi cảm xúc mà Thranduil nghĩ là thương hại. Anh ta cầm lấy cái ghế và đặt nó bên cạnh giường, hơi nghiêng đầu qua một bên.

 

 

“Tôi biết cậu còn thức.”

 

 

Elrond chờ cho đến khi mắt người đối diện mở ra, Thranduil nhìn thẳng, tay co giật ở hai bên.

 

 

“Bữa trưa đây và tôi khuyên cậu nên ngồi dậy ăn một chút.”

 

 

“Tôi không đói.”

 

“Tôi chẳng quan tâm.” Thranduil nhìn Elrond, phơi bày mình trước người đàn ông trước mặt. Elrond nhướng mày, bố trí lại giường để Thranduil có thể ngồi dậy.

 

“Cậu phải ăn vì hôm qua cậu chẳng ăn được bao nhiêu. Cậu phải ăn vì cậu đang hồi phục và con trai cậu mong chờ cậu quay trở lại là một tên ngốc ngạo mạn.”

 

 

Thranduil mím môi, nhăn mặt từ cơn đau trên mặt. Anh nghiến răng, nắm chặt nấm đấm tay phải. Elrond nắm cái khay và mắt anh nhìn thấy chậu hoa, môi anh ta cong lên khi anh nhìn chậu hoa rồi Thranduil.

 

 

“Tôi không thích đồ ăn bệnh viện.” Thranduil nói nhìn khay thức ăn đề phòng, Elrond đảo mắt, đặt khay thức ăn trước mặt Thranduil, giúi cái muỗng vào tay anh.

 

“Nếu chuyện này khiến cậu dễ chịu hơn thì tôi có bảo Legolas mang kem đến.” Elrond nói, giọng mềm hơn một chút. “Nó rất vui và tôi muốn cậu ăn. Nó sẽ giúp cậu phần nào.”

 

 

Thranduil hạ mắt, gương mặt anh phản chiếu nỗi đau và sự buồn bã. Elrond vươn tay để mân mê cánh mượt như lụa của bông hoa, nhướng mày khi anh nhận ra Thranduil bất ngờ căng thẳng.

 

 

“Tôi thấy là cậu đã có chậu hoa mới, là quà của Legolas?” Thranduil đưa muống lên miệng một cách chậm rãi, nếm vị súp nhạt nhếch, cho bản thân thời gian trước khi trả lời.

 

“Không.” Elrond ngồi xuống tò mò với gương mặt ngây thơ, Thranduil nheo mắt trước bạn mình.

 

“Vậy thì ai mang nó tới?” Giọng điệu quá ngây thơ để có thể lừa được Thranduil.

 

“Tại sao anh lại hỏi câu mà anh đã biết câu trả lời?” Anh lầm bầm rồi ăn thêm một muỗng nữa.

 

“Nghe cậu trả lời vui hơn.” Elrond đáp, nhún vai. “Vậy là, cái tên ‘ngu ngốc, thô lỗ đến tệ hại và khó chịu’ đã ở trong phòng cậu?”

 

 

Thranduil dịu lại một chút, môi anh cong lên thành nụ cười thoáng qua khi nghe những từ Legolas đã dùng để miêu tả Thorin Oakenshield cho Elrond. Cậu bé đã hung hăng thái quá, buồn bã và căm giận vào lúc đó nhưng Elrond nhận ra gương mặt Thranduil khi anh nói về gã đàn ông bí ẩn. Đó là ánh nhìn tò mò mà Elrond đã từng thấy ở Thranduil lâu rất lâu trước đây.

 

 

“Anh ta đến để xin lỗi. Điều mà anh cũng biết rồi.” Elrond nhếch mép cười.

 

“Vâng, tôi gặp anh ta ở khu Săn sóc đặc biệt. Anh ta đang tìm cậu, có vẻ như cậu đã gây ấn tượng…” mắt Elrond mở to nhưng đã quá muộn.

 

“Vâng, đúng là thế.” Thranduil nói, đột nhiên mất khẩu vị, Elrond gọi anh nhưng Thranduil huơ tay “Đừng… Đừng…”

 

 

Elrond nhìn Thranduil im lặng quya lại cái vỏ của mình.

 

 

“Anh ta mang hoa đến xin lỗi… Chỉ vậy thôi.”

 

 

Thranduil nói, Elrond định nói gì đó khi cửa bật mở và Legolas bước vào vớ nụ cười lớn trên mặt.

 

 

“Bố! Bố dậy rồi!” Thranduil cười trở lại, cố trông như chuẩn bị mắng Legolas khi cậu bé ném cái cặp sang một bên và đặt kem vào khay thức ăn.

 

“Không phải cháu nên ở trường sao?” Elrond hỏi, liếc nhìn cậu trai tóc vàng.

 

“Dạ vâng, nhưng họ cho bọn cháu về sớm hôm nay.” Legolas nói, cẩn thận ngồi xuống giường. “Bố thấy sao rồi? Bố có ăn được không?”

 

“Bố khỏe hơn rồi và bố nghĩ con đến đúng giờ tráng miệng.” Legolas cau mày nhìn tô súp chỉ vơi phân nửa nhưng cậu không nói gì, chỉ vui mừng khi bố cậu thích kem vani mà cậu mang đến.

 

“Ế! Bố có chậu hoa mới.” Legolas nhảy xuống và đi về phía chậu hoa. “Ai tặng bố vậy?”

 

 

Elrond liếc nhìn Thranduil, người cũng đang nhìn lại, Legolas nhíu mày với cử chỉ của hai người, chờ cậu trả lời.

 

 

“Là người đã làm bể chậu hoa hôm qua.” Legolas đanh mặt lại, phản chiếu vẻ nghiêm nghị của Thranduil. “Anh ta đến xin lỗi và thay cái chậu mới cho cái anh ta làm vỡ.”

 

“Hừm, đúng là tên ngốc.” Legolas rút tay ra khỏi chậu hoa khi Elrond cho cậu nửa nụ cười.

 

“Đừng khắt khe quá, anh ta lạc đường thật và anh ta cũng đã mua một chậu mới như là xin lỗi rồi.” Elrond nói nhưng Legolas bắt chéo tay cứng đầu. “Dù sao thì anh ta cũng đang bận. Cháu anh ta là bệnh nhân của tôi và hiện giờ cậu ta đang có một cuộc phẫu thuật quan trọng.” Elrond thấy một ánh nhìn thích thú thoáng qua trong đôi mắt xanh của Thranduil nhưng người đàn ông không hỏi gì. Về phần Legolas, cậu có vẻ xìu xuống một tí nhưng vẫn giữ bộ dạng cứng đầu. Elrond xoa đầu cậu bé và được đáp trả bằng một tiếng kêu giận dữ từ Legolas.

 

 

“Urg, thôi đi!” Elrond tặc lưỡi.

 

“Chăm sóc bố cháu nhé. Bác phải đi gặp Oakenshield đây.”

 

“Cháu sẽ làm vậy. Đừng lo cháu sẽ chăm sóc tốt cho bố.”

 

 

Elrond liếc sang Thranduil lần cuối trước khi để hai bố con lại với nhau. Vị bác sĩ đi đến thang máy, nghĩ về bạn mình, tự hỏi sẽ phải thận trọng thế nào nếu như anh định xen vào. Thranduil đã không thân mật với ai kể cả từ trước khi tai nạn xảy ra, nhưng sau tai nạn, anh trở nên ủ rủ và tách biệt, người duy nhất có thể mang nụ cười trở lại với anh là Legolas. Nhưng anh biết Thranduil cần một thứ khác. Elrond không hiểu tại sao nhưng anh nghĩ Thorin Oakenshield có thể là điều Thranduil cần.

 

Mím môi, Elrond phấn khởi với suy nghĩ; có lẽ; yêu cầu một buổi nói chuyện thân mật không phải là tệ.

 

 

 

Legolas quan sát người bạn thân của cậu với biểu cảm bối rối và bực bội. Tauriel cứ đi qua đi lại qua nhiều tập khác nhau và những tựa truyện tranh khác nhau để tìm cho đúng loại. Legolas khoanh tay nhìn quanh chán nản; mắt anh nhìn thấy Éowyn đang bẽn lẽn cười với mình. Cậu cười đáp lại thấy hai má mình nong nóng.

 

 

“Sao!” Legolas nhảy lên giật mình, liếc nhìn Tauriel đang hài lòng, người vừa huých mạnh vào vai cậu.

 

“Cuối cùng! Cậu tìm ra rồi hả?” Tauriel gật đầu, đưa cho cậu xem tập mới nhất của bộ truyện tranh Kíli thích. Legolas nhìn cái bìa và gật đầu tán đồng với hình ảnh cung thủ trên đó.

 

“Mình vẫn không hiểu sao cậu lại bỏ công tìm thứ này làm gì.” Cậu nói trong lúc Tauriel trả tiền cho cuốn truyện và ra khỏi cửa hàng cùng Legolas nhìn lướt qua Éowyn lần nữa, người vẫn còn đứng trong đó.

 

“Cậu ấy thích nó và vì mình mà cậu ấy phải nằm viện.” Cô nhún vai. “Mình nghĩ cậu sẽ vui khi có mình cũng đi đến bệnh viện, cậu có thể theo mình đi thăm Kíli rồi sau đó chúng ta sẽ thăm bố cậu.”

 

 

Legolas ngăn lại lời càu nhàu; cậu không ghét Kíli nhiều đến mức đó nhưng cậu ta là một người ồn ào. Từ khi Tauriel chú ý đến cậu trai Durin thì Legolas đã phải chịu những ánh mắt nhìn nhau, sự xâm phạm và bầu không khí căng thẳng rõ rệt giữa họ. Ngoài ra, vì một lý do nào đó mà Kíli luôn ganh đua với Legolas. Bất kể Legolas làm gì, Kíli đều nghĩ cậu có thể làm tốt hơn, điều rõ ràng không phải thế. Legolas không bao giờ làm mình gãy chân hay đập đầu mình trong khi xuống cầu thang bằng ván trượt.

 

Legolas nhận thấy khu vực này của bệnh viện rất ồn ào, người ta nói chuyện với âm lượng thường ngày. Legolas đi theo Tauriel đang nhìn xuống mảnh giấy Fíli đưa cô bé. Cậu quan sát khi Tauriel mím môi vừa nhìn tờ giấy, vừa liếc nhìn số phòng cho đến khi họ đến đúng nơi. Cô quay sang Legolas, cười trước khi bước vào phòng.

 

 

“Xin chào.” Kíli ngẩng đầu, hơi khó xử lúc đầu, mắt cậu nhìn chăm chú xuống sàn. Miệng cậu kéo tới tận mang tai khi Tauriel bước vào phòng kéo theo Legolas phía sau.

 

“Tauriel!!” Kíli kêu lên, ngồi bật dậy trên giường. “Cậu… cậu đến đây à!”

 

“Đợi đã, để tớ giúp.” Tauriel chạy đến giúp Kíli, người đang cười nham nhở với cô bé, cô hơi đỏ mặt, lắc đầu khi cô nhận ra họ gần nhau thế nào.

 

“Cảm ơn.” Kíli nheo mày, nhận một cú đánh nhẹ lên vai. “Ê! Cái đó là sao?”

 

“Vì cậu là một thằng ngốc, Kíli. Cậu suýt giết mình đấy! Mình chưa gặp ai liều mạng đến thế.”

 

“Cũng đáng mà.” Cậu nói nhìn vào mắt Tauriel, cô trông bực mình nhưng cười ngại ngùng với cậu.

 

 

Legolas đảo mắt, bước tới chào Kíli.

 

 

“Thật mừng khi thấy cậu còn sống Durin.”

 

Kíli gượng cười nhìn Legolas, người có vẻ như đang mông lung. “Cảm ơn hai cậu, hai người biết đấy. Vì đã đến đây. Tớ đang buồn muốn chết đây.”

 

Legolas nhún vai bực bội “Ờ thì Tauriel lôi tôi đến mà.”

 

 

Tauriel liếc bạn mình nhưng Legolas không bị ảnh hưởng bởi ánh mắt của cô, Kíli mỉm cười và chuyển sự chú ý sang Tauriel.

 

 

“Cậu lôi Vàng hoe đến đây à?”

 

“Đừng có gọi tôi bằng cái tên đó!”

 

“Ồ thôi đi.” Tauriel nhìn sang hướng khác, ngưỡng một cách bất ngờ; Kíli định nói gì đó thì một bóng mờ xuất hiện ngay bên cạnh giường cậu.

 

“KÍLI!”

 

“Frodo!” Thằng bé năm tuổi mỉm cười, cố leo lên giường; Tauriel tặc lưỡi, giúp thằng nhóc, người ngay lập tức ôm chầm lấy Kíli.

 

“Ồ, cháu có người đến thăm à.” Thorin bước vào phòng với Bilbo theo sát phía sau.

 

“Bác.”

 

“Bác?” Legolas nhìn người đàn ông cậu gặp năm ngày trước; mắt cậu nheo lại, mím môi trong khi quan sát Thorin rồi Kíli.

 

“Hờ, chẳng ngạc nhiên tại sao cậu lại vô bệnh viện, có vẻ như truyền thống nhà cậu là vụng về nhỉ.” Kíli chớp mắt khó hiểu trước thái độ khinh khỉnh bất ngờ của Legolas.

 

Thorin liếc cậu bé, “Tôi đã nói đó là tai nạn mà.”

 

“Vâng, thưa ngài. Cái tai nạn của ngài đã làm hỏng chậu hoa yêu thích của bố tôi đấy.” Thorin thấy lông mày giựt giựt.

 

“Và tôi đã đền rồi còn gì. Tôi đã mang một chậu hoa khác đến.” Thorin đáp lại trong bầu không khí khó hiểu của cả phòng. Bilbo nhướng mày hết nhìn Legolas đến nhìn Thorin.

 

“Anh thực sự cãi nhau với cậu nhóc đó à?” Bilbo hỏi, cảm thấy thú vị vô cùng.

 

“Cậu ta gây sự trước!” Bilbo thở dài một cách khó chịu với Thorin, người nhìn Legolas giải thích cho cháu gã và cô gái tóc đỏ về chuyện họ gặp nhau như thế nào.

 

“Vậy ra, đây là lý do anh cần mấy bông hoa hả?”

 

“Vâng, giờ cậu thấy rồi đấy. Chả có liên quan gì đến giả thiết của cậu hay của Bofur về một tình yêu bí mật nào hết.” Thorin đáp, Bilbo thì trông như đang nghĩ, mắt cậu nhìn cô y tá ở bên kia cánh cửa đang nhìn Thorin bất cứ khi nào có thể.

 

“Được rồi, đó là một cử chỉ đẹp. Cố gắng đền bù thứ anh làm bể…” Thorin nhún vai.

 

“Thằng nhóc thì không có vẻ biết ơn về chuyện đó.”

 

“Ôi thôi đi, anh không nhớ hồi ở tuổi đó anh thế nào à?”

 

“Ở thì tôi không phải là một thằng làm cao…” Thorin ngậm miệng khi thấy ánh mắt nghiêm nghị nhìn gã.

 

Bilbo lắc đầu, “Dù sao thì có vẻ như người hâm mộ bí mật của anh đang nhìn anh kìa. Lại nhìn. Anh không định cười hay chào đáp lại à?”

 

 

Thorin cau mày nhìn xung quanh và thấy cô y tá đang nhìn gã. Người phụ nữ ngượng ngùng cười, hạ mắt và xoay một lọn tóc vô hình.

 

Người phụ nữ trẻ trông khá xinh với mái tóc nâu nhạt cột cao quanh khuôn mặt tròn với đôi mắt to ấn tượng. Cô có thân hình hấp dẫn, thấp hơn gã với những nét dịu dàng. Và cô rõ ràng là thích gã. Nhưng vì vài lý do mà Thorin không cảm thấy hấp dẫn hay tò mò về người phụ nữ. Thiếu một thứ gì đó, gã cố gắng cười đáp lại cô chỉ để tránh bị Bilbo quở mắng.

 

 

“Ôi, Chúa ơi, Thorin, đừng có làm thế.”

 

“Sao chứ?” Gã hỏi hơi khó hiểu, Bilbo đảo mắt nhìn gã.

 

“Nói cho tôi biết đó không phải là gương mặt đang tán tỉnh của anh vì anh trông như một tên giết người hàng loạt ấy.”

 

“Cảm ơn, Baggins.” Gã đáp cộc lốc. “Nói cho cậu biết vì tôi đang cố cười như lời cậu khuyên đấy. Tôi không có tán tỉnh.”

 

“Và chúng ta không biết ơn điều đó sao.” Bilbo đáp. “Nhưng không, nghiêm túc đấy, cái đó là gì vậy?”

 

Thorin cảm thấy không an toàn, e dè dưới ánh mắt Bilbo, “Một nụ cười?” Bilbo há miệng rồi ngậm lại; cậu nhấc một ngón tay với nụ cười trên môi.

 

“Xem này, tôi sẽ không đi lòng vòng và cười như thế nữa.” Bilbo lần này nhìn Thorin trêu nghẹo, người đang thở dài khó chịu. “Tôi nói thật đấy, đó là cái nhoẻn cười đe dọa và khát máu.”

 

“Tuyệt, cái đó giải thích nhiều đó.” Thorin nói với giọng điệu châm biếm.

 

“Anh thật sự có một nụ cười đẹp.” Bilbo nói thận trọng, cậu đỏ mặt khi Thorin nhìn cậu.

 

“Vậy à, không phải cậu vừa bảo tôi nhìn như một tên giết người hàng loạt sao?”

 

“Nhưng, khi anh cười thật, khi anh biết người đó thì nó khá… khá là điển trai.” Bilbo kết thúc bằng cách thì thầm.

 

 

Sự im lặng kì quái giữa họ; Bilbo tự mắng mình vì lời cậu vừa nói. Cậu thấy sự hối tiếc trong mắt Thorin và có thứ gì đó trong Bilbo tan vỡ lần nữa. Gã cười yếu ớt rồi xua tay.

 

 

“Thấy không? Tất cả những gì anh cần làm là tìm hiểu cô ấy và có lẽ anh sẽ thôi cười một cách ghê rợn.” Thorin liếc nhìn Bilbo gật đầu nhanh, gã không biết nên nói gì nhưng Bilbo kiên quyết không làm rối vì lời nhận xét của cậu.

 

“Tôi tin, Bilbo, tôi chưa sẵn sàng cho chuyện này.” Gã nói với Bilbo, người đang cau mày.

 

“Thorin, tôi biết là chuyện này khó… đã bảy năm rồi.” Thorin nhìn chỗ khác. “Nhìn mấy đứa cháu của anh đi.”

 

 

Thorin nhìn sang Kíli; cậu trai đang cười to, nhìn Frodo bập bẹ nói chuyện với cô bé tóc đỏ đang dồn hết sự chú ý sang đứa trẻ. Thỉnh thoảng, Kíli sẽ nhìn sang Legolas, người đang chăm chú vào cuốn chuyện tranh và chốc chốc lại hỏi về nội dung hay nhân vật trong đó. Chúng lớn quá nhanh, Fíli đã sẵn sàng vào đại học và Kíli bắt đầu khám phá những cảm xúc mới.

 

 

“Chúng sẽ không ở đây mãi, anh biết chứ? Và tôi tin đã đến lúc anh cho mình cơ hội.” Bilbo nắm lấy cánh tay Thorin, gã nhìn bàn tay rồi nhìn cậu.

 

 

Đây không phải là lần đầu Thorin ước gì mình có tình cảm với Bilbo hơn cả tình bạn đã gắn kết họ. Bilbo là một viên ngọc quý được gửi đến cho gã khi gã cần một người bạn nhất.

 

 

“Như thường lệ, Baggins, cậu là lời nói thông thái.”

 

“Hờ, tôi tin là anh và bạn anh sẽ lạc lối nên tôi không đến với những lời khuyên thông thái.” Bilbo lắc đầu “Mấy anh cần được giám sát thường xuyên.”

 

 

Thorin bật cười dõi theo Bilbo với ánh mắt đang nhìn cậu trai tóc vàng ở góc kia căn phòng. Trong năm ngày, Thorin đã không vui với suy nghĩ về người đàn ông gã gặp. Gã đã cho rằng suy nghĩ này sẽ biến mất khi gã đã đền chậu hoa, nhưng Thorin cũng nhận ra vào những lúc ngẫu nhiên, tâm trí gã lại nhớ về đôi mắt đó. Gã không biết tại sao nhưng cặp mắt đó đã kích thích sự tò mò của gã ngay từ lần đầu gã gặp chúng. Thranduil đeo chiếc mặt nạ lạnh lùng và bị thương tổn nhưng cặp mắt anh nói những lời anh không thể thốt ra bằng miệng.

 

Nó thật lạ và khiến Thorin không thoải mái. Nhìn cậu trai, Thorin nhận ra cha nào con nấy. Tất nhiên, mái tóc vàng của Legolas sẫm màu hơn bố cậu và mắt cậu trong hơn và cậu di chuyển mạnh bạo hơn. Legolas biểu hiện cảm xúc lên gương mặt và qua giọng nói. Thorin tự hỏi có khi nào Thranduil cũng như thế khi anh còn trẻ; có gì đó nói cho Thorin biết rằng Thranduil đã từng là một người đáng chiêm ngưỡng. Kể cả khi bây giờ đang ở tuổi trung niên và bị thương, anh vẫn mang một vẻ đẹp bẩm sinh.

 

Legolas lộ biểu cảm, ngước nhìn và thấy Thorin đang nhìn cậu. Cậu bé nheo mắt, nhướng mày thách thức gã. Thorin không kiềm được mà đáp trả tương tự với cái liếc và nheo mắt.

 

 

“Chào buổi chiều.” Thorin ngừng nhìn để chào bác sĩ của Kíli.

 

Elrond mở to mắt ngạc nhiên, “Legolas, cháu làm gì ở đây vậy?”

 

“Cháu đến thăm bạn.” Cậu trả lời cũng ngạc nhiên như Elrond. “Kíli là bệnh nhân của bác à?”

 

“Ừ, cậu ấy là bệnh nhân của bác.” Elrond trông khá bối rối nhưng rồi ánh mắt anh lại sáng lên tinh quái. “Khá là ngạc nhiên đấy. Bác không biết cháu với cậu Durin đây là bạn.”

 

Legolas và Kíli phản ứng lại ngay, cả hai nhìn nhau “Tauriel là bạn chung ạ.”

 

Kíli liếc Legolas “Vâng, cô ấy là thế.”

 

Tauriel lắc đầu, mỉm cười với Elrond “Thật vui được gặp bác, bác Peredhil.”

 

“Bác cũng vậy, Tauriel. Bố mẹ cháu sao rồi?”

 

“Họ khỏe ạ.” Elrond gật đầu, nhìn Thorin rồi Legolas.

 

“Legolas, cháu có đến thăm bố cháu hôm nay không?” Cậu bé gật đầu nghiêm túc, đứng dậy ngay lập tức khi cậu thấy cái nhìn quan ngại lướt qua mặt người cha đỡ đầu của cậu.

 

 

Elrond cảm thấy Thorin đang nhìn mình; anh kéo Legolas sang một bên và thì thầm gì đó với cậu khiến cậu lộ vẻ lo lắng trên mặt. Elrond bóp vai và cười dịu dàng với cậu. Tauriel quan sát, mặt cô xụ xuống khi Legolas gật đầu và rời khỏi phòng.

 

 

“Xin lỗi, Kíli tớ…” Kíli cảm thấy tim mình bóp nghẹn lại trong lồng ngực nhưng cậu cố gắng trông mạnh mẽ.

 

“Đừng lo, đi đi.” Tauriel cười xin lỗi.

 

“Tớ hứa sẽ kể cậu nghe mọi chuyện sau.” Cô vươn người về trước và hôn lên má Kíli. Cậu đỏ mặt nhìn sững sờ khi Tauriel đi theo bạn cô.

 

“Kíli, đỏ gay kìa! Anh ổn không?” Frodo chạm lên trán Kíli, nghiêng đầu băn khoăn, lo lắng.

 

“Ừa, Frodo, anh không sao.” Thằng bé cười khúc khích khi Kíli quay sang cù lét nó.

 

“Mọi chuyện ổn cả chứ?” Elrond nhìn Thorin đang nhìn anh như cách gã đã nhìn ở phòng Săn sóc đặc biệt. Thorin tỏ ra không thoải mái, hắng giọng. “Ý tôi là, vì thằng nhóc… ý tôi là cậu bé rời đi và…”

 

 

Bilbo lắng nghe cuộc đối thoại đằng sau Thorin, cậu cảm thấy như mình đã bỏ qua điều gì đó nhưng sự chú ý của cậu nhanh chóng quay lại với Frodo đang ngái ngủ.

 

 

“Ồ, tôi… rất tiếc vì điều đó.” Thorin tỏ thái độ, không biết mình đang làm gì. Elrond mỉm cười trước khi quay sang Kíli.

 

“Được rồi, Kíli, hãy nói về cuộc phẫu thuật sắp tới nào.”

 

 

Thorin quan sát trong khi biểu cảm trên mặt Kíli tệ đi sau những câu giải thích của Elrond. Cậu trai trẻ nhanh chóng nhận ra cuộc phẫu thuật của mình sẽ không dễ dàng và vui vẻ như cậu nghĩ ban đầu. Elrond chắc chắn rằng Thorin và Kíli hiểu các nguy cơ và lên lịch ba ngày khác nhau cho cuộc phẫu thuật.

 

 

“Sẽ mất nửa buổi và cậu phải ở đây trong ba tuần trước khi chúng tôi cho cậu xuất viện.” Kíli nhìn bác mình rồi nhìn vị bác sĩ.

 

“Còn trường học của cháu thì sao ạ?”

 

“Cậu sẽ cần ai đó mang bài tập đến.”

 

 

Kíli phấn chấn trở lại, sẵn sàng nhờ Tauriel làm điều đó cho cậu. Bác cậu lắc đầu nhìn cậu thích thú.

 

 

“Và tôi cho là anh Oakenshield sẽ phải nói chuyện với hiệu trưởng để sắp xếp về thời gian nghỉ của cậu.”

 

Thorin chọn ngày gần nhất và Elrond đảm bảo rằng mọi thứ sẵn sàng. Anh rời đi, không quên nhìn Thorin một cái.

 

 

“Cháu ổn chứ?” Kíli gật đầu.

 

“Vâng, cháu không nghĩ nó tệ vậy.” Thorin khinh khỉnh, nhắc cái chăn bệnh viện lên và chỉnh lại gối trên sô-pha. Bilbo và Frodo rời đi một giờ trước, để lại hai bác cháu bàn luận với Elrond.

 

“Có lẽ chuyện này sẽ giú cháu nghĩ trước khi định làm gì đó ngu ngốc lần tới.”

 

“Dạ vâng.”

 

 

Kíli cầm lấy một cuốn truyện tranh mà Tauriel đã mang đến và nhìn thấy cái balô bên cạnh giường. Cậu cau mày, cố nhặt nó lên chỉ để đổi lại một tiếng la càu nhàu đau điếng khi cậu kéo chân.

 

 

“Kíli! Cháu làm gì vậy?” Thorin giúp cậu ngồi lại trên giường, nhìn giọt nước mắt trong mắt cháu mình. Thorin với tay cầm lấy cái balô Kíli đã cố cầm.

 

“Ugh, đau thật đấy.” Thorin đặt cái túi lên ghế và giúp cháu gã, cảm thấy bất lực không thể làm dịu cơn đau cháu gã đang cảm thấy.

 

“Xin lỗi.” Kíli gượng cười với người bác cậu yêu quý như bố mình. Hít vào thở ra khi cậu dịu lại trong phút chốc.

 

“Cháu… cháu nghĩ nó là của Legolas.” Thorin nhìn cái balô tự hỏi cậu bé có còn ở phòng bố mình không.

 

“Cậu ta rời đi nhanh quá nên chắc quên.” Kíli gật đầu điềm tĩnh chậm rãi. “Bác có biết tại sao cậu ta lại bỏ đi nhanh như vậy không?” Thorin ngập ngừng, nhìn cháu gã.

 

“Cháu là bạn cậu ta à?” Kíli nhún vai, đối diện với cái nhìn kiên trì từ người bác trước khi trả lời.

 

“Vâng, chúng cháu… cháu chẳng biết nữa. Thật là kì quái vì cậu ta là bạn thân của Tauriel và khi cậu ta ra vẻ ngạo mạn thì trông rất ngầu.”

 

“Tauriel là cô gái cháu thích, đúng không?” Kíli mở mắt xấu hổ, đặt tay lên trán.

 

“Ugh, bác có thể nói to hơn nữa được đó bác.” Thorin nhíu mày nhìn xung quanh.

 

“Chẳng có ai ở đây hết.” Kíli nhìn gã.

 

“Dù vậy, bác đâu có nghe cháu rống lên là cô y tá thích bác thế nào đâu.”

 

“Rồi rồi…” Thorin nhấc tay ra hiệu hòa bình. “Nhưng cháu chưa trả lời bác.”

 

Kíli mím môi nhìn cánh cửa rồi nhìn Thorin “Vâng, là cô ấy.”

 

Thorin gật đầu, dựa vào. “Cô bé trông xinh đấy.”

 

“Vâng. Và cô ấy rất tuyệt.” Thorin cảm thấy tim mình ấm lên với nụ cười hạnh phúc trên mặt Kíli.

 

“Vậy bác biết tại sao Legolas bỏ đi không?”

 

“Bố cậu ta đang ở đây. Chú ấy vừa bị tai nạn.” Kíli đột ngột thay đổi thái độ, mặt tối đi.

 

“Ồ, cháu hiểu rồi.” cậu giận mình vì đã đùa giỡn ngu ngốc và cố ganh đua với cậu trai tóc vàng. Kíli biết cảm giác bố mẹ nằm viện là thế nào. “Cháu không biết. Sao Legolas không nói gì cả?”

 

 

Thorin có thể đoán tại sao Legolas lại im lặng nhưng gã chỉ nhún vai. Tâm trí gã nghĩ đến cái balô và căn phòng trên tầng bảy. Gã cảm thấy ngực mình bị giật mạnh, gã nhìn cái balô rồi nhìn Kíli. Đã trễ rồi và sắp hết giờ thăm bệnh.

 

 

“Cháu không thể nói gì, nhiều khi người ta muốn buồn một mình trước khi tìm đến người khác.” Kíli gật đầu nghiêm túc. “Chờ đến khi cậu ta kể cho cháu. Nhưng cứ cư xử bình thường: cậu ấy không cần cháu phải thay đổi thái độ đâu.”

 

“Nhưng bọn cháu thường đối xử tệ với nhau, lại còn hay đánh nhau và…”

 

“Cậu ấy sẽ trân trọng nếu như có ai đó không thương hại cậu ấy và không cố hành động như thể cậu ấy là người mong manh dễ vỡ.”

 

 

Kíli ngộ ra, đây cũng chính là điều cậu cảm thấy lúc này. Tất nhiên, tình cảnh khác nhau nhưng Kíli có thể hiểu Legolas đang tìm kiếm phản ứng bình thường thay vì là thận trọng.

 

 

“Vâng, vậy chúng ta làm gì với balô của cậu ta đây?”

 

 

Thorin không trả lời ngay; thay vào đó gã bảo đảm Kíli thoải mái với mọi thứ cậu cần trong buổi tối nay. Gã chào tạm biệt và hứa sẽ ghé qua vào ngày mai và gửi Fíli đến sau khi cậu học xong. Kíli nhìn bác cậu ôm cái balô của Legolas, cậu cau mày nhưng quyết định không nói gì, thay vào đó, cậu chuyển sang nhìn tivi.

 

Thorin không biết vì sao gã làm vậy; gã sẽ cần một lời giải thích đúng đắn cho lý do tại sao gã làm vậy hoặc nói về những chuyện gã đã làm hôm nay. Gã chỉ biết mình chào tạm biệt người cháu và hứa sẽ trả cái balô cho chủ nhân của nó.

 

Trong lúc này, khi thang máy đưa gã lên lầu bảy, Thorin cảm thấy thứ gì đó thúc vào tâm trí gã và làm loạn nhịp tim đập.

 

 

 

Hết chương 2.


	3. Xã giao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin và Thranduil tìm hiểu nhau. Elrond nghi ngờ và Legolas chỉ muốn bố mình trở lại như xưa.

Vào giờ này tầng bảy hoàn toàn yên tĩnh.

 

Đã hết giờ thăm bệnh và gã thấy mình một mình trên hành lang dài với chỉ những tiếng thì thầm bị nghẽn lại từ tivi ở những căn phòng khác. Gã nhẹ chân đi đến cuối sảnh, nắm chặt cái balô trên tay trái. Thorin ngần ngại một lúc nhìn vào phòng rồi nhìn theo hướng gã thấy phòng thay đồ. Gã đứng đó lâu như vô tận, chìm đắm trong những suy nghĩ của mình. Có gì đó trong toàn bộ chuyện này khiến gã không thoải mái nhưng điều làm gã bực mình là gã không rõ đó là gì. Kéo mình ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ, gã đến phòng thay đồ nhìn quanh và thấy một cái áo choàng bệnh viện và một cái khẩu trang phẫu thuật. Vài phút sau gã nhìn mình trong gương rồi đi đến phòng 704.

 

Giống như lần đầu gã đến đây, mùi thuốc sát trùng pha lẫn với mùi sạch sẽ xộc vào mũi gã. Gã đóng cánh cửa sau lưng mình, co rúm chân tay trong hồi hộp khi bước về trước. Cặp mắt sáng của gã ngước lên một chút nhìn dáng hình trên giường; Thorin nhíu mày khi tai gã nghe thấy tiếng tivi đằng sau và người đàn ông mặt tối lại và hơi sửng sốt khi thấy gã bất thình lình xuất hiện.

 

Âm thanh tivi lấp đầy khoảng lặng giữa họ. Thorin nghĩ đến lời giải thích trong đầu nhưng gã chẳng nói được gì. Mắt gã, luôn tò mò, di chuyển để khắc sâu vào tâm trí cảnh tượng trước mắt.

 

Thranduil Greenwood đang nằm trên giường bệnh, cái chăn mỏng đắp ngang chân, anh mặc một cái quần màu xanh. Phần còn lại của cơ thể anh để trần, những dấu cắt và vết bỏng ở những nơi mà trước đó Thorin không nhận ra. Vết bỏng nặng nhất, vết trên cánh tay, vai và mặt được bọc lại bởi thứ Thorin nghĩ là vải bị thấm máu. Tuy nhiên, cũng như mọi lần Thorin gặp người đàn ông, gã nhìn thấy đôi mắt xanh. Chúng được lấp đầy bằng những giọt nước mắt không bao giờ rơi, long lanh lanh với sự trống rỗng đằng sau.

 

Thorin thấy tim mình thắt lại trong sự thương cảm và nỗi đau. Gã nuốt xuống biết rằng người đàn ông đang nhìn gã với khuôn mặt chuyển từ mặt nạ thờ ơ sang đau đớn.

 

 

“Anh không biết gõ cửa à?” Thranduil mắng lại, co người một chút khi cơn giận trong anh làm động vết thương. “Anh bị bệnh mù hướng nghiêm trọng rồi đó. Đây không phải căn phòng anh nên đến hay được chào đón.”

 

Thorin cau mày tiến đến giường bệnh trong khi nhấc tay trái lên, “Con trai anh đến phòng cháu tôi. Cậu bé để quên cái này.”

 

Thranduil không nói gì, nghiến răng với ánh mắt xuyên thẳng qua mắt Thorin. “Dù sao thì việc gõ cửa trước giúp anh biết tôi muốn có người thăm hay muốn ở một mình.”

 

“Anh không cần phải thô lỗ thế; tôi chỉ làm ơn giúp thằng nhãi thôi.” Thorin đáp lại, cảm thấy ngu ngốc và bực bội.

 

“Anh gọi con trai tôi là gì?” Thranduil di chuyển khỏi giường, di chuyển cánh tay trái và la lên đau đớn.

 

 

Miếng vải băng vết thương của anh có vẻ bị quấn vào một trong những dây truyền tĩnh mạch trên tay. Khi anh di chuyển, tấm vải kéo ra khỏi vết thương, thịt đỏ rỉ máu và mạch máu lộ ra trước cặp mắt sửng sốt kinh hoàng của Thorin. Thorin thả cái túi xuống, chạy sang phía kia của giường, tay run rẩy, cố gắng làm gì đó có ích. Gã nhìn Thranduil, nước mắt lăn dài trên má khi anh nghiến răng. Thorin thử đưa tay về phía trước rồi rút lại và thử như thế hai lần nữa. Cuối cùng, gã đặt tay lên mảng ngực trần của người đàn ông trước mặt, ấn anh nằm xuông trong khi quan sát vết thương.

 

 

“Cái… cái… ống bơm.” Thranduil lắp bắp, cánh tay lành lặn của anh tìm kiếm gì đó.

 

 

Thorin cau mày di chuyển sang bên cạnh tìm thấy cái ống treo trên giường. Nó hình tam giác, màu trắng với rất nhiều nút ở trên. Thorin cầm lấy cái máy và đưa cho Thranduil, tay run rẩy. Anh nhấn nút hai lần, cố gắng lấy lại nhịp thở, nhắm nghiền mắt trong khi mồ hôi đầy mặt. Thorin đứng đó không giúp được gì, nhìn vết thương để trần với mảnh vải treo đó một cách mỉa mai.

 

Vài phút trôi qua và Thranduil vẫn nhắm nghiền mắt cố kiểm soát cơn đau. Anh biết gã còn ở đó, quan sát và há hốc miệng trước tình trạng của anh. Gã thấy bệnh hoạn nhưng lại bị mê hoặc bởi bi kịch của anh. Thranduil thấy mắt nhói đau và tiếng thổn thức mắc trong cuống họng.

 

Anh chờ đợi và chờ đợi hy vọng gã sẽ đi. Anh đếm đến mười trước khi chớp mắt.

 

Gã vẫn còn đấy như anh nghĩ. Nhưng gã không nhìn anh; thay vào đó người đàn ông tóc đen lại chú ý vào màn hình tivi. Đang có trận đấu gì đó, có vẻ là bóng đá. Thorin Oakenshield quay lưng về phía anh, căng thẳng trong khi siết tay thành nắm đấm.

 

Vì một vài lý do, Thranduil cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm cả người và để nước mắt lăn xuống gò má. Anh nằm đó, nguyền rủa số phận và sự may mắn của mình, cố gắng mở miệng bảo gã để anh một mình nhưng câu chữ kẹt cứng trong cổ họng. Gã vẫn quay lưng để Thranduil có sự riêng tư anh cần nhưng vì lý do không thể lý giải được, gã vẫn ở lại phòng.

 

Thranduil muốn ghét gã, muốn hét và gào lên vì sự bối rối của chính mình. Nhưng anh cũng mệt, quá mệt. Thorin quay lại và mắt gã nhìn thấy Thranduil, ngập ngừng gã tiến lại giường, lo lắng.

 

 

“Anh khá hơn chưa?” Thorin ước đoán phản ứng từ người đàn ông tóc vàng trong lúc Thranduil cố gắng tìm kiếm sự thương hại sau câu hỏi quan tâm.

 

“Anh quan tâm làm gì chứ?” Thranduil đáp lại cay đắng.

 

Thorin cau mày quay đi xoa tay “Tôi không nên thế nhưng trông anh có vẻ đau.”

 

 

Tiếng bình luận rì rầm trên tivi phá vỡ bầu không khí yên lặng giữa họ. Thorin đứng đó, tự thấy khó hiểu rằng sao gã chưa đi; nheo mày gã nhặt cái cặp lên và đưa cho Thranduil.

 

 

“Như tôi nói, con trai anh để quên cái này ở phòng cháu tôi.” Thorin nói, để cặp lên sô-pha góc kia căn phòng. “Cậu ta rời đi vội vàng sáng nay… tôi nghĩ là sẽ tìm thấy cậu ta ở đây.”

 

“Nó rời đi sớm.” Thranduil đáp lại cộc lốc. “Cảm ơn vì đã quan tâm, anh Oakenshield.”

 

“Thorin. Gọi tôi là Thorin.” Người đàn ông tóc đen trả lời một cách kì quặc. “Anh chưa trả lời câu hỏi của tôi.”

 

Thranduil chớp mắt nhìn gã “Câu hỏi?”

 

“Anh thấy đỡ hơn chưa?” Thorin thấy môi cong lên khi gã thấy biểu cảm chưng hửng của người đàn ông tóc vàng. Thranduil nhìn Thorin rồi nhìn bức tường trước mặt.

 

“Thuốc giúp giảm đau.” Cuối cùng anh cũng trả lời thì thầm.

 

“Anh có muốn tôi gọi bác sĩ El…?”

 

“KHÔNG!”

 

 

Thorin nhướng mày trước sự bùng nổ, anh thấy nỗi xấu hỗ và giận dữ trên gương mặt anh. Gã cau mày khi tâm trí gã quan sát chi tiết làn da trắng như cẩm thạch, cái mũi hoàn hảo, hàng lông mày, đôi môi mỏng. Thorin mím môi, quay sang thứ đánh lạc hướng gần nhất, cái tivi.

 

 

“Thôi được, tôi sẽ không gọi anh ta.” Thorin đáp lại, cố gắng kiềm lại dòng suy nghĩ.

 

“Tôi không có tâm trạng để gặp anh ta.” Có sự cay đắng trong giọng Thranduil, anh hạ vai, mặt tập trung lên bức tường.

 

 

Thorin bất ngờ gật đầu, cảm thấy không được chào đón; tất nhiên là thế. Gã bỗng từ đâu chui ra và xâm phạm giây phút riêng tư. Gã tóc đen đảo mắt biết rằng gã đã đi quá hạn cho phép mình tự tiện đến phòng 704. Gã quay lại sẵn sàng rời đi nhưng Thranduil làm gã ngạc nhiên với câu hỏi ướm thử.

 

 

“Ai đang chơi vậy?” Giọng Thranduil dịu lại, mắt hướng về tivi, Thorin nhìn anh, người vừa phút trước đã bảo là mình không cần ai bên cạnh lúc này.

 

“Là trận giữa Manchester và Chelsea.” Thorin ngần ngại đáp, gã cố gắng chú ý vào ánh mắt của anh chứ không phải vết thương.

 

Thranduil chớp mắt khó hiểu “Tôi e là mình không biết gì về bóng đá.”

 

 

Đó là một câu bình luận thông thường như câu hỏi mở đầu cuộc đối thoại kỳ lạ. Thorin đứng đó khá khó hiểu nhưng với tâm trí háo hức, gã nhìn tivi rồi nhìn Thranduil suy nghĩ một lúc trước khi quyết định ở lại. Thorin đã thấy nó, sự chịu đựng và xấu hổ; gã có thể thấy nỗi đau và sự cô đơn trong Thranduil. Và một phần trong Thorin phần lúc nào cũng từ chối tìm hiểu điều đó.

 

Về phần Thranduil anh thấy hồi hộp, tim anh đập nhanh hơn và anh rất cố gắng giữ sự tập trung lên tivi. Thrandui cảm thấy tội lỗi leo thang trong tim anh khi anh nhận ra anh thật sự cần ai đó ở bên; nhưng tâm trí và tâm trạng anh không cho phép con trai anh hay bạn thân anh ở cạnh. Kẻ lạ này, kẻ hay lạc đường và khá kì quái này có vẻ là người bầu bạn tốt hơn là những người hiểu anh quá rõ.

 

Nếu hỏi Thorin tại sao gã lại ở lại, gã sẽ không có câu trả lời chính xác. Gã chỉ cảm thấy mình nên ở lại thế nên gã ở. Ngoài ra, đang có trận đấu giữa Manchester và Chelsea, nửa tháng lương của gã cược cho đội Chelsea giành giải vô địch lần nữa.

 

 

“Đây là một trận đấu khá quan trọng.” Thorin nói, xoa tay. “Tôi quên mất nó là hôm nay, thật là lạ vì tôi không quên mất chuyện này bao giờ.”

 

“Ừm.” Thranduil nhìn cái tivi rồi nhìn sang Thorin. “Anh… anh cứ tự nhiên xem ở đây.”

 

Thranduil quay đầu đi, lẫn tránh cặp mắt hiền từ, “Tôi… Hôm nay không phải ngày tốt.”

 

 

Thorin chớp mắt nhìn anh nhưng Thranduil né tránh gã. Thorin ngập ngừng một lúc. Gã đứng đó vài giây nghĩ xem nên làm gì khi Thranduil nói tiếp.

 

 

“Trận đấu… vừa mới bắt đầu.” Thranduil nhìn lên màn hình tivi rồi vào một điểm trên bức tường trước mặt anh. “Anh… Nếu anh muốn, anh có thể ở lại đây xem. Tối nay không có ai đến hết.”

 

 

Ngay khi vừa kết thúc câu nói, Thranduil lập tức muốn tát mình một cái. Tại sao anh lại _cầu xin_ gã đàn ông này ở lại? Tại sao anh lại khăng khăng nài nỉ? Gã có người nhà đang chờ, gia đình, bạn bè, người yêu… Thranduil định nói Thorin là gã có thể về, rằng gã không nhất thiết phải ở lại thì Thorin gật đầu, xua tay.

 

 

“Cảm ơn.”

 

 

Có gì đó ấm áp len lỏi trong Thorin khiến gã mỉm cười, gã đàn ông tóc đen đáp lại, nhìn quanh tìm một cái ghế và đặt nó ngay bên cạnh Thranduil đang hết sức ngạc nhiên. Thorin ngồi xuống, nhìn Thranduil rồi nhìn sang tivi, họ ngồi như thế thật lâu. Thorin lẩm bẩm thật khẽ bối rối vì khoảnh khắc kì quái trong khi Thranduil quan sát mọi cử chỉ của gã.

 

Họ không nói chuyện với nhau nhưng sự thiếu thốn âm thanh có vẻ không làm phiền Thranduil hay Thorin. Gã đàn ông tóc đen bị trận đấu thu hút mà gã có thể hiểu và kiểm soát được. Về phần Thranduil, anh thấy bị Thorin cuốn hút, tình huống gây khó chịu cho anh chỉ được gạt đi khi người kia mỉm cười với anh. Trận đấu trải qua một nửa thời gian và hai bình luận viên đang nói về trận đấu. Thorin dựa lưng ra ghế, nhìn sang Thranduil. Bây giờ không còn gì xao nhãng khỏi cuộc đối thoại.

 

 

“Đội của anh có thắng không?” Thranduil là người đầu tiên phá vỡ sự im lặng, Thorin quay sang anh, gật đầu.

 

“Vâng, họ là đội áo xanh.” Thorin tò mò nhìn Thranduil đang nghiêng đầu sang bên. “Vậy anh không thích bóng đá, thế anh thích gì?”

 

Thranduil suy nghĩ hồi lâu, “Quần vợt, tôi thích quần vợt và bơi lội.”

 

 

Thorin làm biểu cảm ấn tượng, chống tay lên đầu gối.

 

 

“Cũng hay đấy. Tôi chưa từng xem trận quần vợt nào, em gái tôi…” Và ngay lúc đó ánh mắt Thorin lạc đi về nơi nào đó, lập lòe với ánh sáng mà Thranduil không thể nhìn ra trước khi gã nói tiếp. “Em gái tôi từng thích nó.”

 

“Từng thích?” Thranduil tò mò hỏi, Thorin quay lại, miệng vỡ ra một nụ cười.

 

“Em tôi mất mấy năm trước.”

 

Thranduil mím môi, “Xin lỗi, lẽ ra tôi không nên hỏi.”

 

“Không sao, chuyện cũng lâu rồi.” Thorin đáp lại nhưng Thranduil biết giọng điệu của gã nghe không ổn chút nào.

 

 

Thranduil nhận ra trận đấu đã trở lại khi anh nhìn Thorin nhưng hiện tại gã đang suy tư. Thranduil không nên quan tâm, anh thật sự không nên… anh đã không còn quan tâm đến ai nữa.

 

 

“Giải thích cho tôi đi, về nguyên tắc môn này.” Thranduil nói thẳng, co rúm lại vì đau đớn, rít lên khi anh di chuyển và nắm lấy dải băng đang treo lơ lửng để đặt nó thật nhẹ lên vết thương.

 

 

Thorin nhìn anh khó xử nhưng gã nhận ra mình đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cặp mắt màu xanh biển đó. Thranduil nhướn mày, di chuyển bàn tay lành lặn của anh.

 

 

“Coi nào, giải thích cho tôi nghe về trò chơi đi và tại sao đội xanh thắng lại quan trọng vậy.”

 

 

 

Elrond ngáp mệt mỏi nhìn đồng hồ trên tay trái mình. Đã chín giờ rồi và ca trực của anh đã qua. Anh nhìn quanh căn phòng, di chuyển để đặt áo khoác trắng lên giá treo gần cửa. Anh mặc áo khoác của mình vào và rời khỏi văn phòng. Khu vực này của bệnh viện thật yên tĩnh chỉ có tiếng thì thầm của mấy y tá và bác sĩ của ca trực đêm. Elrond di chuyển thật nhanh xuống sảnh đến thang máy gần nhất, tay anh dừng lại ở giữa nút tầng một và tầng bảy. Anh lo lắng về hành vi của Thranduil dạo gần đây, anh ta cư xử không dễ chịu gì với anh và ngay cả với Legolas.

 

Đầu tiên, Elrond bị cản trở hoàn toàn bởi thái độ đó, anh cố tiếp cận Thranduil chỉ để nhận lấy bạo lực. Và, trong khi với Legolas, Thranduil không cư xử thô bạo nhưng anh lại lạnh lùng đến mức Legolas phải bật khóc trong tay Elrond, tự hỏi điều gì đã xảy ra với bố cậu.

 

Elrond vẫn còn rất giận nhưng… nói cho anh biết rằng điều này nằm trong dự đoán. Sau tất cả, nếu Thranduil phát hiện ra tay anh sẽ vĩnh viễn mất cảm giác và mắt trái anh sẽ không bao giờ hồi phục hoàn toàn mà chỉ ngày càng tệ hơn. Đó là còn chưa kể đến vết bỏng trên da, vẻ đẹp mà anh từng có sẽ mãi mãi bị tướt đoạt khỏi anh.

 

 

“Bố không nghĩ đây là tai nạn, Elrond. Nhưng cháu trai bố lại từ chối nói sự thật.” Elrond nhớ lại những gì Celeborn nói với anh vài ngày trước, anh cau mày vẫn suy nghĩ mãi về những lời đó. Người Thranduil đang cố bảo vệ là ai? Nếu như thật sự là anh ta đang cố bảo vệ họ.

 

 

Vị bác sĩ trẻ thở dài, nhấn nút tầng bảy. Giận hay không thì anh cũng cần đến thăm Thranduil và bảo đảm rằng anh ta không nghĩ đến chuyên ngu xuẩn hay quyết liệt.

 

Elrond đang tính gõ cửa phòng Thranduil thì anh dừng lại, nghe thấy ai đó đang nói chuyện trong phòng. Elrond cau mày nhận ra giọng nói quen thuộc nhưng anh vẫn không nhớ ra nó thuộc về ai.

 

 

“Cũng không phức tạp thế, họ có nhiều câu lạc bộ, tổ chức và đội tuyển quốc gia.”

 

 

Elrond áp tai lên cửa nghe thấy giọng đàn ông rõ ràng giải thích về bóng đá cho Thranduil. Điều này chỉ khiến anh càng khó hiểu vì anh biết Thranduil khinh thường môn thể thao này. Vị bác sĩ tiếp tục nghe cho đến khi gã đàn ông kêu lên nản chí trước những gì Thranduil vừa nói. Elrond nhíu mày, lục tìm trong túi con dao quân đội Thụy Sĩ. Anh rút dao ra và quỳ xuống, đưa nó vào qua kẻ hở gần sàn.

 

Đưa con dao vào trong qua khe hở dứa cửa, anh di chuyển tay để con dao phản chiếu hình ảnh cái giường và… đây. Hình ảnh hơi nhòe nhưng nhíu mắt và tiến lại gần Elrond có thể xác định kẻ lạ mặt.

 

Thorin Oakenshield.

 

 

“Bác sĩ Peredhil?” Elrond nhảy dựng lên bất ngờ quay lại và thấy y tá đang trực nhìn xuống anh với biểu cảm lúng túng.

 

 

Elrond hắng giọng, đứng thẳng dậy, cất con dao đi. Anh nhìn cảnh cửa rồi nhìn cô y tá đang nhướng mày thắc mắc. Elrond thấy hai má nóng lên vì xấu hổ.

 

 

“Tôi… tôi… Bạn tôi đang trong phòng.” Anh giải thích, người phụ nữ gật đầu, chờ anh nói thêm. Elrond ngập ngừng nói tiếp “Có ai đó ở đây.”

 

“Tôi có nên gọi bảo vệ không?” Cô y tá hỏi, cau mày lo lắng, Elrond huơ tay lắc đầu.

 

“Không, không… chỉ là…” Elrond nhìn cánh cửa rồi quay lại với cô y tá. “Ổn cả, anh ấy là bạn tôi, tôi đã khá lo nhưng mà có vẻ như mọi chuyện tốt hơn rồi và tôi tin là chuyến viếng thăm đã giúp ích.”

 

Cô y tá gật đầu không chắc mình nên làm gì, Elrond thẳng người dậy, đút tay vào túi.

 

 

“Đừng lo cho họ. Nếu ai hỏi cứ bảo là tôi cho phép.”

 

 

Cô y tá gật đầu, quan sát cử chỉ lặp lại ở Elrond; người phụ nữ cuối cùng lắc đầu, khịt mũi.

 

Elrond Peredhil không biết chính xác nên cảm thấy thế nào. Một mặt, Thranduil có vẻ thích thú với cuộc trò chuyện. Tất nhiên anh không thấy được mặt Thranduil nhưng không có tiếng hét và sự thô bạo là biểu hiện tốt. Mặt khác, Elrond thở dài, anh không muốn Thranduil tự lừa dối mình với thứ có thể chỉ đơn thuần là tình bạn.

 

Vị bác sĩ bước ra khỏi thang máy đi về phía xe mình trong khi gọi một cú điện thoại.

 

 

“Elrohir, anh trai con đâu?” Elrond đảo mắt, bước vào xe. “Không, không đừng có làm thế. Nghe bố đây.”

 

 

Người đàn ông kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, cảm thấy cơn đau đầu bắt đầu hành hạ khi cặp sinh đôi của anh bắt đầu cãi nhau qua điện thoại. Anh nghe thấy giọng nói thứ ba và không thể không mỉm cười.

 

 

“Bố?”

 

“Con lại vừa đánh anh trai của con nữa à?” Elrond hỏi trìu mến, anh có thể nghe Arwen cười qua điện thoại.

 

“Hai ảnh thật không biết mệt là gì, cố gắng làm cho Legolas vui. Có chuyện gì xảy ra hôm nay vậy bố?”

 

 

Elrond cũng muốn biết câu trả lời cho câu hỏi, anh muốn chia sẻ lo âu với con gái nhưng quyết định anh nên bàn trực tiếp với cô bé.

 

 

“Bố sẽ nói với con sau. Bố gọi chỉ để xem Legolas thế nào rồi và để xem con có cần bố mua gì về không?”

 

“Dạ, con nghĩ là tụi con ổn. Bọn con vừa ăn pizza và Legolas… anh ấy đỡ hơn rồi. Anh ấy nhớ chú Thranduil.”

 

 

Elrond gật đầu nghĩ về những gì mình vừa thấy và nghe trong phòng. Anh khởi động máy, chào tạm biệt con gái. Anh không phải đến chỗ làm sớm ngày mai nên anh sẽ tận dụng thời gian để nói chuyện với Celeborn. Nếu như ông ấy thật sự nghị chuyện xảy ra với Thranduil không phải là tai nạn thì họ cần điều tra xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

 

 

 

Đến hơn nửa đêm Thorin mới về đến nhà, trên miệng nở một nụ cười nhẹ, huýt sáo khẽ trong khi bước đến tủ lạnh. Gã nhìn vào trong, lấy một chai bia và miếng phô mai.

 

Thorin bước vào phòng thì cánh cửa bên trái bật mở, Fíli xuất hiện, nhìn Thorin từ trên xuống dưới trước khi nhíu mày bối rối.

 

 

“Bác vừa ở đâu về vậy? Kíli bảo cháu là bác rời bệnh viện cả tiếng trước rồi nhưng giờ bác mới về và trông… rất hạnh phúc.” Fíli nheo mắt khi Thorin đảo mắt, nhún vai.

 

“Cháu không cần phải miêu tả bác là một tên hay cáu bẳn và không hạnh phúc.” Thorin đáp lại khiến Fíli gần như khịt mũi. “Bác đi xem bóng đá, vậy thôi.”

 

 

Fíli giữ sự hoài nghi trong đôi mắt đen, bất giác Thorin cảm thấy như mình đang bị quan sát bởi ánh mắt cương nghị của người cháu. Giống y như mẹ của cậu mà Throrin luôn thương nhớ.

 

 

“À ra thế. Bác xem cùng bác Dwalin và Balin à?”

 

 

Fíli biết câu trả lời nhưng cậu chỉ muốn tìm ra điều khác lạ ở bác mình.

 

 

Thorin lắc đầu “Không. Bác chỉ… đi lòng vòng thôi, gần bệnh viện. Giờ thì ngủ đi. Ngày mai cháu còn phải đi học.”

 

“Ngủ ngon, bác Thorin.”

 

“Ngủ ngon, Fíli.”

 

 

Fíli nhìn theo bác mình đi vào phòng và đóng cửa lại. Chàng trai trẻ đứng đó vài phút tự hỏi điều gì vừa xảy ra với bác mình khiến gã vui vẻ đến thế.

 

 

 

Tối đó Thranduil không ngủ.

 

Tâm trí anh tràn ngập những suy nghĩ và ký ức của cảm giác và những cuộc đối thoại. Anh quay đầu nhìn tivi, buổi tối đã mang lại cho anh một ngạc nhiên dễ chịu.

 

Sự xuất hiện của Thorin tạo ra những cảm giác đối nghịch trong anh và dù vậy nó khiến anh nhẹ nhõm và tim đập thổn thức.

 

Thranduil nhìn những vết thương của mình và tâm trí nhớ lại chuyến viếng thăm không lường trước và không được chào đón của Galion. Anh vốn nghĩ chương đó của cuộc đời anh đã bị lãng quên và rồi… người đàn ông đó dám quay trở lại.

 

 

_“Nhìn xem gương mặt xinh đẹp bị bỏng… nói tôi nghe, còn ai sẽ chú ý đến anh nữa hả? Đối mặt với chuyện đó đi, không có ai yêu anh như tôi yêu anh. Cả mẹ của Legolas cũng không thấy gì ngoài cảm giác kinh tởm dành cho anh… tưởng tượng xem nếu cô ta thấy con quái vật anh trở thành bây giờ. Và đừng nhắc đến Haldir… Thranduil đáng thương, thật dễ thay đổi, thật cô đơn.”_

 

 

Thranduil nghiến răng nhìn cánh tay trái và mắt trái của anh đã mờ ngay lúc đó. Mọi vật trở nên không rõ ràng và một chút mờ nhạt đằng sau. Anh nhắm mắt với câu hỏi của Galion quấy nhiễu tâm trí và trái tim anh.

 

Có gì đó trên tivi kêu gọi sự chú ý của Thranduil, anh quay lại nhìn đội áo xanh, Chelsea, xuất hiện lúc này lúc khác trên màn hình. Thranduil không bao giờ nhận ra anh đã thoải mái thế nào và làm thế nào nụ cười xuất hiện trên môi anh. Anh đẩy ý nghĩ ám ảnh đi và quyết định một trận khác, nhớ đến giọng nói trầm của Thorin, nhớ lại xem tại sao đội Chelsea lại quan trọng với gã vậy.

 

Từ lúc đó cho đến hết đêm, Thranduil bị xâm lấn bởi ý nghĩ về Thorin, bóng đá và lời hứa xem trận chung kết cùng nhau.

 

 

 

“Ada?” Thranduil ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Legolas bước vào phòng một cách thận trọng; Thranduil thấy lòng trĩu nặng khi thấy bóng dáng con trai.

 

 

Anh muốn kéo cậu lại gần nhưng bác sĩ đang rửa vết bỏng làm lộ da thịt trần trụi. Legolas quan sát với đôi mắt mở to trước khi cậu quay đi, chuẩn bị rời khỏi đó.

 

 

“Legolas.” Cậu bé dừng khi nghe tiếng bố gọi, cậu không muốn quay lại vì cậu biết bố mình luôn nổi giận mỗi khi cậu chứng kiến cảnh tượng đang diễn ra.

 

“Legolas, làm ơn.” Thranduil không nói gì ngoài cầu xin, vị bác sĩ liếc nhìn bệnh nhân rồi cậu bé, ông ta định phản đối nhưng rồi lại thôi. Ngay từ ngày đầu nhận Thranduil làm bệnh nhân ông đã quyết định không tranh cãi với anh.

 

 

Legolas cắn môi dưới, bước đến gần bố mình. Thranduil nắm lấy tay cậu, siết nhẹ đến khi cậu nhấc cằm lên để nhìn vào cặp mắt xanh của Thranduil.

 

 

“Bố xin lỗi.” Là tất cả những gì Thranduil nói, Legolas nuốt nước mắt, mỉm cười với anh.

 

“Không sao đâu Ada, con hiểu mà.”

 

 

Thranduil siết tay cậu lần nữa rồi cả hai đợi đến khi vị bác sĩ làm xong việc của ông. Legolas liếc nhìn vai và vết bỏng trên mặt, ấn tượng với những gì bác sĩ đã làm bên vết thương rỉ máu. Thranduil thấy căng thẳng trên vai nhưng anh không lần nào ngăn sự tò mò của con trai. Gần đây, anh tức giận nhưng tất cả đều không phải là lỗi của Legolas.

 

 

Cậu bé nhìn xung quanh và thấy cái balô của mình “Ế! Đó là cái túi của con. Con không nhớ đã để nó ở đây.”

 

“Đúng vậy.” Thranduil đáp. “Con để quên nó ở phòng bạn con, Thorin đã mang nó đến đây.”

 

“Thorin?” Legolas cau mày, nhẩm lại cái tên trên môi trong lúc cố gắng nhớ ra gương mặt quen thuộc.

 

“Con biết cái tên này.”

 

“Bác của Kíli Durin.”

 

“Ồ là gã.” Legolas sau đó nheo mắt nhìn bố mình “Thorin?”

 

Thranduil tròn mắt, cố nén nụ cười “Con nên cảm ơn chú ấy vì điệu bộ đó.”

 

“Hừm… làm như con sẽ thế… Con không thích gã đó. Có gì đó kì cục ở gã.” Legolas quan sát kĩ bố mình nhưng Thranduil giữ im lặng.

 

 

Có gì đó mà Thranduil chưa kể với cậu nhưng Legolas tạm thời bỏ qua nó. Cậu chỉ muốn ở cạnh bố khi bố cậu còn đang trong tâm trạng tốt.

 

Họ ở cùng nhau cả buổi chiều, Legolas làm bài tập và trò chuyện thoải mái với bố cậu.

 

Thỉnh thoảng cậu lại thấy bố mình chịu đựng cơn đau bất chợt khi vết thương rỉ máu và mạch máu đập căng thẳng. Vào những lúc đó, cậu muốn làm gì đó, bất cứ gì để xoa dịu sự khó chịu của bố mình. Nhưng thứ duy nhất cậu có thể làm là mỉm cười yếu ớt khi bố cậu cười với cậu.

 

Sắp hết giờ thăm bệnh thì cửa bật mở và Elrond bước vào phòng. Thranduil nhìn bạn mình nhưng Elrond lại đang nhìn bạn mình một cách căng thẳng.

 

 

“Cậu thế nào rồi, Thranduil?” Elrond hỏi, bước vào phòng và chào Legolas.

 

“Đỡ hơn rồi.”

 

 

Elrond nhướng mày chuẩn bị nói thì giọng nói sau lưng anh khiến anh chú ý. Vị bác sĩ quay lưng lại và lông mày anh nhấc lên ngạc nhiên, anh quay lại nhìn Thranduil đang có vẻ xấu hổ.

 

 

“Bóng đá? Cậu xem bóng đá thật đấy à?” Elrond hỏi với một chút hài hước trong giọng nói, Legolas nhìn sang cái tivi rồi nhìn bố mình và đột nhiên chú ý đến chuyện này.

 

“Bố, bố ghét trò này mà. Sao bố lại xem?” Thranduil mở miệng rồi lại ngậm lại rồi tròn mắt, ngửa đầu để giấu sự ngại ngùng.

 

“Không có gì khác trên tivi và sau trận này sẽ… sẽ có cuộc thi bơi.” Thranduil liếc nhìn Elrond đang cười trong khi Legolas gần như chớp mắt.

 

 

Elrond khịt mũi lắc đầu nhưng không nói gì, Legolas quay trở lại bài vở trong khi Elrond tiến đến bên Thranduil.

 

 

“Vậy là cậu đang thấy ổn phải không?”

 

“Vâng, tôi… tôi nợ anh một lời xin lỗi cho những ngày trước.”

 

Elrond lắc đầu “Đừng lo. Tôi chỉ muốn cậu hiểu là tôi lo cho cậu. Bất cứ gì cậu muốn nói, tôi luôn ở đây để nghe, Thranduil. Đừng… đừng bao giờ khép mình lại nữa.”

 

 

Thranduil gật đầu, cười yếu ớt với bạn mình, Elrond không nói gì nữa vì cuộc đối thoại anh định có với Thranduil nên tránh mặt Legolas.

 

 

“Tôi đến vì Legolas.” Elrond nói. “Nhưng cũng để báo với cậu là tôi cần nói chuyện với cậu và tôi cần cậu sẵn sàng vì chúng ta thực sự cần phải nói chuyện.”

 

 

Thranduil nhíu mày quan sát Elrond cẩn thận. Tim anh chùng xuống khi thấy tia sáng lạ trong mắt Elrond.

 

Anh biết cuộc đối thoại là về vấn đề gì và anh cảm giác Elrond không phải là người duy nhất sẽ đến thăm anh.

 

 

“Tại sao anh…” Thranduil bắt đầu nhưng bị ánh mắt của Elrond chặn lại.

 

“Không phải lúc này, Thranduil. Nghỉ ngơi đi, chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện vào ngày mai.”

 

 

Thranduil gật đầu nhanh, quay sang Legolas đang cười với mình, đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên trán Thranduil.

 

 

“Ngủ ngon, Ada. Làm ơn ăn gì đó và gọi con nếu bố cần gì.”

 

“Bố hứa, bố nhớ con.” Thranduil quan sát Legolas rời đi với Elrond đóng cửa lại. Khi cửa đã đóng, anh ngập ngừng cho đến lúc ai đó bên ngoài lại gõ cửa.

 

“Mời vào.” Anh nói, nhìn cánh cửa và sẵn sàng gọi y tá nếu cần thiết.

 

 

Tim anh đập nhanh và bụng chộn rộn sự xuất hiện của cặp mắt sáng và mái tóc sẫm màu. Thorin bước vào phòng, gãi đầu sột soạt.

 

 

“Chào.”

 

“Chào.”

 

Thorin đóng cửa lại sau gã, bước đến chỗ Thranduil. “Ừm, anh hôm nay thế nào rồi?”

 

 

Thranduil đang định mỉm cười nhưng anh kiềm bản thân lại trong lúc quan sát người đàn ông lo lắng trước mặt.

 

 

“Tôi khá hơn rồi. Cảm ơn vì đã hỏi.” Sau đó Thranduil hất đầu về cái tivi. “Không phải bóng đá nhưng tôi hy vọng có thể xem cùng anh.”

 

 

Thorin quay lại và thấy một nhóm người đang sẵn sàng thi bơi. Gã tóc đen đặt cái ghế sát giường rồi ngồi xuống.

 

 

“Tôi không nghĩ anh sẽ lại đến.” Thranduil nhận xét, đột nhiên thấy nhút nhát.

 

“Tôi đã định không đến.” Thorin thành thật đáp, gã quay sang nhún vai nhìn Thranduil. “Tôi mừng vì đã thay đổi quyết định.”

 

 

Thranduil cảm thấy có gì đó khuấy động trong tim anh; anh cho phép mắt mình cảm thấy sự mâu thuẫn. Ngày hôm qua khi anh mời Thorin, tâm trí anh đã tràn đầy những khả năng giữa họ. Hôm nay anh chỉ cảm thấy bối rối.

 

 

“Tôi mừng vì anh đã thế.” Thranduil nhìn thorin gật đầu.

 

“Xem nào, anh phải giải thích cho tôi vì tôi không thấy bơi lội có gì hấp dẫn.”

 

 

Thranduil mỉm cười gật đầu trong khi anh bắt đầu giải thích cuộc thi bơi cho gã.

 

Một lần nữa, với việc họ không chú ý, tối lại đến, họ dành thời gian nói về những thứ nhỏ nhặt. Cảm giác dâng lên trong tim cả hai mà cả hia người đều không muốn suy nghĩ qua nhiều về chúng.

 

 

 

Hết chương 3.


	4. Đổ vỡ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bối rối, nỗi đau, những bí mật và quá nhiều sự chối bỏ... dù vậy, vẫn luôn có người sẵn sàng giúp đỡ khi cần.

Thranduil cười rạng rỡ lần đầu tiên anh nghe thấy tiếng cười của Thorin. Anh cảm thấy mãn nguyện vì mình là nguyên nhân của giọng cười trầmvang khắp căn phòng. Thường thì Thorin sẽ mỉm cười hoặc nhếch mép chứ chưa từng bật cười và điều đó thật đáng tiếc vì gã trông đẹp trai với vẻ hạnh phúc tỏa ra từ gương mặt.

 

Người đàn ông tóc vàng lắc đầu, cố gắng xua đi bất kỳ ý nghĩ nào gắn Thorin với từ đẹp trai. Rồi Thorin bắn cho anh cái nhìn chằm chằm, nụ cười của gã trông thư giản khác vẻ ngoài lãnh đạm thường ngày. Mắt gã sáng lấp lánh với sự thích thú vẫn còn đó.

 

 

"Tôi không tin anh." Cuối cùng Thorin cũng nói nhưng Thranduil nhếch miệng tận hưởng sự hoài nghi trong giọng nói của gã.

 

"Ồ, tôi đang rất chân thành mà, tin tôi đi. Tôi nghĩ Elrond sẽ khuyến khích tôi nói điều này cho anh."

 

 

Cả hai người đã làm thế này trong nhiều ngày. Sau sự ngượng ngùng lúc đầu và những cuộc đối thoại gượng ép, mọi thứ bắt đầu trôi chảy giữa họ. Họ tìm thấy điểm chung trong đam mê dành cho nhiếp ảnh và cắm trại trong khi họ có sở thích khác nhau về thể thao và món ăn. Nhưng kể cả khi họ không đồng ý về chuyện gì đó thì cả hai đều cho người kia một dạng thử thách hóm hỉnh. Rất nhanh cả hai bọn họ đều háo hức với việc có người kia bầu bạn.

 

 

"Vậy tại sao anh lại kể cho tôi?" Thorin hỏi, bị mê hoặc bởi cái nhếch môi rộng dần của người kia.

 

 

Gã đã để ý đến nó trước nhưng mắt gã lại nhìn thấy vết bỏng, đến lớp da thịt sống ửng đỏ và nâu, với một chút sắc trắng và một chút thứ gì đó khác. Vết thương thỉnh thoảng được để hở, một số khác được băng lại bằng vải nhưng Thorin luôn cẩn thận khi nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh chứ không phải vết bỏng. Ngay lúc này, gã muốn giữ nụ cười đó hơn vì kể cả khi bị biến dạng, nó vẫn khiến gương mặt Thranduil trông cực kỳ quyến rũ.

 

 

"Ồ, tôi chỉ nghĩ anh sẽ nhớ chuyện vặt này khi anh gặp anh ta và anh sẽ không thể nào dừng cười được." Đôi mắt xanh của Thranduil sáng lên với sự tinh quái. "Anh sẽ không thể nào dừng lại và anh ta sẽ xấu hổ."

 

 

Thorin lắc đầu, khịt mũi; gã chắc chắn sẽ nhớ điều này ngay khi thấy Bác sĩ Peredhil. Đột nhiên Thranduil co người vì cơn đau từ vai, anh nghiến răng thở mạnh. Thorin đứng dậy ngay lập tức, tiến đến giường sẵn sàng gọi y tá hoặc giúp đỡ anh với thuốc kháng sinh.

 

 

"Anh ổn chứ?"

 

 

Thranduil gật đầu, cảm thấy thứ gì đó khác ngoài cơn đau khi anh nhìn thấy vẻ lo âu trên mặt Thorin. Anh cố mỉm cười nhưng chỉ có thể nhăn mặt.

 

 

"Hơi khó chịu thôi. Không có gì đâu." Thranduil cố gắng ngồi dậy rồi nhớ ra cánh tay trái của anh đã bị liệt hoàn toàn.

 

"Đây, để tôi giúp anh."

 

 

Thorin không biết điều gì thôi thúc gã đề nghị giúp, gã chỉ tiến đến gần hơn, đưa cánh tay khỏe vòng quanh bụng người tóc vàng. Họ ở rất gần nhau. Quá gần và Thranduil cảm thấy cái nóng cháy bỏng khác trên da. Anh có thể ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa của Thorin và cảm nhận cánh tay gã mạnh và chắc chắn thế nào.

 

Đó là khoảnh khắc kì quặc, tràn ngập cảm xúc không chắc chắn và xa lạ. Thranduil đột nhiên ý thức được tình trạng của chính mình, anh không mặc áo và trông khó coi. Về phần Thorin, gã bối rối. Gã không biết tại sao bỗng dưng lại thấy rụt rè và không chắc chắn. Gã không dám nhìn qua Thranduil vì biết nếu anh quay mặt qua thì họ sẽ ở vị trí còn không thoải mái hơn.

 

Thời gian dường như ngừng trôi khi Thorin giúp Thranduil ngồi dậy; sau khi đã xong xuôi, gã nán lại một giây trước khi lùi ra. Thorin ghét bản thân mình bởi gò má gã đang nóng bừng vì xấu hổ, Thranduil thì có vẻ bình thản kể cả khi trái tim anh đập mạnh và bụng anh run dữ dội.

 

 

"Cảm ơn." Thranduil nói như thì thầm, không dám ngước mắt lên.

 

"Không có gì." Thorin đáp lại với cùng tông giọng như bị nghẹn đó.

 

 

Thorin đang ở gần người đàn ông ngồi trên giường, Thranduil ngước mắt để nhìn Thorin quan sát mình thật gần. Có gì đó đằng sau đôi mắt sáng của Thorin mà Thranduil không thể đọc được. Họ giữ như thế thật lâu, Thorin nhìn Thranduil trong khi Thranduil giữ yên hướng mắt.

 

Chuyện lẽ ra đã kết thúc trong tình huống thuận lợi cho Thorin nếu gã không rời mắt đến vết bỏng trên mặt. Trong một khoảnh khắc Thorin có thể quan sát kĩ gương mặt bị đánh dấu ngay trước mặt gã. Điều đó đủ để mang Thranduil về lại hiện thực; người đàn ông tóc vàng hạ ánh mắt, căng cơ má khiến mặt mình đau.

 

Thranduil đã nhìn thấy nó, sự kinh tởm và chối từ trong mắt Thorin. Gương mặt của anh sẽ không còn như xưa nữa. Thranduil đã trở thành một người bị đóng dấu; anh cảm thấy nỗi buồn như sợi thòng lọng thắt quanh cổ họng. Galion nói đúng và anh ghét hắn vì điều đó. Sự thay đổi không thoát khỏi đôi mắt chăm chú của Thorin nhưng gã tóc đen không biết phải làm gì hay nói gì. Gã không cố ý nhìn vào vết bỏng hay làm Thranduil không thoải mái.

 

Thorin suy ngẫm với ý định nói gì đó, bất cứ gì nhưng gã không thể. Rồi, gã làm một việc không ngờ, khác thường và nó dẫn đến một chuỗi cảm xúc bối rối khác cho tâm trí vốn hỗn độn của gã. Gã rướn tới, đặt ngón cái và ngón trỏ dưới cằm Thranduil và khiến anh nhìn vào mắt gã. Thranduil thở ra hoảng hốt nhưng không thể nhìn chỗ khác.

 

Thorin nghiêng đầu, mắt gã di chuyển từ đôi mắt xanh đến đôi môi hé mở rồi quay trở lại đôi mắt. Không khí tràn đầy sự căng thẳng, Thorin cảm thấy ngực bị kéo, gã rướn tới và hôn lên má Thranduil.

 

Chỉ là lướt môi nhẹ nhưng cũng đủ để Thranduil nhắm mắt và khiến tim anh ngừng đập.

 

 

"Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không có ý làm anh thấy khó chịu."

 

 

Thranduil không có cơ hội đáp lại vì ngay khi Thorin nói xong, gã rời đi.

 

Thorin đập cánh cửa thang máy khi nó đóng lại; gã nguyền rủa, lắc đầu và chạy qua lại như con thú bị nhốt trong chuồng.

 

 

"Chết tiệt." Gã lẩm bẩm trong khi cố gắng kiểm soát nhịp tim.

 

"Chó chết!" Tại sao gã lại làm thế? Tại sao... Gã có muốn hôn anh không?

 

 

Gã có thật sự muốn hôn anh không?!

 

Thorin chửi lần nữa, đập cánh cửa thang máy lần hai, cánh cửa mở ra và gã đi nhanh đến xe mình. Bật đài phát thanh, gã cố gắng tự dìm mình trong sự ngu ngốc, suy nghĩ và cảm giác của gã hòa vào bản nhạc trong xe.

 

Thranduil ngồi đó tự hỏi chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Anh nhắm mắt, bình tĩnh lại, đóng tâm trí và trái tim trước bất cứ hy vọng nào đang nảy nở trong anh. Anh không thể chịu đựng điều này, anh không thể lại bước vào một mối quan hệ điên khùng khác rồi lại kết thúc trong sự tổn thương lần nữa. Với Thranduil chuyện rất rõ ràng: Thorin và anh đến từ hai thế giới khác nhau. Anh nhắm mắt lại và cố gắng quên đi mùi hương ngọt ngào của Thorin và làn môi ấm của gã trên má anh.

 

 

 

Tauriel lẻn vào với đôi môi cong lên thành nụ cười khẽ.

 

Kíli đang ngủ, nằm ngửa với miệng há to. Căn phòng trống nhưng có dấu hiệu cho biết người nhà Kíli vẫn ở trong bệnh viện. Tauriel bước vào phòng, đóng cánh cửa sau lưng cô; cô đứng đó trong một phút, cắn môi dưới, ngập ngừng.

 

Cô đến để thăm Kíli ngay trước cuộc phẫu thuật và cô chỉ muốn gặp cậu. Thở dài, cô tiến gần đến giường cậu trong khi lôi từ trong túi ra một cuốn truyện tranh khác. Nhìn sang bên phải, mắt cô thấy hình dáng thư giãn của Kíli, cậu bé trông thật yên bình. Tauriel mỉm cười lần nữa, đặt cuốn truyện tranh lên bàn trước khi đưa tay lên trên mặt cậu. Ngập ngừng cô vuốt lên gò má, cảm thấy má ấm lên vì sự gần gũi.

 

Tauriel e dè giật tay ra, nhìn cái bàn với món quà cô mang tới. Lắc đầu, cô cảm thấy xấu hổ nên xoay đi, sẵn sàng rời khỏi phòng.

 

 

"Cậu đi luôn à?" Kíli ngáp, đôi mắt ngái ngủ của cậu mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy cái đầu tóc đỏ.

 

 

Tauriel mở mắt, cảm thấy nhịp tim nhanh hơn và má cô nóng lên bên dưới cái nhìn của cậu. Kíli oằn mình cố gắng ngồi dậy, giữ lấy biểu cảm đau đớn cậu cảm thấy ở chân.

 

 

"Cậu nên nhờ giúp đỡ, đồ ngốc." Tauriel tiến đến gần Kíli, lắc đầu trong khi giúp cậu ngồi dậy. "Mình nghĩ tốt hơn nên để cậu ngủ. Mình chỉ ghé qua để chúc cậu may mắn trong cuộc phẫu thuật."

 

Kíli mỉm cười ngu ngốc vừa ngáp lần nữa "Cảm ơn! Tớ mừng vì cậu ở đây. Ở trường thế nào?"

 

 

Tauriel ngồi xuống gần cậu hơn, tay cô đùa với ngón tay của Kíli trong khi cậu tập trung vào câu chuyện của cô. Cả hai người ngồi đó truyện trò đến lúc Fíli vào phòng, mang cho em trai cái bánh pudding sôcôla và cậu ngạc nhiên khi thấy em trai với Tauriel. Fíli chỉ có thể lắc đầu trong khi nói thầm với em trai "chúc may mắn" sau lưng Tauriel.

 

 

"Cậu muốn ăn không?" Kíli đưa cái tô cho Tauriel gật đầu lia lịa. Cả hai người ăn chung cái bánh trong im lặng, thỉnh thoảng lại nhìn nhau.

 

"Này, tớ muốn hỏi cậu," Kíli bắt đầu, nghiêng đầu tò mò. "Legolas thế nào rồi?"

 

 

Tauriel liếm cái muỗng, nhìn Kíli ngơ ngác vì câu hỏi: cô hất đầu, cân nhắc câu trả lời dưới cái nhìn chắm chằm của Kíli.

 

 

"Tại sao cậu lại hỏi?" Cuối cùng cô nhún vai hỏi Kíli.

 

"Tớ biết cậu ta phiền phức và là xấc láo, nhưng... cậu biết đó, cậu ấy cũng không tệ đến vậy và chúng ta là...bạn, đúng không?" Kíli đột ngột cảm thấy ngu ngốc, cau mày trước tia sáng trêu chọc trong mắt Tauriel.

 

"Hai người đúng là ngốc thật." Tauriel cười khúc khích, lắc đầu. "Ừ, cậu ấy cũng nghĩ cậu phiền phức và ừ, cậu ấy cũng xem cậu là bạn."

 

"Tốt, vậy thì... cậu ta sao rồi?"

 

 

Tauriel mím môi suy tư, nhớ lại trạng thái cảm xúc của Legolas trong ba tuần rồi. Chuyện không dễ dàng gì cho bạn thân của cô, cậu tranh cãi với bố mình và cuối tuần ở nhà mẹ khiến cậu càng buồn hơn. Kíli nhìn thấy thái độ thay đổi, mặt cậu xụ xuống, nắm lấy tay Tauriel và cô mỉm cười buồn bã với cậu.

 

 

"Cậu biết không? Mình không thật sự biết cậu ấy thế nào nữa. Mình nghĩ cậu ấy vẫn buồn vì bố cậu ấy vẫn còn trong bệnh viện." Tauriel thở dài. "Cậu ấy cần thứ gì đó để phân tâm, cậu nên gọi cho cậu ấy."

 

 

Kíli nghĩ về chuyện đó, cậu biết Tauriel và Legolas đã là bạn thân kể từ hồi mẫu giáo. Một phần trong Kíli sẽ luôn cảm thấy ganh tị với mối quan hệ giữa Tauriel và Legolas. Nhìn qua Tauriel, cậu thấy tệ vì những cảm xúc đó, cậu mỉm cười với cái gật đầu của cô.

 

 

"Tớ nên làm vậy. Ngay khi tớ phẫu thuật xong tớ sẽ gọi cho cậu ta." Kíli nhoẻn cười với Tauriel, người rướn tới hôn nhẹ lên má cậu.

 

"Cảm ơn, Kíli."

 

 

 

Thorin Oakenshield vốc nước lên mặt, gã hít vào và thở ra, cảm thấy dòng nước lạnh trênlàn da mặt nóng. Gã rùng mình, mắt nhắm và nước chảy ngay dưới tay. Gã vốc nước hai lần nữa trước khi đứng thẳng dậy, lần mò tìm cái khăn gã để gần bồn rửa.

 

Gã lau khô mặt, chớp mặt chậm nhìn hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong gương. Gã có bọng mắt; mặt gã mệt mỏi và căng thẳng. Thorin đã làm việc cật lực trong vài ngày qua, không thể ghé thăm cháu gã ở bệnh viện. Âm thanh cửa mở khiến gã quay lại, rồi Thorin thấy mình đối diện với đứa cháu lớn, đang nhìn gã trước khi lắc đầu.

 

 

"Bác nên về nhà ngủ đi." Fíli tiến đến gã trung niên đang bắt chéo tay. "Kíli sẽ ổn thôi."

 

Thorin đặt tay lên cổ Fíli, mỉm cười nhẹ, "Bác biết, nhưng bác vẫn muốn ở đây khi chuyện này diễn ra. Bác không thể đến đây mấy ngày qua và bác không muốn cháu hay nó cảm thấy cô đơn."

 

"Nah, bọn cháu không thấy cô đơn đâu. Bọn cháu hiểu. Chuyện phải hệ trọng nếu không bác đã không phải đứng ra phụ trách cả vụ thương lượng." Fíli cau mày với Thorin, bên ngoài nhà vệ sinh, sảnh bệnh viện đầy người đi qua lại thật nhanh từ những phía khác nhau.

 

"Mà chuyện thế nào rồi bác?"

 

"Bọn ta đã nghe điều khoản và đọc hợp đồng." Thorin suy tư đáp. "Có vẻ là giao dịch hợp lý và đây sẽ là cơ hội để mở rộng kinh doanh ra nước ngoài."

 

"Cháu có thể hiểu chuyện đó _chẳng là gì_ ngoài một dặm. Vụ đó là thế nào?" Fíli hỏi, nhìn bác mình thấu hiểu.

 

"Điều này có nghĩa bác phải quay lại chịu trách nhiệm mọi thứ, bác sẽ đi công tác nhiều và hai đứa sẽ cô đơn." Thorin nhấc tay trước khi Fíli có thể phản đối. "Họ cần bác tuần tới ở Eregion để thăm quan khu mỏ và rồi họ muốn bác đến thăm Rohan một vài lầnvào dịp Giáng Sinh tới đây."

 

"Nếu chúng ta chấp nhận giao kèo, chuyện là thế."

 

Fíli nhíu lông mày, "Nhưng, bác, đây là cơ hội lớn. Cháu biết đây là điều bác vẫn luôn mong chờ kể từ khi... Kể từ khi bác nhận nuôi bọn cháu."

 

Thorin gật đầu, đứng trước cửa phòng Kíli, "Đúng thế. Nhưng ban giám đốc vẫn còn đang xem xét đề nghị. Đừng lo về nó, Fíli. Chuyện gì xảy ra thì sẽ xảy ra bất kể chúng ta có gấp rút thế nào. Lúc này bác chỉ muốn bảo đảm Kíli sẽ ổn."

 

 

Họ đến kịp lúc để xem y tá và Bác sĩ Peredhil chuẩn bị cho Kíli; Thorin tiến đến cháu trai, mỉm cười nhẹ với cậu. Cô y tá tóc nâu lén nhìn Thorin và gã đáp lại với nụ cười ngập ngừng. Fíli tặc lưỡi trong khi chúc em trai may mắn.

 

 

"Bọn bác sẽ chở cháu ở đây." Thorin nói, tiến đến Kíli với nụ cười.

 

"Đừng lo, anh Oakenshield. Bác sĩ Peredhil là một trong những người giỏi nhất trong lĩnh vực này và ông ấy sẽ chăm sóc cho cháu anh." Cô y tá nói, khá rụt rè nhìn sang Thorin trong khi gã chỉ có thể gật đầu.

 

Kíli nhúc nhích lông mày với bác cậu, "Thấy chưa bác? Cô ấy sẽ bảo đám cháu ổn. Cháu có thể nhờ cô chăm sóc cho bác cháu lúc cháu đang phẫu thuật không, cô Bennett?"

 

"Tất nhiên, tôi sẽ rất vinh dự." Cô y tá nói, bắn cho Thorin nụ cười bẽn lẽn khác, người đang bận bịu liếc nhìn cháu mình.

 

 

Elrond cau mày nhưng anh không nói gì, anh chỉ ra lệnh mang Kíli đi trong khi bảo đảm với Thorin và Fíli mọi thứ sẽ ổn. Thorin và Fíli ở lại phía sau phòng bệnh viện, dọn dẹp đống lộn xộn họ bỏ lại khi đến thăm Kíli. Bây giờ, khi tất cả đã đi để tập trung cho cuộc phẫu thuật.

 

Fíli ngồi xuống trên cái ghế gần nhất, nhìn bác mình khi gã ngồi xuống bên cạnh kia, tựa đầu lên tường, nhắm mắt. Trong khoảng hai tuần qua, Fíli đã thấy sự thay đổi hiếm thấy ở bác mình. Gã trông thư giãn, hài lòng đến mức gã mơ mộngvào những lúc kì quái nhất. Gã còn bắt đầu xem quần vợt và cả vài cuộc thi bơi, điều hoàn toàn kì quái. Dwalin cố gắng tìm ra lý do nhưng Thorin đã lảng tránh với một thoáng xấu hổ trong điệu bộ của gã.

 

Thorin mở một mắt, tập trung lên cháu trai; họ nhìn nhau chằm chằm một lúc cho đến khi Thorin lên tiếng.

 

 

"Chuyện gì thế?"

 

"Không có gì, cháu chỉ tự hỏi xem bác có muốn kể cho cháu nghe chuyện gì không." Fíli hất đầu, môi cong thành nụ cười trêu chọc khi Thorin căng thẳng.

 

"Chuyện gì? Không, bác nghĩ bác kể cho cháu mọi thứ cháu cần biết về chuyện làm ăn rồi." Thorin đáp với mắt vẫn nhắm, gã ghét khi Fíli bắt đầu ra vẻ trưởng thành. Nếu thằng bé biết nó giống mẹ nó đến thế nào...

 

"Bác chắc chứ? Ý cháu là, gần đây... cháu để ý thấy bác hành động hơi lạ." Fíli nói bình thản, nghịch chùm chìa khóa. "Bác trông thoải mái, hài lòng; thật ra thì, lúc duy nhất cháu thấy bác căng thẳng là khi bác, Balin và Dwalin phải đi họp với công ty mới."

 

 

Thorin không mở mắt nhưng thay vào đó suy ngẫm câu nói của Fíli trong đầu. Gã đã thay đổi sao? Thorin không nhận ra điều đó nhưng chắc chắn gã cảm thấy hài lòng và gần đây sự căng thẳng trong cuộc sống riêng và những lo lắng của riêng gã về con đường gã nên chọn đã bị quên lãng chỉ trong một lúc. Gã cau mày, cân nhắc khi nào gã bắt đầu cảm thấy thế này. Nhưng, như mọi khi, gã cố gắng xua đi hình ảnh của người đàn ông tóc vàng, với đôi mắt xanh sâu và nụ cười tinh quái.

 

 

"Bác gặp một cô gái xinh à? Hay là cô y tá đã tán tỉnh bác hôm nay?" Fíli nghe gấp rút và khá hào hứng. "Coi nào, bác! Kể cháu nghe, là ai đó hay là cái gì?"

 

Thorin khịt mũi liếc nhìn cháu gã, "Tại sao cháu lại thích thú với đời sống tình yêu không tồn tại của bác vậy? Còn cháu thì sao? Có cô bé nào xinh hay...?

 

 

Thorin lạc giọng cảm thấy rõ điều mình định hỏi; Fíli thật sự nhướng mày, chớp mắt khó hiểu. Cậu mất vài phút trước khi mặt cậu nhăn lại kinh hoàng.

 

 

"Ồ, lạy chúa, không! Không, không, không! Chỉ có con gái thôi." Fíli di chuyển tay điên loạn cố gắng giải thích bằng ngôn ngữ cơ thể sự chối bỏ của cậu với ý tưởng thoáng qua đó. "Bác lấy câu hỏi đó ở đâu vậy?"

 

"Ai biết được. Câu hỏi đó có nghĩa gì không?" Thorin đáp khẽ đột nhiên cảm thấy trống rỗng.

 

Fíli mở mắt, cúi đầu xấu hổ, "Xin lỗi, cháu biết chú Bilbo thích đàn ông và tất cả... cháu không có ý như là... như là... nó xấu... chỉ là... cháu không như thế."

 

Thorin cho Fíli nụ cười nửa miệng, gật đầu, "Bác biết cháu có ý gì. Đừng lo, Bilbo không có ở đây nhưng cháu nên cẩn thận miệng mồm. Chú ấy là bạn thân và người trông trẻ tốt."

 

"Thật sự cháu không có ý đó mà." Rồi Fíli thở dài, gãi sau đầu. "Cháu không quen ai hết, chỉ tập trung học thế thôi. Và cố gắng giúp Kíli khỏi rắc rối và giúp bác bất cứ cách nào có thể."

 

"Cháu không cần phải thế." Thorin đáp, nhắm mắt lần nữa.

 

 

Fíli không nói gì vì cậu biết cậu đã trông chừng bác mình. Thorin đã như người bố của cậu và Fíli sau khi bố mẹ cậu qua đời. Có lẽ Kíli không nhớ nhưng Fíli ở đó khi bác cậu tan nát trái tim.

 

Cậu nhớ Elanor lần đầu cậu đặt chân vào căn hộ của bác. Người đàn bà dáng cao, tóc đen, đôi mắt nâu tử tế và cô có tình yêu của bác cậu theo nhiều cách Fíli chưa từng thấy bác cậu thể hiện trước hay sau đó. Fíli cũng nhớ vẻ mặt của cô ta khi Kíli xuất hiện vào đêm đầu tiên, trận cãi vã, sự lạnh nhạt và lạnh lùng từ người đàn bà. Fíli chưa từng tìm hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra, cậu chỉ biết một ngày nọ Thorin và Elanor có trận cãi kinh hoàng và người đàn bà tát Thorin rồi rời đi và không bao giờ quay lại.

 

Thorin tan nát. Cô ta là người phụ nữ duy nhất gã tính chuyện kết hôn và xây dựng gia đình.

 

Fíli nhìn bác mình cho đến khi cậu chắc chắn gã đã ngủ say. Liệu có khả năng gã đã tìm thấy ai đó? Cậu trai trẻ mím môi không chắc chắn; cậu đứng lên và rời phòng thật khẽ. Cậu nên đi và sắp xếp gì đó cho bác mình thay vì cứ băn khoăn chuyện không thể xảy đến cho gã.

 

"Ồ, Y tá Bennett!" Fíli gọi và cô y tá xinh xắn mỉm cười rộng, cậu chắc chắn Thorin sẽ cảm ơn cậu sau vì chuyện này.

 

 

 

Legolas ngập ngừng ngay bên ngoài phòng bố cậu. Cậu nhìn cánh cửa rồi đến hành lang. Tay cậu đưa lên trên nắm cửa trước khi nắm lấy nó và mở ra. Thranduil đang trên giường, lần này không có miếng vải nào che vết bỏng và vết thương lộ ra lần nữa. Lớp thịt sống bắt đầu lành nhưng vẫn còn cần chữa trị; Legolas thỉnh thoảng tự hỏi liệu cha cậu có trở lại như xưa. Xinh đẹp, cao quý, kiêu ngạo... mọi thứ cậu muốn có khi lớn.

 

Legolas mỉm cười khi bố cậu cho cậu nụ cười tươi, như anh vẫn làm. Legolas lo lắng trước khi mỉm cười,không phải vì nụ cười của bố cậu mà là sự thật sau sự cố Thranduil đã đầu hàng trước phiền muộn, kể cả khi Legolas cố gắng vươn tới anh. Thranduil trở nên cáu bẳn và căm hận; anh im lặng và buồn rầu, tự dìm mình trong sự tự thương hại.

 

Tuy nhiên, tất cả chúng thay đổi vài tuần trước và cậu Greenwood trẻ vẫn cố lý giải xem vì sao và bằng cách nào.

 

 

"Chào, Ada." Legolas mỉm cười cố gắng nói bằng giọng vui vẻ, cậu tiến đến giường bố chỉ để thấy đôi mắt xanh sáng với sự nghi hoặc.

 

 

Legolas bước chệnh choạng và gương mặt bố cậu dịu lại. Đột nhiên, tất cả những điều Legolas đã cảm thấy trong tuần quay trở lại với cậu và cậu bé ngã lên giường, khóc thầm trên ngực bố mình.

 

Thranduil nhăn mặt khi sức nặng của con trai làm da anh căng ra, kéo vết bỏng một chút. Anh vòng tay phải quanh con trai, cảm thấy cổ nghẹn lại vì cảnh tượng.

 

 

"Legolas, ion-nîn." Thranduil vuốt ve mái tóc con trai, cố gắng xoa dịu cậu, tự hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

 

 

Anh biết tuần vừa rồi Legolas đã gặp mẹ cậu và cảm giác tội lỗi chạm vào trái tim khi anh nhớ ra tuần vừa rồi mình đã xa cách thế nào. Không phải anh muốn thế nhưng tâm trí anh tràn ngập suy nghĩ xoay quanh Galion, tình trạng của chính anh và Thorin Oakenshield.

 

Thranduil nhìn con trai và thề sẽ cho kẻ nào khiến con trai anh đau buồn một cái chết đau đớn. Anh chờ cho đến khi, Legolas từng chút một dịu xuống. Đây là tình huống kì lạ khi Legolas ngước mặt lên, cậu đỏ mặt xấu hổ vì sự yếu đuổi của mình. Thranduil về phần mình, cố gắng mỉm cười, lau đi giọt nước mắt rơi. Legolas nhìn cha cậu, mặt cậu phản chiếutội lỗi cậu đột nhiên cảm thấy.

 

 

"Bố! Con làm bố đau!" Legolas hốt hoảng nhìn thấy máu trên vết thương của bố mình, cậu đứng dậy và nhìn quanh tìm thứ gì đó giúp lau máu đi nhưng Thranduil nắm tay cậu, khiến cậu quay lại.

 

"Legolas, đã xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?"

 

 

Legolas ấp úng một lúc, mắt cậu vẫn di chuyển về phía vết thương rồi đến gương mặt lo âu của bố cậu. Cậu cắn môi dưới không chắc liệu cậu có nên chia sẻ lo lắng với Thranduil. Không phải vì cậu không tin bố mình mà vì Legolas biết tin cậu sắp nói ra sẽ tác động xấu đến anh cũng như nó đã tác động đến cậu.

 

 

"Legolas?" Thranduil hỏi lần nữa, con trai anh quay lại, ngồi xuống trong khi nhìn quanh thay vì nhìn thẳng vào anh.

 

"Marchwarden dẫn con đến một nhà hàng sang trọng." Legolas bắt đầu nói, nhận thấy bố mình căng thẳng khi cậu nhắc đến họ người yêu cũ của anh. "Bà ấy muốn mọi người có bữa trưa riêng tư, chỉ hai người để gắn kết và những thứ vớ vẩn đại loại thế."

 

 

Thranduil nhướng bên lông mày còn lại với con trai nhưng không ngắt lời cậu, cho phép cậu trai trẻ nói trước. Legolas trông tức giận, thái độ trước đó của cậu thay đổi khi cuối cùng cậu có thể suy nghĩ rõ ràng về chuyện đã xảy ra.

 

 

"Bà... bà ấy nói với con bà ấy... bà đang mang thai." Legolas ngước mắt và nhìn thấy cái nhìn tan vỡ trong mắt cha. "Bà ấy và Haldir sắp có con."

 

 

Thranduil gật đầu, cảm thấy mắt nhói đau và cổ co lại với tin vừa nhận. Tâm trí anh đột nhiên nhớ lại hình dáng của Haldir, trẻ hơn và tự do tự tại, mỉm cười với anh vào một mùa hè bị lãng quên từ lâu. Thranduil cố gắng mỉm cười khi Legolas nắm tay anh siết chặt.

 

 

"Bà... bà ấy muốn con đi với họ đến buổi họp mặt Giáng Sinh nào đó và bắt đầu nhận vai trò là anh hai." Lần này Legolas làm mặt. "Con không quan tâm. Con không muốn đi. Làm ơn, Ada, đừng bắt con đi... con không..."

 

 

Legolas không thể nói hết câu vì cậu thấy nước mắt và nỗi buồn muốn trào ra ngoài. Thranduil siết lấy tay Legolas thật nhanh.

 

 

"Con không phải làm bất cứ gì con không muốn, Legolas." Thranduil lạc giọng, không biết phải nói gì thêm. Sự thật Lilian sẽ có đứa con khác, đứa trẻ cô ta thật sự mong muốn và với... với Haldir.

 

 

Cơn đau xâm chiếm lấy ngực Thranduil và đột nhiên niềm vui trong tuần qua biến mất. Người đàn ông trẻ cảm thấy ký ức đau đớn trở lại trong tâm trí, mang đến sự tra tấn và đau khổ cho trái tim anh. Anh vuốt mái tóc con trai, che giấu cảm xúc của mình để tốt cho Legolas.

 

 

"Con biết bố yêu con mà, đúng không?" Thranduil hỏi Legolas, ngẩng mặt cho cậu nụ cười yếu ớt.

 

"Con biết, Ada. Là con với bố." Rồi Legolas rướn tới đặt một nụ hôn lên trán cha cậu như cách Thranduil vẫn làm khi cậu còn nhỏ. "Chỉ là..."

 

"Bố biết, Ion nîn. Con không cần phải giải thích." Thranduil cho con trai nụ cười nửa miệng. "Đừng lo, ngay khi bố được xuất viện, chúng ta sẽ đi nghỉ cùng nhau."

 

"Thỏa thuận vậy nhé." Legolas đáp, mỉm cười yếu ớt, ngồi xuống và đổi chủ đề cuộc đối thoại của họ.

 

 

Khi Legolas đã đi và chỉ còn anh một mình, Thranduil quan sát trần phòng với đôi mắt hằn nỗi đau. Trái tim anh nặng trĩu với sự hối tiếc và đau buồn, với tình yêu không được đáp lại và cô đơn. Sau chừng đó năm, sau chừng đó trận cãi vã... thứ duy nhất còn lại đáng để tranh đấu là Legolas. Thứ duy nhất xứng đáng để yêu thương là Legolas.

 

Thranduil nhắm mắt, không thể ngăn hình ảnh ngưởi đàn ông tóc đen với đôi mắt xanh sôi nổi và hình dáng thô ráp. Thorin Oakenshield khiến trái tim anh đập theo những cách anh không nghĩ ai có khả năng làm vậy sau Haldir. Và bây giờ, gã đã dừng chuyến viếng thăm hàng ngày sau sự cố kỳ lạ ba ngày trước và Thranduil tự hỏi liệu có khi nào Thorin biết tình cảm lớn dần Thranduil dành cho gã không. Rồi, Thranduil nhớ mình đã tự hứa sẽ không bao giờ mở lòng với bất cứ ai nữa, sau Hadir và kể cả Galion... Không sau khi anh nhận ra mình chỉ thấy nhận lại tổn thương và đặt sự quan tâm của mình lên sai người.

 

Dù vậy, sau tin tức hôm nay... Haldir sắp có con với Lilian. Chỉ ý nghĩ... người đàn bà đó đã chối bỏ con trai mình ngay sau khi sinh và người đàn ông Thranduil yêu hơn chính cuộc sống của mình, những người đã đâm mũi dao vào lưng anh...

 

Thranduil hét lên, chất chứa tất cả cảm xúc anh giữ sâu trong tim. Anh nhăn mặt đau đớn khi kéo căng các cơ bên trái, kéo phần thịt vốn đã bị thương và làm hở những vết thương đang lành.

 

Anh thấy mắt mình nhói đau với những giọt nước mắt không rơi và miệng anh chửi rủa vì sự yếu đuối của chính mình. Thranduil không thể ngủ tối đó, tâm trí hành hạ anh với những cảnh tượng về chuyện có thể xảy ra và chuyện sẽ không bao giờ có.

 

 

 

Người phụ nữ di chuyển nhanh xuống sảnh, chỉ sự có mặt của bà cũng đủ khiến người xung quanh phải tránh ra, nín thở vì sắc đẹp và ánh lửa trong mắt bà. Bà nhìn xung quanh với sự ấm áp len lỏi trong ánh mắt. Một vài người sẽ cảm thấy bình yên với cái nhìn của bà trong khi số khác lại cảm thấy như đang bị đánh giá. Bí mật thành công của bà nằm sau ánh mắt và tính mãnh liệt của câu chất vấn và kiến thức bà có về con người. Bà không bao giờ lao vào trận chiến mới mà không nắm rõ đối thủ. Và lần này... lần này đúng là một trận chiến gian nan.

 

Bà đến căn phòng, bước vào mà không gõ cửa. Đôi mắt sáng quét quanh phòng riêng, nhìn lên ghế sô-pha thoải mái, cặp ghế và giường bệnh với hai bàn bên cạnh. Bà đóng cửa phía sau, chắc chắn không ai làm phiền bà và Thranduil trong suốt cuộc gặp của họ.

 

Bà đặtcái túi cầm tay của mình sang bên cùng với áo khoác, nghiêng đầu bà mỉm cười với Thranduil đang hoảng hốt.

 

 

"Galadriel? Dì làm gì ở đây?" Thranduil không thể không ngặc nhiên trong giọng nói. Anh nhìn theo người phụ nữ đến khi bà đặt cái ghế gần giường anh và ngồi xuống.

 

"Dì xin lỗi vì không thể đến đây sớm hơn, Thranduil." Người phụ nữ cho Thranduil cái nhìn thương cảm khiến anh đanh mặt lại. "Dì không có ở đây khi nhận được tin và rồi công ty cần dì ở đó."

 

"Dì không cần phải đến đây." Thranduil đáp với sự lành lùng rỉ ra trong giọng nói. "Một cuộc gọi là đủ rồi."

 

 

Galadriel nghiêng đầu, quan sát Thranduil như cách bà vẫn làm khi anh còn nhỏ. Thranduil ghét cặp mắt đó, nó luôn nhìn thấu bất cứ gì anh cố giấu. Người đàn bà thở dài, nhìn sang tivi đang chiếu trận bóng đá. Bà cong hàng long mày tao nhã trước khi quay sang Thranduil đang bối rối.

 

 

"Dì đã nói chuyện với Celeborn và Elrond." Bà bắt đầu với giọng ngọt ngào và chắc chắn, không nghi ngờ gì bà biết mình đang làm gì. "Dì cũng đã nói chuyện với cảnh sát và nhân viên ở đại học."

 

 

Thranduil nuốt xuống, tránh ánh mắt của Galadriel, dáng điệu cứng lại, bà đặt bàn tay ấm của mình lên trên tay Thranduil.

 

 

"Ai làm chuyện này, Thranduil? Ai làm chuyện này với cháu?"

 

 

Thranduil cảm thấy phía bên trái của anh như bị thiêu đốt lần nữa với ký ức về tai nạn; anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt Galadriel nhưng từ chối trả lời. Anh muốn ghét bà, anh muốn ném bà ra khỏi phòng nhưng không thể. Kể cả khi có phần trong Thranduil căm ghét Galadriel, phần còn lại vẫn yêu quý người phụ nữ này. Bà luôn có mặt ở đó vì anh, từ lần đầu tiên anh khám phá ra những chuyện liên quan đến cái chết của bố mình và sự ra đời của Legolas.

 

Bà đã như mẹ của anh, có lẽ đây là lý do bà có thể hiểu anh đến vậy.

 

 

"Chuyện này không quan trọng." Anh đáp khiến Galadriel càu nhàu.

 

"Nó quan trọng với dì, Thranduil. Bất kể ai làm điều này, hắn đáng ngồi tù và tệ hơn nếu dì bắt được hắn." Galadriel đứng lên, rướn tới, đưa tay lên trên vết bỏng.

 

 

Thranduil căng thẳng, cảm thấy sự gần gũi từ người phụ nữ, nhận thức rõ vết sẹo sẽ mãi mãi đánh dấu anh. Galadriel cho thấy nỗi buồn sau đôi mắt sáng, nhìn xuống Thranduil trước khi đáp lại đôi mắt bà nhìn lên vết bỏng.

 

 

"Tại sao ai đó lại làm vậy với cháu, Thranduil?" Galadriel nhìn thấy sự mệt mỏi trong mắt cháu trai; bà lắc đầu, vuốt mái tóc anh như cách bà vẫn làm khi anh vẫn còn là một thằng bé.

 

"Dì thế nào rồi?" Thranduil hỏi, chắc chắn giọng anh cho bà biết anh không muốn nói về chủ đề này. Galadriel cau mày nhưng quyết định không đào sâu thêm nữa, bà đã nhận hồ sơ và dù sao thì có nhiều vấn đề quan trọng hơn cần giải quyết.

 

"Elrond nói với ta có ai đó ngoài Legolas đang cố mang nụ cười xinh đẹp của cháu quay trở lại.”

 

 

Galadriel bắt được thứ gì đó trong đôi mắt nhưng nó không phải thứ bà đang tìm kiếm. Có bối rối, nỗi buồn và hy vọng. Người phụ nữ ngồi xuống lần nữa, bắt chéo chân trong khi nhìn lại tivi rồi nhìn Thranduil.

 

 

"Anh ta chắc phải đẹp trai lắm và có tác động đúng lên cháu khi mà cháu chịu xem bóng đá." Galadriel nhếch mép cười chiến thắng khi Thranduil thở dài mệt mỏi, cố gắng che giấu biểu cảm lúng túng.

 

Thranduil nhìn sang tivi rồi nhìn Galadriel, cơ thể thư giản ngay tức thì "Elrond đúng là thích xen vào việc của người khác, không phải như anh ta nghĩ đâu. Bọn cháu chỉ là bạn."

 

"Tốt thôi, vậy kể ta nghe về người bạn này đi" nụ cười của Galadriel rộng hơn khi Thranduil bắn cho bà ánh mắt bực bội.

 

"Anh ta là bạn, tên anh ta là Thorin Oakenshield. Có lẽ dì nghe tên anh ta rồi."

 

 

Bây giờ Galadriel trông khá ấn tượng, Elrond chưa đề cập đến điều này với bà. Người phụ nữ có vẻ xem xét việc này trong chốc lát vì bà biết gã. Bà đã gặp cha và ông nội gã, ở thời điểm nào đó, họ có vài cuộc thương lượng. Cái cuối cùng bị phá vỡ bởi người ông tham vọng và người cha kiêu ngạo. Họ đã cố giải quyết với người con trai nhưng gã đã quyết định để di sản của gia đình gã phát triển mà không cần sự giúp đỡ ngay tức thì nào.

 

 

"Phải, dì có biết." Rồi Galadriel nhìn Thranduil. "Làm sao cháu gặp được anh ta?"

 

 

Galadriel quan sát những thay đổi đột ngột của người trước mặt bà với sự quan tâm tuyệt đối. Với những ai không hiểu anh đủ nhiều, những thay đổi đó sẽ không được chú ý nhưng với bà, với bà thì nó khá rõ ràng. Ánh mắt dịu lại, nụ cười khẽ, tư thế thư giãn; Galadriel không thể không cau mày phản đối trong khi Thranduil bắt đầu nói. Không phải vì bà không thích ý tưởng Thranduil tìm thấy tình yêu lần nữa, điều làm bà bận tâm là sự thật rằng Thranduil là người mơ mộng hơn cả anh thừa nhận và thường yêu quá nhanh để rồi kết thúc với trái tim tan vỡ.

 

 

"Anh ta đi lạc và làm hỏng một trong những bình hoa Legolas thỉnh thoảng mang đến đây." Rồi Thranduil tiếp tục kể những lần khác gã đến thăm phòng anh và rồi về những chuyến thăm thường xuyên đều đặn. Rồi anh đổi giọng khi đột nhiên anh đến lẫn thăm cuối của Thorin và sự vắng mặt của gã trong suốt ba ngày.

 

"Cháu tin cháu trai anh ta vẫn còn trong bệnh viện." Thranduil nhận xét, kết thúc câu chuyện.

 

 

Galadriel nhìn cháu mình, lắc đầu tự hỏi khi nào thì anh mới ngừng tự làm khổ mình.

 

 

"Hãy hy vọng anh ta không kiêu ngạo hay điên khùng như cha và ông nội anh ta." Galadriel đáp. "Dì nghe anh ta đã quay trở lại kinh doanh, một dự án lớn đến và họ cần anh ta kết thúc thương lượng."

 

 

Thranduil cảm thấy môi mình cong lên thành nụ cười nhỏ, anh nhìn Galadriel qua khóe mắt. Anh ghét người phụ nữ này vì bà luôn biết nói hoặc làm gì khi mà anh hoàn toàn không có ý tưởng nào dù nhỏ nhất.

 

 

"Dù sao thì, dì đến đây vì dì muốn biết cháu thế nào." Galadriel nói với giọng sắc lại, giọng bà chỉ biểu lộ khi nói về Lilian hoặc Haldir. Mà Thranduil cũng không ngạc nhiên về chuyện đó vì lúc này có lẽ bà đã biết chuyện của họ.

 

"Cháu ổn." Thranduil nhắm mắt mệt mỏi, cảm thấy cái nhìn chằm chằm xoáy sâu từ Galadriel lên mình.

 

"Legolas thì không, nó đang đau lòng lắm."

 

"Cháu biết." Thranduil đáp, mở mắt. "Cháu ước có thể khiến thằng bé thấy khá hơn nhưng với tình trạng này... trong cái bệnh viện đáng nguyền rủa này..."

 

"Người đàn bà đó thật to gan! Và cả Haldir cũng không khá hơn! Nó đến chỗ Celeborn, yêu cầu được phép đưa Legolas đến Rohan vào Giáng Sinh. Galadriel nhận xét, nụ cười của bà lạnh lùng đến nguy hiểm.

 

"Celeborn đã đấm gãy mũi nó nếu như Arwen không ở đó."

 

 

Thranduil khịt mũi, gia đình anh thật sự rất cực đoan khi cố gắng bảo vệ anh quá mức. Dù vậy, Thranduil không nghĩ mình sẽ sống sót nếu không có họ.

 

 

"Không cần phải vậy. Haldir và Lilian có thể làm bất cứ gì họ muốn miễn là con trai cháu không bị tổn thương." Galadriel nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay của bà, cau mày khi nhận ra đã quá giờ thăm bệnh. Bà đứng dậy, rướn tới và hôn lên trán Thranduil.

 

"Dì mừng vì được gặp lại cháu, Thranduil." Người phụ nữ nhận xét. "Và đừng có cho là dì đã quên mất tai nạn của cháu. Dì sẽ tìm ra kẻ nào đã làm điều này với cháu và hắn sẽ phải trả giá."

 

 

Galadriel chờ cho Thranduil đáp nhưng vì bất cứ lý do gì lần này Thranduil không chống lại bà. Anh nghỉ ở đó, che giấu cảm xúc và điều này chỉ khiến trái tim Galadriel lo lắng hơn.

 

 

"Ngủ ngon nhé Thranduil."

 

 

Galadriel rời đi để lại một Thranduil vô cùng bối rối, người đàn ông thả cảm xúc của mình đi ngay khi cánh cửa đóng lại sau lưng dì anh. Anh cảm thấy sợ, buồn, giận và nhiều thứ khác nữa, trái tim anh đập nhanh với chuyện có thể đã xảy ra nếu Galadriel biết được chuyện về Galion.

 

 

 

Thorin quan sát Fíli ngủ bình yên trên ghế sô-pha trong phòng trong khi Kíli vẫn còn chịu tác dụng của thuốc mê. Cuộc phẫu thuật hoàn toàn thành công và tất cả việc còn lại là chờ cho Kíli khỏe hẳn. Gã tựa lưng lên tường, nhìn cháu trai với biểu cảm trìu mến trong mắt.

 

Đột nhiên tâm trí gã nghĩ đến người đàn ông ở tầng bảy, anh vẫn không ra khỏi tâm trí Thorin kể từ lần nói chuyện đầu tiên của họ và mọi thứ còn tệ hơn từ lần cuối gã ở trong phòng anh. Điều này thật kì lạ với gã, cảm thấy tò mò như vậy về một người nhưng Thranduil đã là người bạn thú vị. Ngoài ra, có điều gì đó ở anh... thứ gì đó khiến ngực Thorin dậy lên cảm giác ấm áp và muốn bảo vệ.

 

Gã đã cố không suy nghĩ nhiều đến chuyện đó và dù vậy, giờ đây gã lại đang đi lên tầng bảy. Đã quá tám giờ tối và Thorin chỉ hy vọng anh vẫn còn thức. Gã nghịch đồng xu trong túi, món đồ cổ gã mua được từ tiệm cầm đồ hai ngày trước. Thorin chỉnh trang quần áo, nhìn quanh để chắc chắn gã không sắp sửa bị trách mắng vì đến thăm muộn ngay trước khi mở cửa.

 

Thranduil nhắm mắt, tai nghe thấy chuyển động của cánh cửa. Anh giữ yên, thở đều trong khi cố gắng kiểm soát cơn đau. Anh tự hỏi nhanh liệu có phải y tá đến rửa vết thương không, điều mà anh không mong chờ lúc này. Dù vậy, anh biết bất kể thứ thuốc gì họ tiêm vào vết bỏng thường khiến bên trái anh nhẹ đi và tê cứng.

 

Thranduil cau mày khi anh không nghe thấy bất kỳ âm thanh nào; anh hé mở mắt và nhìn thấy Thorin Oakenshield đứng ngần ngại bên cạnh giường. Thranduil cảm thấy tim mình nhảy lên vì cảnh tượng và bụng anh nóng lên lo lắng khi Thorin nhìn vào mắt anh.

 

 

"Xin lỗi, tôi làm anh thức giấc à?" Thorin trông hối lỗi, đứng yên trong khi nhìn Thranduil.

 

"Không, không có." Thranduil đáp với nụ cười thoáng qua trên mặt. "Tôi chỉ đang giả vờ để y tá không làm phiền tôi tối nay thôi."

 

 

Thorin nhìn vết bỏng, cau mày lo lắng khi gã quay sang Thranduil, nhận ra anh đang rất cố gắng để tránh cái nhìn và tình trạng của chính mình. Thorin tiến đến giường, quyết định không nói gì về vết thương thay vào đó cho người đàn ông trên giường nụ cười nửa miệng, lôi đồng xu ra khỏi túi. Họ có thể cùng chơi trò này với nhau, trò chơi khiến họ quên mất chuyện xảy ra lần trước.

 

 

"Xem này, tôi tìm thấy thứ này và tôi nghĩ anh có thể sẽ thích." Thorin đưa cho anh đồng bạc, Thranduil mở con mắt lành, chạm vào miếng bạc ấm dưới những ngón tay.

 

 

Thranduil thở ra khi anh nhận ra đây là một trong năm mẫu đồng xu của Công viên quốc gia Helm Deep. Nó được làm thành quà tặng chúc mừng sau trận chiến vĩ đại hàng trăm năm trước. Anh nhìn sang Thorin, người đang nhìn anh tự mãn rồi nhìn đồng xu.

 

 

"Thật kỳ diệu. Anh phải may mắn lắm mới tìm được thứ này; tôi tin là nó vô giá."

 

 

Thranduil đáp, vươn tay trả lại đồng xu, Thorin lắc đầu đột nhiên cảm thấy mặt nóng bừng.

 

 

"Không, cho anh đấy." Gã đáp, cảm thấy ngu ngốc lúc đầu "Ý tôi là, anh nói với tôi về sở thích của anh và tôi chưa sử dụng đồng xu cho nên..."

 

"Tôi không thể." Thranduil cố gắng trả lại đồng xu nhưng Thorin bước lùi lại vài bước, giơ tay và lắc đầu. "Thorin, tôi thật sự không thể, món này phải tốn của anh cả gia tài. Lấy lại đi."

 

"Không, tôi không nhận lại đâu." Thorin nói, ngồi xuống thật xa Thranduil, từ chối đến gần anh để anh không có cơ hội trả lại món đồ. "Như tôi nói, tôi không sử dụng nó và anh thì sưu tập chúng, tôi nghĩ anh sẽ thích."

 

"Tại sao?" Thranduil không thể không hỏi bối rối; tuy nhiên, trái tim anh co lại vì cử chỉ đó nhưng tâm trí anh vẫn cố hết sức dừng bất cứ hình ảnh tưởng tượng nào có thể mang rắc rối đến tâm hồn anh.

 

 

Thorin không biết câu trả lời. Đây cũng là câu hỏi gã tự hỏi mình khi bước vào tiệm và trả một khoản lớn cho đồng xu. Tại sao gã lại mua nó? Gã không biết và tâm trí gã luôn khóa bất cứ suy nghĩ nào gã có về chủ đề này. Vậy nên, Thorin chỉ làm điều duy nhất gã có thể khi đối mặt với những câu hỏi dạng vậy: gã nhún vai.

 

 

"Nhận đồng xu đi." Thorin nghe thấy mình nói yếu ớt; Thranduil nhìn gã, nắm tay quanh đồng xu, gật đầu nhanh.

 

"Cảm ơn."

 

 

Im lặng bao trùm lên họ với tâm trí Thranduil lẫn giữa những suy nghĩ bối rối và cảm xúc trong khi Thorin thì đầu óc trống rỗng. Gã đàn ông tóc đen ngồi xuống thoải mái đặt khuỷu tay lên đầu gối.

 

 

"Cháu tôi, Kíli phẫu thuật cả ngày hôm qua." Thorin nói bắt đầu cuộc đối thoại mới."Nó tỉnh dậy hôm sau, đau nhức, mệt mỏi nhưng rõ ràng là khá hơn. Bây giờ nó chỉ cần nghỉ ba tuần nữa trước khi trở về nhà."

 

"Tôi mừng khi nghe thế. Tôi biết chuyện rất khó cho cậu bé, Legolas nói với tôi cậu ta khá... mạo hiểm."

 

Thorin cười khúc khích "Nó là đứa liều lĩnh, đúng là thế. Thằng nhóc luôn làm đổ vỡ thứ gì đó vì nó không lường được độ nguy hiểm trong hành động của nó. Hy vọng lần này nó sẽ nhận được bài học.

 

 

Thranduil cho gã nụ cười nhỏ, nhắm mắt cố gắng thoải mái trong tâm trí khi cơn đau nhỏ chạy dọc từ mặt xuống tay anh. Thorin nheo mắt, đứng dậy và tiến đến cái giường, vết bỏng trông đỏ hơn và chảy máu nhiều hơn trước.

 

 

"Tôi có nên gọi y tá không?" Gã hỏi và Thranduil lắc đầu.

 

"Không, nó ổn... tôi có thể..."

 

"Anh rõ ràng là không thể. Anh đang đau. Để tôi..." Thorin tìm cái điều khiển của máy truyền dịch, gã nắm lấy nó nhìn về Thranduil chờ hướng dẫn. "Anh cần cái này, đúng không?"

 

Thranduil cho gã nụ cười nửa miệng, "Đại loại vậy, nó chỉ tiêm cho tôi thuốc kháng sinh và thuốc giảm đau. Tôi vẫn cần thuốc mỡ họ thường bôi lên khi... khi vết bỏng của tôi..."

 

 

Thranduil lạc giọng, không thể kết thúc câu nói, Thorin nhìn vết thương rồi nhìn Thranduil, mím môi. Gã ấn cái nút, đặt cái điều khiển xuống lại giường trong khi đi vòng quanh giường đến phía bên kia.

 

 

"Anh có chắc không muốn tôi gọi y tá không?" Thorin hỏi lần nữa.

 

"Không, tôi không... anh làm gì vậy?" Thranduil chớp mắt với Thorin, người đang mở cái bàn gần giường nhất tìm kiếm thứ gì đó.

 

"Anh nói anh không muốn y tá vậy để tôi giúp anh với cái đó." Thorin nói thô lỗ, lôi ra vài miếng gạc và vải lanh dưới cái nhìn hoảng hốt của người đàn ông tóc vàng.

 

"Anh không thể." Thranduil đáp, nhăn mũi trong khi Thorin liếc lại chống đối.

 

"Ý anh tôi không thể là sao? Nếu anh không muốn y tá thì anh sẽ phải đối để tôi."

 

"Không, anh không được huấn luyện để chữa trị và lau vết thương." Thranduil chống lại, nhìn Thorin với vẻ kể cả trong đôi mắt xanh. "Thật sự thì tôi không nghĩ anh còn dám nhìn vào vết bỏng của tôi mà không lộ vẻ kinh tởm hay mắc ói."

 

Thorin thở dài, nhìn vào mắt Thranduil "Tôi chưa từng thấy thứ gì như thế nhưng tôi không cảm thấy kinh tởm hay gì hết. Chỉ là sự quyến rũ bệnh hoạn thôi."

 

"Dù vậy, tôi cũng không có anh đụng vào vết bỏng của tôi đâu." Thranduil đáp liếc nhìn Thorin.

 

"Coi nào, rõ ràng là anh đang đau và mấy vết thương đó đang rỉ máu. Anh cần cái này, hãy để tôi giúp."

 

"Anh nghiêm túc tin là họ cất chất mỡ và mấy loại thuốc đó ở đây à? Trong phòng tôi?"Thranduil đáp khô khốc, đảo mắt, Thorin quan sát với sự lo lắng khi gã nhận ra con mắt trái giật bất thường với cố gắng.

 

"Ai biết được, anh là chủ bệnh viện mà cho nên..." Thorin không bao giờ nhận ra sự căng thẳng đột ngột trong cơ thể Thranduil không phải cách mặt anh xụ xuống vì lời của Thorin.

 

"Không, kể cả như thế tôi cũng không nghĩ họ để những thứ đó trong phòng tôi." Thranduil đáp. "Bỏ đi."

 

 

Thorin thở dài bực bội, tay vò đầu; gã quay quanh nhìn Thranduil với nhận thức rõ trong mắt.

 

 

"Tại sao anh cứ khăng khăng chịu đau vậy?" Câu hỏi vụt khỏi miệng Thorin trước khi gã kịp ngăn lại. Thranduil mở to mắt kinh hoàng trước khi quanh đi với biểu cảm chán nản trên mặt. Thorin thở dài, tiếp tục với chuyện gã đang làm, không thể quay lại xem sự mệt mỏi rõ ràng ở _bạn mình? Người quen?_ Bất kể cái quái gì giữa họ.

 

"Xin lỗi, tôi không..."

 

"Tôi nghĩ..."

 

 

Cả hai nói cùng lúc chỉ để im lặng để cho người kia nói, sự im lặng khó chịu kéo dài ra giữa họ với cả hai né tránh nhau. Cuối cùng Thorin hắng giọng, đứng thẳng người đối mặt với Thranduil.

 

 

"Coi nào, xin lỗi chỉ là... đây không phải là lần đầu tôi thấy anh giữ lấy cơn đau." Thorin nhún vai, nhìn Thranduil với đôi mắt dịu lại. "Tôi không biết chuyện gì xảy ra với anh, tôi thật sự không biết nhiều về anh nhưng những thứ chúng ta chia sẻ trong mọilần tôi đến đâylàm phiền anh. Nhưng tôi biết anh... tự trừng phạt mình với cơn đau thể xác không phải là giải pháp cho bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra với anh."

 

 

Thorin lạc giọng, ngập ngừng tiếp tục suy nghĩ của mình. Gã không biết phải nói gì nữa, gã còn không biết tại sao gã nói như vậy. Đó không phải chuyện làm ăn, gã không ở vị trí để nói như thế. Nhưng có gì đó ở Thranduil, về tất cả tình huống này khiến gã phải mở lời. Trước đây gã chưa từng cố gắng xây dựng tình bạn với ai theo cách mà gã đang cố làm với Thranduil và sự thật gã cảm thấy những cảm xúc đối lập kì lạ bên trong... nó khiến gã sợ và bối rối.

 

Tâm trạng của Thranduil đột ngột thay đổi, anh nhìn Thorin với sự lạnh lùng trong đôi mắt xanh. Anh căng thẳng, ghét sự mong manh của bản thân, việc anh dễ bị đọc thế nào. Người đàn ông này... người đàn ông này... nếu gã không dừng ngay bây giờ, gã sẽ hối hận. Về chuyện này thì Thranduil chắc chắn.

 

 

"Tôi nghĩ anh nên đi." Thranduil nói khẽ, anh nhấc cánh tay lành của mình di chuyển đồng xu giữa những ngón tay. "Và tôi nghĩ thứ này của anh."

 

 

Vì vài lý do nào đó, Thorin cảm thấy cơn đau xuyên tim. Gã trông buồn, lắc đầu trong khi đi về phía cửa.

 

 

"Không, đồng xu là của anh." Thorin muốn nói thêm gì đó nhưng quyết định gã đã nói đủ cho tối nay, rồi không xoay người lại, gã đóng cánh cửa sau lưng mình.

 

 

Thranduil giữ mắt dán chặt lên cửa thật lâu, hối hận tràn ngập trái tim và tâm trí. Người tóc vàng nhắm mắt, siết đồng xu trong tay phải trong khi cố gắng khóa tâm trí phản nghịch của mình lại. Buổi họp mặt hóa ra còn lộn xộn hơn cái trước và cả hai người kết thúc còn bối rối hơn trước.

 

 

 

Bilbo nhìn Thorin với con mắt thăm dò.

 

Thật ra, Bilbo đã quan sát Thorin trong vài tuần qua, cậu bắt đầu nhận ra sự thay đổi rõ rệt ở gã. Gã không cáu bẳn như thường ngày nữa, Thorin có vẻ xao lãng và suy tư. Nhưng không phải theo cách xấu, không, Bilbo đã nhận thấy nụ cười tinh tế, tia sáng trong mắt và cậu biết Thorin đã tìm thấy ai đó hoặc gì đó khiến gã phải toàn tâm chú ý.

 

Theo cách nào đó, nó khiến Bilbo đau nhưng cậu cũng vui cho Thorin. Giữa việc làm cha của hai đứa cháu và cố gắng điều hành công ty mà không hoàn toàn vướng vào đã khiến gã trở thành người tách biệt. Gã gần như không đi ra ngoài trừ phi là với đám bạn nối khố và Bilbo, điều thành thật thì không phải lựa chọn tốt nhất vì lần nào họ cũng say bí tỉ.

 

Nhưng bây giờ...

 

Có gì đó đã xảy ra và Bilbo không thể chỉ ra nó là cái gì. Tất nhiên nó khiến cậu tò mò, sau tất cả khi Fíli đến hỏi cậu lời khuyên về nhà hàng tốt. Rõ ràng là, cậu trai trẻ đang sắp xếp một cuộc hẹn cho bác mình với cô y tá xinh xắn. Nhưng, với sự thiếu nhiệt tình và cái nhăn mặt ngay tức thì của Thorin, Bilbo biết không phải là người phụ nữ đó.

 

Thorin chơi đùa với cái muỗng trong tách cà phê của mình; gã khuấy chất lỏng nóng quay vòng trong khi tựa má lên tay. Gã thấy Bilbo ngồi cạnh mình nhưng không cố gắng thay đổi tư thế.

 

 

"Anh sẵn sàng cho cuộc hẹn hò nóng bỏng chưa?" Bilbo hỏi và Thorin có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười sau câu nói.

 

 

Gã gầm gừ và lần này Bilbo cười thật.

 

 

"Coi nào, Thorin. Tôi cá là nó không tệ vậy đâu."

 

 

Không, nó chắc chắn không thế nhưng chuyện là gã không muốn đi hẹn. Gã không muốn chỉnh trang và trông quyến rũ với cô y tá. Tâm trí gã đang ở một thế giới hoàn toàn khác với một người hoàn toàn khác.

 

 

"Chuyện gì thế? Nói tôi nghe đi, là hợp đồng mới anh và Balin đang phụ trách à?"

 

 

Thorin ngước mắt và nhìn thấy quan ngại thật sự trong mắt Bilbo. Gã nghĩ đến chuyện nên nói gì đó, bất cứ gì về chuyện tra tấn gã. Nhưng... nếu Bilbo biết có thể...

 

 

"Không tôi chỉ mệt thôi." Cuối cùng gã nói, Bilbo bắn cho gã cái nhìn nghi ngờ nhưng quyết định bỏ chủ đề đó qua một bên trong lúc này.

 

 

Thorin biết ơn vì điều đó, gã nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay và thở dài nặng nhọc, uống nước trong khi ngước mắt nhìn cái ao nơi những đóa hoa súng vẫn đang trôi.

 

 

"Tôi nên đi."

 

"Anh không cần phải thế, Thorin." Bilbo đáp nhìn Thorin thích thú.

 

"Tôi biết, tôi nghĩ mình nên đi và xem chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra." Thorin đứng dậy, bắn cho Bilbo nụ cười nửa miệng.

 

"Ai biết được? Có lẽ cô ấy là người dành cho tôi."

 

 

Bilbo nhìn Thorin bước đi trong khi đăm chiêu với những lời cuối của gã. Nếu Thorin thật sự nghĩ thế, gã sẽ không trông như nạn nhân bị hiến tế như vậy. Bilbo uống trà trong ly, suy nghĩ về chuyện vừa xảy ra. Cậu thật sự mong Thorin sẵn sàng mở lòng vì khi gã như thế kia... gã thường có những lựa chọn sai lầm.

 

 

 

Elrond chờ cho đến khi bác sĩ lau vết bỏng và chăm sóc cho nó xong. Anh nhìn Thranduil giữ bộ mặt lãnh cảm, thỉnh thoảng nhăn mặt nhưng từ chối bỏ cuộc. Chốc chốc anh lại gầm gừ với bác sĩ và liếc nhìn dữ dội, thứ Elrond không thấy trong nhiều tuần.

 

Bác sĩ và y tá hỗ trợ anh cuối cùng cũng rời đi, để lại hai người bạn một mình. Elrond tiến đến Thranduil cẩn thận đánh giá biểu cảm và tâm trạng cáu kỉnh của anh. Thranduil về phần mình gửi cái nhìn thách thức đến Elrond ngay trước khi tập trung lên điểm nào đó trên trần.

 

 

"Cậu có tính nói tôi nghe chuyện gì đã xảy ra không hay là tôi phải đoán?" Elrond hỏi, ngồi bên cạnh Thranduil.

 

"Tôi không biết anh đang nói gì."

 

Elrond thở dài, "Vậy là tôi phải đoán."

 

 

Thranduil nhìn trần, nhận thấy đôi mắt xám của Elrond nhìn mình. Anh từ chối đầu hàng và tham gia vào trò chơi chủ yếu vì anh không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Ngày hôm trước là một mớ cảm xúc hỗn tạp, những chuyến viếng thăm không ngờ và những suy nghĩ đối lập; Thranduil thật sự mong thỉnh thoảng anh không ngu ngốc đến vậy.

 

 

"Galadriel đến đây hôm qua, đúng không?" Elrond nhìn thấy sự căng thẳng trên vai bạn mình, đôi môi mím lại và anh biết chuyến thăm đã ảnh hưởng đến Thranduil.

 

"Và bà ấy nói đến chuyện điều tra tai nạn của cậu. Rất nhanh thôi, một vài thanh tra sẽ đến để hỏi về chuyện đó." Elrond đanh mắt lại khi Thranduil xoay qua anh. "Đừng nhìn tôi kiểu đó và đừng có chống đối. Có hoặc không có sự giúp đỡ của cạu thì chúng tôi cũng sẽ tìm ra kẻ làm việc này và sẽ nhanh hơn và dễ dàng hơn nếu cậu giúp."

 

"Nó chỉ là một tai nạn thôi." Thranduil nghiến răng. "Tôi bất cẩn; tôi không tập trung vào việc tôi đang làm."

 

"Thật sự nó không giống cậu. Càng không khi cậu đang làm việc."

 

"Chuyện gì cũng có lần đầu, Elrond."

 

Elrond cau mày lắc đầu "Cậu biết chuyện đó không đúng. Nhưng, nếu chuyến thăm của Galadriel lay động anh... thì nó không phải, đúng không?"

 

 

Thranduil khép chặt miệng, xoay mặt đi như đứa trẻ hờn dỗi; Elrond đảo mắt ước gì người bạn thân của anh không phải lúc nào cũng khó khăn như vậy.

 

 

"Tôi biết Lilian và Haldir có phần trong này nhưng tôi cá... tôi cá là có sự tham gia của người viếng thăng đêm khuya của cậu." Elrond cong môi với tia sáng tinh nghịch trong mắt. "Có lẽ, tôi nên hỏi Thorin Oakenshield xem tối qua xảy ra chuyện gì."

 

Thranduil nheo mắt với Elrond "Anh dám. Anh ta không dính dáng gì hết."

 

"Ồ, tôi lẽ ra đã tin cậu nếu như không có cái giọng cay độc anh đang nói đó."

 

"Elrond, đừng có xen vào, tôi nói thật đấy."

 

 

Elrond và Thranduil nhìn nhau chăm chú, không ai lùi lại khỏi trận chiến bằng mắt. Họ biết nhau từ khi mới sinh ra; bố mẹ họ là bạn thân của nhau và họ cũng thế. Elrond đã ở bên Thranduil suốt cả đời, lúc vui vẻ lẫn lúc đau buồn và anh biết bạn mình nhiều như Thranduil biết anh. Thỉnh thoảng, và vì để chăm sóc anh, Elrond ước gì họ yêu nhau. Có lẽ, nỗi đau về phía Thranduil sẽ được ngăn chặn nếu chuyện đó xảy ra. Nhưng, họ như anh em và tình yêu họ dành cho nhau là như thế.

 

 

"Thranduil, nói tôi nghe."

 

 

Thranduil nghiến hàm, cảm thấy mắt giật với ham muốn bùng cháy để thoát ra cảm giác dồn nén của mình. Elrond cảm thấy tội nghiệp cho Thranduil nhưng vẫn giữ yên chờ người tóc vàng trả lời.

 

 

"Tôi là thằng ngốc." Thranduil nói, mỉm cười với sự khinh miệt. "Tôi là thằng ngốc. Nhìn xem bạn tôi mang đến cho tôi thứ gì hôm qua."

 

 

Elrond di chuyển gần hơn để nhìn đồng xu trong tay Thranduil; anh nắm lấy đồng xu với đôi mắt ngạc nhiên mở to. Thranduil tặc lưỡi tăm tối, siết chặt nắm tay.

 

 

"Anh ta đã đến đây trong ba tuần." Thranduil bắt đầu, không nhìn Elrond. "Nhưng tất nhiên là anh đã biết chuyện đó rồi. Anh luôn theo dõi tôi mà."

 

"Tôi biết, phải." Elrond đặt đồng xu lên tay bạn mình, nhìn dáng vẻ xinh đẹp lần nữa.

 

"Thranduil, cậu có thích anh ta không?"

 

"Tôi có thể ngốc đến mức nào chứ? Tôi không biết... tôi chỉ..." Thranduil lạc giọng, nhìn vết bỏng của mình, nguyền rủa thực tế anh chỉ có thể nhìn với con mắt trái. "Hôm qua, anh ta nói với tôi một chuyện và tôi nhận ra tôi đã mở lòng với anh ta theo cách tôi đã hứa sẽ không bao giờ lặp lại nữa."

 

Elrond cau hàng lông mày "Nếu anh ta xúc phạm cậu, tôi sẽ..."

 

"Không, anh ta chỉ nói với tôi sự thật thôi. Tôi thích đau đớn, tôi... Cơn đau từ vết thương giúp tôi sống."

 

 

Thranduil cuối cùng cũng thứa nhận với giọng nói đầy xấu hổ.

 

 

Elrond chớp mắt bối rối "Tôi không hiểu. Thranduil..."

 

Thranduil thở dài, nhắm mắt, anh cần thả mọi thứ ra hoặc không anh sẽ nổ tung, anh chỉ hy vọng Elrond sẽ hiểu và không ghét anh vì thế "Tôi có qua lại với Galion và... và nó kết thúc tồi tệ."

 

 

Rồi đột nhiên, mọi thứ khớp vào với nhau và Elrond biết mà không chút nghi ngờ kẻ đứng sau tai nạn của Thranduil.

 

 

 

Hết chương 4.


	5. Bóng đêm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bóng đêm đến mỗi lúc một gần, một số chúng mang theo điều tốt đẹp, số khác lại ẩn giấu rắc rối phía trước.

Galion uống hết ly rượu bourbon trong một lần.

 

Hắn siết chặt nấm đấm trong khi nhìn điên cuồng người phục vụ quán rượu đang nói chuyện với những vị khách khác. Hắn gọi thêm một ly nữa và lần này hắn tận hưởng cảm giác rượu đốt cháy cổ họng. Tâm trí hắn trôi đi như mọi khi đến làn da mịn màng của Thranduil Greenwood. Hắn dìm mình vào trong ký ức của người đàn ông bên dưới hắn, rên rỉ và cầu xinsự đụng chạm. Galion nghiến răng, nhớ lại đôi mắt xanh như sapphire nhìn hắn, trong đôi mắt ấy không có gì ngoài ham muốn và dục vọng, chưa từng có cảm tình và sự dâng hiến như Galion dành cho anh.

 

Hắn luôn biết ngày này sẽ đến khi Thranduil mệt mỏi với mối quan hệ. Hắn ghét nó, ghét chính mình, ghét tình huống chết tiệt đẩy hắn vào đống lộn xộn này khi mà tất cả những gì hắn muốn là có được Thranduil.

 

 

"Nếu ngươi cứ nắm cái ly như thế thì người sẽ làm bể nó không chừng." Giọng nói dịu dàng và mê hoặc thuộc về người đàn ông cao lớn với mái tóc màu nâu hạt dẻ và đôi mắt màu vàng mật ong. Gã nhếch mép cười, ngồi ngay bên cạnh Galion đang không thể không căng thẳng vì sự xuất hiện của người kia.

 

"Ông làm gì ở đây?" Galion nhìn quanh rồi nhìn người đàn ông đang bắn cho anh cái nhìn thích thú trước khi gọi một ly rượu.

 

"Ta đang tìm ngươi, Galion." Gã chậm rãi nhấp môi lên ly rượu, đôi mắt không rờikhỏi mắt của Galion.

 

Galion xoay đầu đi "Tệ rồi, tôi không có hứng gặp ông, Smaug. Biến m* đi."

 

"Tch, nói năng không khôn ngoan gì cả." Smaug lắc đầu trong sự thất vọng giả tạo. "Món đồ chơi của ngươi nói gì về kiểu nói đó nhỉ? Trừ phi, tất nhiên, Thranduil Greenwood thích bị đối xử tệ hại và bị gọi tên theo cách như thế."

 

 

Galion nhìn Smaug, nỗi sợ bóp chặt lấy tim khi gã nhìn thấy tia sáng ranh mãnh trong đôi mắt vàng mật ong đó. Người tóc nâu cảm thấy cơ căng lên, sẵn sàng bỏ chạy hoặc là đấm gã ngồi bên cạnh. Nhưng Smaug chỉ thư giãn, cái nhếch mép của gã biến thành nụ cười tự mãn và lạnh.

 

 

"Ông muốn gì?" Galion cuối cùng cũng hỏi khi sự im lặng trở nên nặng nề và không thể chịu nổi, Smaug xoay lại, giả vờ hoảng hốt vì câu hỏi.

 

"Ta? Ngươi có gì mà ta muốn sao, Galion?"

 

"Ông nói ông đang tìm tôi mà." Galion trả lời, nghiến răng, Smaug gật đầu, giơ ngón tay trỏ lên.

 

"Ồ, phải, ta đến tìm ngươi." Smaug nhấp thêm một ngụm rượu, chơi đùa với chất lỏng trong miệng.

 

"Và?" Đến lúc này, Galion phát ngán với cử chỉ của gã đàn ông, hắn cảm thấy bồn chồn và bị mắc bẫy.

 

Smaug nghiêng đầu rướn tới "Nói ta nghe Galion, ngươi có thích thú khi nghe tiếng hét của Thranduil lúc ngươi đốt gương mặt anh ta không?"

 

 

Galion cảm thấy adrenaline chạy rần rần trong cơ thể vì ký ức của ngày hôm đó. Hắn biết Smaug có thể nhìn thấy nỗi sợ bị phát hiện trong mắt hắn. Làm thế nào gã tìm ra? Trừ phi... trừ phi, Thranduil đã nói nhưng chuyện đó là không thể. Galion biết Thranduil sẽ không bao giờ buộc tội hắn dù chobây giờThranduil đang chối bỏ nhưng anh yêu hắn.

 

 

"Tôi... tôi không biết ông đang nói gì, Smaug."

 

"Ta chắc là không rồi." Smaug tặc lưỡi, tựa má lên tay. "Nhưng, ta đoán là ngươi vui... ý ta là, bây giờ Thranduil dị dạng rồi, thằng bé nhà giàu đó, cả ta còn không dám đụng vô anh ta với khuôn mặt và cơ thể bị bỏng đó."

 

 

Smaug đánh giá từng cảm xúc lướt qua đôi mắt đen của Galion; gã thích thú nỗi sợ bị phát hiện. Tia sáng chiếm hữu và chối bỏ Galion có vẻ đang chìm trong đó. Những kẻ tuyệt vọng thật dễ bị điều khiển.

 

 

"Ta không nghĩ có ai lại muốn anh ta bây giờ. Chúc mừng ngươi đã thành công đánh dấu món đồ của mình, Galion."

 

Smaug vỗ tay chậm, để lộ hàm răng khi nụ cười rộng dần. "Tuyệt vời, tuyệt vời. Ta cá Thranduil sẽ lại nôn nóng dạng chân ra cho ngươi lần nữa."

 

 

Galion đứng lên khá nhanh khiến cái ghế ngã xuống sàn; hắn gầm gừ rướn sát tới Smaug với biểu cảm nguy hiểm. Smaug không hề chớp mắt, mắt gã cho thấy gã thích thú với cảnh tượng thế nào. Xung quanh hai người, mọi người ngừng nói và chú ý đến hai người đàn ông. Galion liếc mắt nhìn thấy người của Smaug ngồi lẫn với khách, sẵn sàng bảo vệ ông chủ nếu cần.

 

Smaug vẫy tay phải bật cười, trong một lúc căng thẳng trong phòng có vẻ giảm cho đến khi mọi người dần dần quay về vị trí cũ. Galion giận run và lo lắng; hắn nhìn Smaug với đôi mắt dao động, siết nắm đấm.

 

 

"Ông muốn gì?"

 

"Galion yêu quý, ngươi chẳng có gì gây hứng thú cho ta hết." Smaug nói, ra hiệu cái ghế.

 

"Tuy nhiên, ta có thể dùng ngươi. Ngươi vẫn nợ ta sau khi ta cho ngươi vay tiền để giúp cái dự án thảm hại của ngươi ở phòng thí nghiệm Greenwood."

 

 

Galion mở miệng để đáp nhưng bị ngắt ngang bởi sự thay đổi đột ngột từ Smaug. Người đàn ông trông cao hơn, lạnh hơn và đôi mắt sáng với lời đe dọa không thành lời.

 

 

"Ngươi sẽ giúp ta lấy thứ ta muốn và vụ tra tấn tên người tình nhỏ bé thích bị bạo hành của ngươi sẽ bị quên lãng." Smaug nhận xét, giọng gã khiến Galion rùng mình. "Và, để ngươi thấy ta là người rộng lượng, nếu ngươi giúp ta, ta sẽ khiến Thranduil Greenwood quỳ gối phục vụ người cho đến hết cuộc đời khốn khổ của anh ta."

 

 

Có gì đó trong Galion khuấy động và Smaug thích sự nôn nóng gã thấy từ hắn. Người đàn ông nuốt xuống ngụm bourbon cuối, xoay qua Smaug đang cười.

 

 

"Vậy thì, Galion, ta thỏa thuận chứ?" Smaug đưa tay ra về phía Galion bắt tay gã mà không suy nghĩ lại.

 

 

 

Cuộc hẹn đúng thảm họa theo ý của Thorin.

 

Nhà hàng rất đẹp, bữa tối ngon miệng, Mary Bennett xinh đẹp lộng lẫy, vui tính và thú vị. Và Thorin không thể không nghĩ đến người tóc vàng, nụ cười, đôi mắt, làn da ấm, cuộc đối thoại của họ, cách họ chia tay nhau ngày trước.

 

Thorin uống hết lon bia, nắm lấy lon khác; gã đang ngồi trên cái cây bên dưới nhà cây của Kíli và Fíli được dựng khi chúng còn trẻ. Thorin ngắm trời đêm, định vị một vài chòm sao gã biết.

 

 

_"Eärendil là ngôi sao tôi thích. Bố tôi thường chỉ cho tôi khi tôi còn nhỏ."_

 

 

Eärendil luôn dễ định vị từ mảng bên này của bầu trời; Thorin nhìn lên trời và không phải lần đầu tự hỏi làm thế nào gã lại cảm thấy thế này. Một vài người sẽ nói gã chỉ bối rối, chủ yếu vì gã đã tìm ý nghĩa cuộc đời mình từ lâu. Có lẽ họ nói đúng; tất nhiên, những cuộc đối thoại buổi tối không có ý nghĩa gì. Nó không quan trọng khi Thorin đến đó mỗi ngày và gã thường đến trễ vì gã phải miễn cưỡng rời công ty.

 

 

"Chết tiệt, Thorin, Fíli không nói quá." Bilbo nhìn lên gã với lo lắng hiện lên mặt.

 

Thorin khịt mũi quay lại với lý bia, "Fíli có nói quá. Tôi chỉ ngắm sao thôi."

 

"Thorin, chỉ có một ngôi sao chúng ta có thể thấy vào những tối như hôm nay... và tôi tin mặt trăng không được tính là ngôi sao." Bilbo đáp khô khốc.

 

 

Thorin nhìn bầu trời lần nữa, mắt gã nhìn lên ngôi sao sáng nhất trên bầu trời. Gã nhấc tay chỉ về phía nó.

 

 

"Có Eärendil mà."

 

 

Bilbo lắc đầu, đi quanh cái cây cho đến khi cậu tìm thấy cái thang gỗ. Cậu bắt đầu leo lên, lẩm bẩm vớibản thân tại sao cậu luôn dính vào những chuyện như vầy. Đều là do ảnh hưởng xấu từ nhóm người của Thorin.

 

Khi cậu đã lên đến cành cây nơi Thorin đang ngồi, gã đưa cho cậu một lon bia. Bilbo nhướng mày, nhận lấy, tìm vị trí thoải mái và ngồi xuống.

 

 

"Vậy là cuộc hẹn của anh tệ đến vậy đó hả?" Bilbo hỏi sau khi uống được một lúc, cậu nhìn sang Thorin đang nhún vai. "Vì, tôi nghe là người phụ nữ đó chết mê chết mệt anh."

 

"Ồ, tất nhiên là cậu nghe vậy rồi. Dwalin, Oín và Ori nghĩ là họ thông minh lắm. Tôi có thể phát hiện ra họ từ cả dặm trong nhà hàng."

 

 

Thorin bật cười cùng với Bilbo, gã đàn ông tóc đen quay sang bạn mình người đang bắn cho gã nụ cười cửa miệng.

 

 

"Nó cũng được. Tôi cố gắng tử tế và không cười kiểu kinh dị." Thorin nói nhận được tiếng cười khác từ Bilbo.

 

"Thật tốt khi nghe thế."

 

 

Họ ngồi trong sự im lặng thoải mái một hồi trong khi Bilbo nghịch lon bia và Thorin uống hết lon của gã. Gã nhìn cái lon, vòng tay quanh nó, cảm thấy lớp kim loại mỏng cong lại dưới những ngón tay của mình.

 

 

"Tôi... Tôi bối rối quá." Thorin bắt đầu nhưng Bilbo không phản ứng với lời của gã, cậu chỉ chờ cho đến khi Thorin kết thúc những gì có trong đầu gã.

 

"Gần đây tôi thấy lạ. Nó... cậu biết không? Khi cậu gặp ai đó và cậu nghĩ người đó thật tốt và mọi thứ và cậu nghĩ "ồ có lẽ người này sẽ là bạn tốt."

 

 

Thorin nói với giọng cùng cử chỉ bàn tay khi gã cố gắng giải thích chuyện đang xảy ra với gã.

 

 

"Cậu nói chuyện với họ và phải, họ có thể là bạn tốt. Và rồi cậu mong chờ những buổi trò chuyện và đột nhiên cậu nhận ra cậu... có thứ gì đó thay đổi và rồi cậu bối rối."

 

"Anh bối rối vì thay đổi đột ngột hay là vì thứ gì khác?" Cuối cùng Bilbo cũng nói khi Thorin không tiếp tục và để ý của gã lơ lửng trong không trung.

 

 

Thorin cứng người vì câu nhận xét nhưng gã không chuyển tập trung qua Bilbo. Họ ngồi đó, tận hưởng sự im lặng của buổi tối trong một lúc để Thorin sắp xếp suy nghĩ. Gã nghiêng đầu nhìn Bilbo cũng đang nhìn lại gã, tò mò với tia sáng cởi mở và rộng lượng trong mắt.

 

 

"Tôi chỉ bối rối thôi." Thorin thở dài, tựa đầu lên thân cây. "Tôi đồng ý hẹn cô ấy một ngày khác nhưng tôi làm thế vì tôi cần thứ gì đó hữu hình giúp tôi mang sự bối rối của tôi ra khỏi đầu."

 

"Ồ, ra thế." Bilbo đáp, mím môi, Thorin cau mày.

 

"Đó là tất cả những gì cậu định nói à? Cậu không định bảo tôi là không nên dùng tình dục để giải quyết vấn đề của tôi à? Hay là không nên lừa người phụ nữ đó?" Thorin tranh cãi cao giọng.

 

"Đó là quyết định của anh, Thorin. Tôi biết anh ắt hẳn cảm thấy rất cô đơn, tin tôi đi, tôi biết." Bilbo nói, đột nhiên cảm thấy bạn mình rất phiền phức. "Và, nếu ngủ với ai đó không cần tình yêu và một dạng kết nối thể xác với ai đó giúp được anh... thì, cứ vậy đi."

 

Bilbo uống phần bia còn lại, lắc đầu "Nhưng, anh nên cân nhắc lý do thật sự đằng sau hành động của mình, vì có lẽ anh sẽ lại làm tổn thương ai đó trong quá trình."

 

 

Nếu có điều gì Thorin ghét ở Bilbo thì đó là vì cậu có thể khiến gã cảm thấy như một thằng nhóc vô trách nhiệm và trẻ con khi cậu mắng gã. Gã còn ghét hơn khi Bilbo nói đúng.

 

 

 

Elrond siết vai Legolas khi anh nhìn thấy Haldir và Lilian tiến đến. Người phụ nữ trông vui vẻ với nụ cười lớn trên mặt và mắt sáng lên hạnh phúc. Elrond cảm thấy Legolas căng thẳng bên dưới bàn tay nhưng anh chưa từng cho đi cảm xúc của mình.

 

Haldir nhìn Elrond hạnh phúc một cách lạ thường nhưng anh có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt tối đen băng ngang mắt khi cả hai lướt qua nhau.

 

 

"Legolas!" Lilian mỉm cười với con trai, cố vòng tay quanh cậu nhưng cậu chỉ lùi lại. Người phụ nữ lùi lại một giây nhưng từ chối bỏ cuộc; thay vào đó cô ta đặt tay lên vai con trai.

 

"Bà Marchwarden." Legolas đáp lịch sự, Nụ cười của Lilian biến mất, tổn thương bởi sự lạnh nhạt phía sau hành động của Legolas.

 

 

Haldir nhìn Legolas rồi nhìn Elrond, anh bồn chồn không thoải mái biết rằng cặp mắt xám đó đang liếc nhìn anh.

 

 

"Ồ, Legolas, con biết con có thể..." Người phụ nữ ngập ngừng, họ đã từng nói chuyện này trong quá khứ, kể từ khi cô trở lại vì con trai; nhưng Legolas từ chối gọi cô là mẹ hoặc bất cứ gì như thế.

 

"Thôi bỏ đi." Cô nói vui mừng, phẩy tay. "Con sẵn sàng đi chưa?"

 

 

Legolas nhìn sang Elrond người bước sang một bên, cho cậu nụ cười khích lệ. Cậu trai trẻ xoay lại, cảm thấy đau lòng một chút nhưng cậu đã quyết tâm rồi.

 

 

"Tôi xin lỗi, bà Marchwarden. Nhưng tôi sẽ không đi đâu với bà vào cuối tuần này."

 

 

Lilian cứng người ngay tại chỗ với Haldir cau mày bên cạnh, người đàn ông chuyển mắt nhìn sang Elrond và anh không thể không cảm thấy tức giận với anh ta. Lilian cố gắng mỉm cười nhìn con trai, nghiêng đầu.

 

 

"Tại sao không chứ? Ý mẹ là, mẹ gần như không gặp được con như tình hình hiện tại và mẹ..." Lilian lạc giọng khi cô nhìn thấy hình dáng khác xuất hiện sau lưng Elrond.

 

 

Galadriel Greenwood bước vào phòng khách trong bộ váy ôm gọn với đường cắt thẳng, hẹp và một cái áo khoác đẹp. Bà mỉm cười lạnh lùng với Lilian và Haldir.

 

 

"Đây là sẽ là một tuần đặc biệt cho gia đình." Galdriel nói, tiến đến nhóm người, Legolas nhìn bà dì rồi nhìn Lilian. "Và Legolas muốn có mặt ở đây. Tuy nhiên, hai người có thể ở lại nếu như muốn và nói chuyện với Legolas nếu hai người thật sự muốn thế."

 

"Tòa nói..."

 

"Tôi 15 tuổi rồi và tôi có thể tự quyết định bây giờ." Legolas cắt ngang, khoanh tay nhìn cánh cửa. "Tôi xin lỗi, bà Marchwarden, nhưng bà dì Galadriel nói đúng, cuối tuần này là ngày quan trọng của gia đình và tôi muốn ở đây."

 

"Legolas, mẹ con có thứ đặt biệt chuẩn bị cho con cuối tuần này. Chúng ta hy vọng con có thể đi cùng chúng ta." Haldir cuối cùng cũng xen vào cố gắng kiềm nỗi buồn dâng lên trong lòng người vợ.

 

"Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng bố tôi quan trọng hơn bất cứ gì trên đời. Thật xin lỗi nhưng cuối tuần này tôi sẽ ở với gia đình."

 

 

Legolas quay lại và để những người lớn phía sau, Elrond quan sát khi con trai đỡ đầu chạy ra khỏi nhà. Trong khóe mắt anh nhìn thấy Elladan và Elrohir đuổi theo cậu.

 

 

"Cô thật là to gan đấy, Lilian." Galadriel nói bình tĩnh nhìn người phụ nữ với sự thờ ơ trong mắt.

 

"Bà không có quyền, Galadriel! Tôi muốn gặp con trai tôi và tòa đồng ý cho tôi cuối tuần được gặp nó." Lilian quay sang người phụ nữ tóc vàng, tức giận. "Tôi sẽ chiến đấu với Thranduil và gia đình bà nêu tôi phải thế để có thể gặp con trai."

 

"Vậy là bây giờ cô quan tâm rồi hả?" Galadriel hỏi, nhướng mày. "Bây giờ cô muốn làm mẹ thằng bé. Làm ơn đi Lilian, đừng lôi luật sư vào đây không thì chúng tôi lại thắng nữa. Legolas không thấy ổn và thằng bé muốn ở đây vào cuối tuần. Đừng có cố ép, vì Legolas nói đúng, thằng bé đã 15 tuổi và nhanh thôi nó sẽ đúng tuổi được quyết định có muốn tiếp tục gặp cô hay không."

 

 

Với câu nói đó Galadriel đứng dậy và rời đi, để lại Lilian kinh hoàng và Haldir phía sau. Elrond cố gắng giấu cái nhếch môi khi anh nhìn kẻ đã làm tan nát trái tim Thranduil và bỏ lại anh tan nát thành từng mảnh vụn. Lilian run rẩy, đặt tay lên ngực với nước mắt ngấn trên mắt; cô quay sang Elrond, môi khẽ run.

 

 

Elrond cảm thấy tiếc cho cô, anh làm mặt trước khi gật đầu về phía cửa "Legolas chắc đang ở cùng con trai tôi trong nhà xe. Cô có thể xem coi thằng bé có muốn gặp cô không."

 

"Cảm ơn." Lilian nhìn Haldir người chỉ gật đầu với cô và cho cô nụ cười nhẹ; người phụ nữ đáp lại nụ cười trước khi để lại hai người đàn ông.

 

 

Elrond nhìn Haldir với sự nghi ngờ trong tim anh, người kia quay snag anh, gãi sau đầu.

 

 

"Th... Thranduil có ổn không?" Cuối cùng Haldir nói với giọng nhẹ nhàng.

 

Mặt Elrond đanh lại "Anh không có quyền hỏi câu đó."

 

"Đừng có nói chuyện vớ vẩn đó với tôi, Elrond." Haldir lắc đầu, nhấc tay mệt mỏi. "Mấy người còn định ghét tôi đến chừng nào vì... vì chuyện tôi không thể kiểm soát được?"

 

"Ồ, đừng tự cho mình quan trọng như thế, Haldir. Tôi không ghét anh; tôi chẳng thèm bận tâm đến anh." Elrond nói. "Và tôi đơn giản không nghĩ anh có quyền gì để hỏi về Thranduil. Chuyện chẳng can hệ gì đến anh hết."

 

 

Elrond quay đi nhưng bị ngăn lại khi Haldir nắm cánh tay anh, vị bác sĩ quay lại, nhấc cằm thách thức. Haldir nhìn anh, lắc đầu trước khi bỏ tay ra.

 

 

"Chỉ nói với tôi thôi, kể cả khi anh không tin tôi vẫn còn quan tâm đến cậu ấy." Haldir nói và anh chắc chắn Elrond sẽ đánh anh ngay tại đây.

 

"Biến đi, Haldir." Elrond mắng, để Haldir lại.

 

 

Haldir đứng đó một mình, lần này anh quyết định không theo Elrond để cố tìm ra chuyện đã xảy ra. Anh thở dài, đặt tay lên mặt, cảm thấy hối hận, nhung nhớ và nỗi đau cắt sâu qua tim.

 

 

 

Elrond quan sát khi Legolas cười với Tauriel và cặp song sinh, chúng đang nói chuyện và đùa giỡn ở sân sau. Anh quan sát chúng từ nhà bếp, phía sau anh Galadriel và Celeborn đang tiếp thu những gì anh vừa kể cho họ.

 

 

"Bố không hiểu, con chắc là Galion chứ?" Celeborn hỏi bối rối.

 

"Phải, bây giờ khi con nghĩ về chuyện đó, con không hiểu tại sao con không nhìn thấy nó trước đây." Elrond quay đi, lắc đầu. "Con biết Galion yêu Thranduil từ hồi Đại học."

 

"Phải, nhưng yêu một người và tổn thương người con yêu là hai chuyện hoàn toàn khác nhau." Cleborn đáp, cau mày, ông nhìn Galadriel rồi nhìn lại Elrond. "Dù vậy, ta cũng nhận ra hành vi kì lạ của hắn khi Thranduil hẹn hò với Haldir và rồi... Con có thể nói là tình yêu nhưng ta cho rằng Galion ám ảnh bởi Thranduil."

 

"Điều này cũng giải thích tại sao hắn ta làm điều hắn đã làm." Galadiriel nhận xét.

 

"Con nghĩ mẹ nói đúng." Elrond hạ ánh mắt, giả vờ nhìn cái ly của mình. Anh không thể làm vậy; anh không thể nói điều Thranduil kể cho anh hai ngày trước.

 

 

Ít nhất, bây giờ anh đang chuyển hướng cuộc đối thoại đến đúng người. Elrond biết Galadriel và Celeborn sẽ không bỏ qua chuyện này và Galion sẽ bị giám sát cả đời. Vị bác sĩ đã nói rõ ràng hắn không được chào đón ở bệnh viện và anh sẽ khiến Galion mất việc ở phòng thí nghiệm. Cho đến khi anh có thêm bằng chứng và anh có thể thuyết phục Thranduil có mặt ở tòa buộc tội hắn thì anh không thể làm gì khác.

 

 

"Ít ra bây giờ chúng ta cũng có một cái tên." Galadriel nói. "Mẹ sẽ gọi Bard sáng mai và chắc chắn cậu ta bắt đầu điều tra."

 

"Chúng ta cũng có tình huống khác." Celeborn nhìn Galadriel rồi nhìn Elrond. "Chuyện liên quan đến Smaug..."

 

 

Elrond căng thẳng khi nghe cái tên; anh ngồi xuống và chờ cho Galadriel và Celeborn nói.

 

 

 

Haldir Marchwarden chìa tay ra với đồng sự kinh doanh mới; anh mỉm cười với người đàn ông gật đầu đáp lại anh.

 

 

"Anh Oakenshield." Haldir nói, nhìn người đàn ông trước mặt, quan sát bộ vét may đo, sự hoàn hảo của bộ đồ của gã đối lập với tình trạng mái tóc và bọng mắt của gã.

 

"Thorin, anh cứ gọi tôi là Thorin. Danh xưng Oakenshield là dành cho bố tôi." Thorin đáp nhìn người đàn ông đánh giá, biết rõ người kia cũng làm điều tương tự.

 

"Vậy thì hãy gọi tôi là Haldir."

 

 

Âm thanh từ phòng họp khiến không thể có buổi nói chuyện nghiêm chỉnh bên ngoài phòng. Thorin nhăn mặt khi nghe thấy tiếng cười lớn từ trong văn phòng. Gã quay sang Haldir thấy anh ta nhướng mày khá miễn cưỡng bước vào phòng.

 

 

"Xin lỗi, thường thì chúng tôi không tập trung lại như thế này trừ khi có quyết định quan trọng." Thorin xin lỗi liếc nhìn căn phòng, Haldir tặc lưỡi lắc đầu.

 

"Đừng lo; tôi tin đây là lúc mọi người ăn mừng." Haldir mỉm cười tử tế với gã chỉ nhún vai.

 

"Vâng, tôi đoán thế. Vào trong thôi."

 

 

Thorin ngồi xuống ở đầu cái bàn vuông; gã nhìn Balin vẫy tay với bạn mình để bắt đầu nói về điều khoản và điều kiện của thương lượng. Thorin nhìn một lượt, hài lòng với cái nhìn tập trung lên những người bạn của mình và những người của Ered Meduseld. Mọi người nôn nóng kết thúc thương lượng và Thorin phải thừa nhận gã cũng vậy. Chuyến viếng thăm cuối tuần cho gã thấy tiềm năng lớn của khu mỏ dưới núi quanh khu đồng bằng xanh. Họ sẽ không phải tàn phá kiến trúc tự nhiên của hang động bên trong núi.

 

Thời gian đi khỏi đây cho gã thời gian để xóa sạch tâm trí, để nghĩ về chuyện gã đang làm. Thorin nhìn luật sư tóc vàng, Haldir, người đang phân tâm chơi đùa với cây bút. Trong một lúc, Thorin nhớ người có cùng mái tóc vàng với sự nuối tiếc sau hành động của mình.

 

Một tiếng sau cuộc họp kết thúc và hợp đồng được ký, Thorin đứng dậy, cần tách cà phê ngon và cuộc nói chuyện nghiêm túc với Bilbo và Bofur. Gã tiến đến người đàn ông vui vẻ đang nói rất nhanh với người tóc vàng nhìn gã bối rối.

 

 

"Bofur, tôi nói chuyện với cậu được không?"

 

"Thorin! Chuyến đi của anh đến Eregion thế nào?" Người đàn ông ôm Thorin, người vỗ lưng anh một cách kì quặc.

 

"Ờ, nó... ổn, coi nào tôi nói với Bilbo là tôi sẽ ra đó vào bữa trà chiều và... tôi cũng cần cậu ở đó." Thorin đáp nhìn quanh trong khi đặt Bofur sang bên, người đàn ông có vẻ khá lúng túng nhưng anh ta gật đầu.

 

"Chắc rồi, rất vui khi gặp Bilbo và... anh ổn chứ?" Bofur nhìn Thorin lần đầu sau nhiều ngày.

 

 

Thorin mặc một bộ vét may đo nhưng tóc gã rối bù với bọng dưới mắt như thể gã không ngủ nhiều ngày. Thorin ngập ngừng không thoải mái nhìn quay trước khi quay sang Bofur.

 

 

"Tôi... ổn, dù tôi có thể khá hơn." Cuối cùng Thorin nói. "Tôi chỉ... tôi cần lời khuyên cho nên, cậu có tới được không?"

 

"Chắc rồi, đi nói tạm biệt rồi đến đó thôi."

 

 

Chiều thứ năm, Thorin, Bofur và Bilbo ngồi quanh vườn của Bilbo, uống trà và thật nhiều bánh ngọt cho Thorin và Bofur. Frodo chạy ngang qua với bạn cậu bé, Sam, trong khi Pippin và Merry trông coi tiệm cà phê. Bofur khuấy cái thìa trong ly trà, nhìn Thorin và rồi Bilbo, có sự căng thẳng rõ ràng trong không khí nhưng Bofur không chắc chắn tại sao hay bằng cách nào hay khi nào.

 

 

"Buổi chiều thật đẹp, tôi khá chắc mình đã đến đám tang với ít sự ủ ê và nhiều vui mừng hơn buổi họp mặt giữa những người bạn này." Bofur nhấp một ngụm trà, nhún vai khi Bilbo liếc nhìn anh.

 

"Phải, có lẽ người chết sẽ không trêu chọc mọi người xung quanh chỉ để cảm thấy gì đó." Bilbo đáp khiến Bofur nhướng một mày.

 

"Phải, người chết đã... chết, anh ta không cảm thấy gì cả." Bofur quyết định anh sẽ có ích hơn nếu anh im lặng trong khi Bilbo liếc dữ dội hơn. "Xin lỗi."

 

"Tốt thôi, nói bọn tôi nghe coi lần này là chuyện gì?" Bilbo hỏi nhìn sang Thorin đang lầm bầm điều gì đó.

 

"Coi nào, Thorin. Nói bọn tôi nghe coi lần này là chuyện gì?"

 

"Đợi một chút," Bofur huơ tay xung quanh. "Tôi chả hiểu hai người đang nói gì hết. Sao hai người không giải thích cho tôi trước khi chúng ta tiếp tục nhỉ?"

 

 

Thorin chỉnh trang lại mình và bắt đầu câu chuyện từ đầu. Bilbo quan sát cẩn thận khi gã bắt đầu mọi thứ từ giây phút gã lạc trong bệnh viện cho đến buổi hẹn với cô y tá và chuyện xảy ra trong chuyến công tác. Từng chút một Bilbo và Bofur nhận ra rắc rối Thorin đang vướng vào. Không phải chính câu chuyện và vì Thorin, như mọi khi, kể chuyện trong mớ hỗn độn bắt đầu với một thứ chỉ để dẫn đến thứ khác và rồi quay lại cái đầu tiên.

 

Bofur nhìn sang Bilbo chốc chốc trong khi quan sát sự thay đổi rõ ràng ở người đàn ông; có buồn bã trong đôi mắt cậu nhưng cũng có dấu hiệu cam chịu hòa bình. Thorin sẽ tiếp tục câu chuyện, lên giọng thỉnh thoảng chỉ để trở lại tông ban đầu và rồi vò đầu bứt tóc quá khích.

 

 

"Tôi sẽ hẹn cô ấy lần nữa vào ngày mai." Thorin kết thúc, uống trà trong tách của gã. "Và... tôi chỉ... tôi... tôi phải làm cái quái gì bây giờ? Hửm?"

 

 

Bofur đảo mắt; Thorin thỉnh thoảng có thể trầm trọng hóa. Chuyện rõ ràng với Bofur và Bilbo việc gã nên làm. Nhưng đây là điều Thorin phải tự mình quyết định. Thorin quay sang Bilbo thở dài.

 

 

"Coi nào, tôi biết điều tôi nói là sai... tôi... không bao giờ có thể làm thế, tôi có thể nhưng tôi biết mình không nên." Thorin xìu xuống, hạ vai. "Tôi chỉ... sau Elanor và cái chết của bố tôi... Mọi chuyện rối cả lên và tôi biết nó nghe thế nào và tôi... chết tiệt."

 

"Chết tiệt, Thorin." Bofur lắc đầu, nhìn bạn mình thương cảm. "Coi nào, đây chỉ là điều mà anh phải tự mình khám phá."

 

"Ý anh là sao?" Thorin chớp mắt. "Anh phải giúp tôi vì tôi đang phát điên tại đây và tôi không hiểu tại sao."

 

 

Bilbo nhướng mày, nhìn Bofur cũng trông hoài nghi y như anh. Thorin nhìn bực mình, siết chặt rồi thả lỏng nắm tay, lắc đầu.

 

 

"Không, tôi chỉ... Coi nào, chuyện này thật bối rối vì tôi có hai đứa trẻ và tất cả chuyện trông coi trẻ vớ vẩn đổ lên tôi mà không có ai giúp đỡ." Khi Thorin nhìn thấy cái liếc từ Bilbo và Bofur, gã huơ tay. "Hai người biết ý tôi mà!"

 

 

Thorin vò tóc trong bối rối, tiếng cười làm xao nhãng đám người lớn trong một lúc, cho Thorin giây phút riêng tư gã cần. Bofur nhìn quanh, mắt anh nhìn thấy một Bilbo suy tư, Bilbo ngước mắt và mỉm cười buồn bã với anh. Frodo và Sam chạy vòng quanh và họ có thể nghe thấy tiếng trò chuyện bị bóp nghẹt đến từ quán.

 

 

"Làm thế nào tôi lại dính vào mớ rắc rối này chứ?" Cuối cùng Thorin cũng cầm lấy một cái cupcake và cắn một miếng to.

 

"Thorin, tôi nghĩ anh chỉ cần phải... để cuộc sống làm anh ngạc nhiên." Bofur tuyên bố. "Chuyện sẽ không dễ dàng bất kể anh chọn gì. Nhưng cuộc sống có thể có điều gì đó tốt đẹp cho anh nếu anh ngừng chống lại nó và cứ để nó như thế."

 

"Nếu như đời chỉ muốn trêu tôi thì sao?" Thorin hỏi ngập ngừng, ăn một cái cupcake khác.

 

"Thật sao?" Bilbo hỏi, đảo mắt. "Coi nào, Thorin. Đây không phải anh. Anh không nghĩ những chuyện này; bất kể anh muốn thứ gì thì anh đều có được. Anh không quan tâm đến mối quan hệ hay thứ gì như thế. Vậy nên... anh phải hỏi chính mình, chuyện gì xảy ra lúc này?"

 

Bofur gật đầu, cho thấy mình đồng ý "Anh biết không? Bilbo nói đúng; anh không thích thú những chuyện như thế này. Tình dục, vâng. Nhưng chuyện hỗn tạp này trông khá... kì lạ."

 

 

Thorn khịt mũi, cố gắng cầm lấy một cái cupcake khác nhưng bị Bilbo gạt tay ra và cầm lấy cái bánh. Thorin đảo mắt uống thêm trà, nhưng tâm trí đang nghĩ đến những gì Bofur và Bilbo nói. Gã có đang suy nghĩ nhiều quá không? Mà gã đang nghĩ cái gì chứ?

 

Cơn gió chiều thổi nhẹ qua mặt họ, cảm giác tươi mới sau một ngày mệt mỏi và cuộc họp nảy lửa. Kể cả sau cuộc đối thoại mọi người có vẻ giữ im lặng với suy nghĩ của mình xâm chiếm tâm trí. Bilbo cuối cùng thẳng dậy, đặt khuỷu tay lên bàn trong khi nhìn Thorin.

 

 

"Tôi nghĩ Bofur nói đúng, anh biết đấy." Bilbo nói, đang rất cố gắng giữ giọng bình tĩnh. "Và tôi cũng nghĩ anh nghĩ quá nhiều về chuyện anh là ai và anh cảm thấy gì và những chuyện đại loại như thế."

 

"Không làm chuyện đó còn khó hơn, Bilbo." Rồi Thorin thở dài mệt mỏi.

 

"Tôi biết, tin tôi đi." Bilbo mỉm cười với Thorin người cho cậu cái nhìn cảm kích. "Đừng nghĩ. Chỉ... làm điều gì bản năng bảo anh làm và, biết đâu đấy? Có thể anh sẽ tìm ra câu trả lời theo cách đó."

 

 

Bofur làm điệu bộ đồng ý, nhấc tách trà để cụng với bạn mình. Thorin tặc lưỡi, nhấc ly của gã lên và Bilbo gia nhập với hai người, âm thanh gốm chạm vào nhau mang đến nụ cười trên môi họ. Kể cả khi gã vẫn không chắc chắc và ngần ngại, Thorin biết Bilbo đúng và cả Bofur cũng thế. Bây giờ, để xem chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra.

 

 

"Baggins, một lần nữa cậu lại đúng, cậu cũng vậy Bofur." Thorin nhìn sang bên, đến cái ao nhỏ nơi hoa súng đang trôi bình thản. "Thật sự cảm ơn. Tôi đã rối lên vì mọi thứ."

 

"Đừng lo, anh bạn. Chúng tôi ủng hộ anh mà." Bofur nói, chụm lông mày lại với Thorin, gã đàn ông đảo mắt, ném cái khăn vào Bofur đang cười.

 

"Im đi. Bilbo, tôi muốn nhờ cậu việc này."

 

"Ý anh là thêm một chuyện nữa." Bilbo mỉm cười nửa miệng với Thorin, gật đầu với gã. "Nói tôi nghe."

 

 

 

Elrond thật sự ngạc nhiên khi thấy Thorin Oakenshield đứng trước cửa phòng bạn mình. Anh nhìn gã đàn ông đánh giá, suy ngẫm xem có nên tiến đến gã hay không. Tuy nhiên, có gì đó ở Thorin... gì đó về tất cả tình huống này khiến Elrond phải đầu hàng.

 

 

"Anh Oakenshield." Elrond quyết định tiến đến gã, Thorin quay sang nhìn với đôi mắt mở to, kinh hoàng với vị bác sĩ.

 

 

Elrond ra hiệu bằng đầu đến phía khác của hành lang, Thorin ngập ngừng một lúc trước khi quay sang và đi theo vị bác sĩ xa khỏi căn phòng 704. Họ bước vào một căn phòng trống và đột nhiên Thorin cảm thấy sức nặng ánh mắt của bác sĩ lên mình. Gã bước qua Elrond nhìn gã trong khi đứng ở giữa phòng. Elrond đóng cửa phái sau anh, thở dài và cho gã nụ cười trấn an, không phải nó không khiến Thorin thoải mái hơn nhiều.

 

 

"Hoa đẹp đó." Elrond nói, nhìn hoa súng Thorin đựng trong cái tô xanh lá.

 

 

Thorin nheo mắt nhưng gã không thể không cảm thấy ngu ngốc với thứ gã cầm trong tay. Nó là một ý tưởng ngu ngốc, khuấy động chốc lát của tâm trí rằng có lẽ mang đến thứ như vầy. Một phần Thorin nói cho gã biết người ta không tặng đàn ông hoa, một phần khác nói cho gã biết gã là tên ngốc trong khi Bilbo nói gã nên làm những gì gã muốn. Nếu mang hoa đến ổn với gã thì gã nên làm vậy.

 

 

"Chỉ là hoa thôi." Thorin nói, nhận thức rõ cái nhìn ngh ngờ từ Elrond.

 

"Tất nhiên rồi, nhưng tôi nghĩ là anh tìm Y tá Bennett ở nhầm khu rồi." Elrond nhận xét, thuận tay vẫy. "Cô ấy thường trực ở tầng Ba hoặc Bốn."

 

"Đây không phải dành cho Mary." Thorin nói, nhìn với biểu cảm sửng sốt vị bác sĩ. Elrond thở dài, lắc đầu trước khi ghim Thorin bằng ánh mắt.

 

 

Thorin cau mày và đột nhiên căng thẳng dâng lên trong phòng. Elrond đi đến gã thật gần, họ cao gần bằng nhau nhưng Elrond thấp hơn một chút. Trong một lúc, Elrond có vẻ lưỡng lự chia sẻ điều anh nghĩ. Anh nghiêng xem xét Thorin và rồi hoa súng.

 

 

"Tất nhiên." Elrond nói như thể cả tình huống khiến anh cực kỳ thích thú, Thorin có cảm giác là nó như thế.

 

"Vậy, anh mang tôi đến đây có chuyện gì không?" Thorin hỏi, gật gù với căn phòng. "Kíli ổn chứ? Hay là chuyện gì khác?"

 

Elrond hất đầu "Phải, sự thật là tôi đã để ý anh và Thranduil gần đây đã trở thành bạn tốt."

 

 

Thorin căng thẳng, cảm thấy tim mình đập nhanh, gã nhìn quanh tránh cái nhìn chằm chằm của Elrond, chờ đợi người kia lên tiếng. Elrond cảm thấy môi mình cong lên thành nụ cười nhẹ nhất.

 

 

"Gần đây, Thranduil xuống tinh thần." Rồi Elrond nghiêm túc và Thorin nhận ra thay đổi. "Tôi sẽ không bàn với anh vấn đề này nhưng tôi thật sự hy vọng anh có thể bầu bạn tốt với anh ấy hôm nay."

 

 

Thorin không thể cảm thấy bối rối hơn nữa như gã cảm thấy ngay lúc này, nhưng gã cũng cảm thấy có điều gì đó mà Elrond chưa nói.

 

 

"Tôi sẽ cố. Tôi không chắc mình có thể, chúng tôi chỉ mới gặp nhau nhưng..." Thorin nhún vai. "Tôi sẽ làm mọi thứ có thể."

 

"Cảm ơn. Đó là tất cả những gì tôi cần nghe."

 

 

Thorin quay lại căn phòng nơi Thranduil nằm; gã vẫn còn khó xử vì cuộc chạm trán kì lạ với Elrond. Chuyện đó là thế nào? Nhìn quanh để chắc mình không bị vị bác sĩ bám theo, Thorin mở cửa và bước vào phòng.

 

Thranduil đang đứng ở góc xa trong phòng; anh đặt tay phải lên cao trên tường với hơi thở nặng nhọc. Người đàn ông ngẩng mặt nhìn thấy Thorin đứng bên cánh cửa với cái tô xanh lá trong tay; Thranduil trông khá sửng sốt vì cảnh tượng. Sau lần cuối, anh nghĩ Thorin sẽ không bao giờ quay lại và dù vậy... hiện tại gã đang ở trước mặt anh.

 

 

"Anh làm gì ở đây?" Thranduil hỏi khi đầu gối anh không chịu nổi nữa và anh ngã xuống đất.

 

 

Anh hét lên đau đớn khi tay trái vươn ra theo phản xạ chạm vào sàn, làm tổn thương vết bỏng đang lành. Thorin ở bên cạnh anh ngay tức thì, cần thận chạm vào vết thương nhưng sẵn sàng giúp đỡ anh theo cách gã có thể. Thranduil cắn má trong, từ chối mở mắt và cho thấy bất kỳ dấu hiệu yếu đuối nào.

 

 

"Anh có chắc mình nên ngồi dậy không?" Thorin hỏi với một chút tò mò trong giọng, từ khi họ bắt đầu nói chuyện với nhau Thorin chưa từng thấy anh ngã.

 

 

Bây giờ, Thorin cảm thấy có gì đó khuấy động trong mình, ngọn lửa gã không quen. Gã vòng tay thật chặt quanh Thranduil, kéo anh lại gần trong tư thế bảo vệ mà gã cũng không nhận ra. Thranduil thở ra ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng vì thực tế là cả mặt bên trái của anh đang đau.

 

 

"Tôi... tôi không có què. Tôi có thể đi và làm việc..." Thranduil nói giữa hơi thở cố gắng kiểm soát cơn đau. "Đây chỉ là... ngẫu nhiên."

 

Thorin nhướng mày với anh "Chắc rồi, bất cứ thứ gi khiến anh thấy mình không ngốc."

 

"Tôi không có yêu cầu anh giúp." Thranduil đáp lại.

 

"Đúng, tôi giúp vì anh gần như sắp xỉu!" Thorin đáp cao giọng, Thranduil liếc nhìn gã, cố gắng di chuyển ra khỏi vòng tay của gã.

 

"Tôi không cần anh giúp." Cuối cùng Thranduil nói, nghiến răng khi Thorin giúp anh đứng dậy, liếc nhìn gã.

 

 

Thorin khẽ cười nhưng không nói gì, gã dẫn Thranduil lại giường và giúp anh ngồi lên. Thranduil nhìn ngần ngại Thorin rồi sàn và rồi bức tường.

 

"Cảm ơn." Cuối cùng anh nói.

 

"Không có chi."

 

 

Họ im lặng một lúc, với Thorin đứng dậy và di chuyển ra xa khỏi anh. Gã nhìn Thranduil, thích mái tóc dài, cái lưng khỏe mạnh, rộng và thanh mảnh.

 

 

"Anh làm gì ở đây?" Thranduil cuối cùng hỏi, giấu đi phía bên phải của mình.

 

"Ừm, lẽ ra tôi phải đến từ tuần trước nhưng tôi có chuyến công tác." Rồi Thorin di chuyển đến cái bàn nơi gã đặt cái tô gã mang theo. "Tôi... mang cái này đến."

 

 

Thranduil ngẩng lên, nhìn qua bên thấy Thorin với cái tô; anh cau mày với tò mò trong mắt.

 

 

"Cái gì vậy?"

 

 

Thorin bước về phía Thranduil đưa cho anh cái tô, Thranduil mở mắt trái, màu xanh ở đó sáng với ngạc nhiên. Tay phải của anh nâng lên để những ngón tay có thể vuốt ve những cánh hoa súng mềm. Thorin cười bẽn lẽn với anh đang nhìn gã kì lạ.

 

 

"Tại sao?"

 

Thorin gãi đầu nhún vai "Tôi chỉ nghĩ anh sẽ thích. Tôi không thấy hoa mới lần cuối tới đây."

 

 

Và rồi Thorin cảm thấy thật ngu ngốc. Tại sao lại là hoa? Tại sao gã lại tặng hoa cho một người đàn ông? Gã đang nghĩ cái quái gì vậy? Thranduil nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Thorin thật lâu trước khi gật đầu.

 

 

"Cảm ơn."

 

 

Im lặng bao trùm họ nhìn nhau kì quặc. Rồi Thranduil cố gắng đứng lên, run rẩy khi Thorin bắt được anh lần này. Một lần nữa họ lại gần nhau nhưng với một khoảng cách ở đó bởi nhận thức của họ. Ngần ngại, băn khoăn...

 

 

"Tôi nghĩ là có trận đấu. Từ giải đấu anh nói với tôi lần trước."

 

 

Thorin không thể rời mắt khỏi Thranduil; có cái chớp dễ bị tổn thương ở đó. Dù vậy anh trông vẫn tự hào, gần như lạnh lùng và lãnh cảm với lời đề nghị của chính mình. Thorin vẫn không chắc về việc tại sao gã đang làm thứ gã đang làm, gã vẫn không biết câu trả lời nhưng có gì đó về Thranduil khiến gã phản ứng theo bản năng.

 

 

"Nghe hay đấy." Thorin đáp, ngồi xuống quan sát Thranduil cố quay lại giường mình.

 

"Tốt, vậy tôi nghĩ là mình có đặt quyền nhất định ở bệnh viện này." Thranduil nhận xét với cái môi cong. "Có lẽ, chúng ta có thể gọi phục vụ phòng và yêu cầu bất cứ gì anh muốn."

 

Thorin khịt mũi, "Anh nghĩ họ có thể mang bia đến không?"

 

"Ừm, chuyện đó có thể sắp xếp được."

 

 

Đến khi hết đêm, Thorin vẫn cầm lon bia của mình. Gã chớp mắt bối rối với bóng tối với cái tivi vẫn bật, đèn tắt và Thranduil say ngủ. Sâu trong bóng tối, điều duy nhất Thorin có thể hỏi chính mình là tại sao Thranduil lại trông hấp dẫn đến vậy khi ngủ.

 

 

 

Hết chương 5.


	6. Bảo vệ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas chỉ muốn bảo vệ bố mình.

Legolas xụ mặt, làm bài tập cùng với Tauriel trong khi bố cậu và người đến thăm kia bật cười lần nữa. Tauriel cau mày quay sang tò mò nhìn hai người đàn ông, đôi mắt sáng của cô bé thấy hình dáng thư giãn của Thranduil, thanh thản nằm trên giường, phần mặt bên trái giấu dưới lớp gạc đặt biệt nhưng hạnh phúc tỏa ra từ gương mặt anh thì rất rõ ràng. Cô bé quay sang bạn thân của mình với biểu cảm tối đen trong nét mặt.

 

Legolas ngước mắt khi Tauriel đặt tay lên trên tay cậu, cậu thiếu niên mím môi, hất đầu ra hiệu về phía cánh cửa. Tauriel gật đầu và cả hai người đứng dậy cùng lúc. Thranduil và Thorin dừng nói, quayvề phía hai đứa, nhìn chúng với tâm trí vẫn còn trong cuộc đối thoại của họ.

 

 

"Có chuyện gì vậy con?" Thranduil tập trung lên con trai anh. Cậu bé đang nhìn anh căng thẳng, mắt cậu lạnh với sự thờ ơ.

 

"Dạ không, con chỉ khát nước và Tauriel thì muốn gặp Kíli nên con nghĩ là bọn con có thể nghỉ bây giờ." Legolas quay sang, kéo Tauriel đang ửng đỏ đi trước khi Thranduil có thể nói bất cứ gì.

 

 

Thranduil cau mày, nhăn mặt một chút, một bàn tay khỏe mạnh đặt lên trên tay anh và anh cảm thấy tim mình đập nhanh hơn vì sự đụng chạm. Thorin chú ý đánh giá anh, nghiêng đầu sang phải.

 

 

"Tôi không nghĩ con trai anh thích tôi." Thorin nói, môi cong lên thích thú.

 

"Nó... khá phức tạp." Thranduil đáp, hạ ánh mắt trong khi giấu gò má đột nhiên ửng đỏ. Sẽ không có ích gì nếu anh tiết lộ cuộc nói chuyện giữa anh và Legolas vài ngày trước về người đàn ông đứng bên cạnh anh.

 

 

Thorin hếch lông mày, khịt mũi, mắt không bao giờ rời khỏi mắt Thranduil.

 

 

"Chuyện phức tạp này có liên quan gì đến việc tôi đến đây vào giờ thăm không?" Thorin hỏi Thranduil nhăn mặt, cố gắng ngồi thẳng dậy.

 

"Không... phải tại anh." Thranduil ngập ngừng lẩm bẩm, Thorin trông hoài nghi nhưng quyết định không đi sâu vào chủ đề. Gã rướn tới giúp Thranduil ngồi thoải mái, dùng giây phút đó để gần gũi với người đàn ông tóc vàng, để ôm anh trong tay mà không cần phải cảm thấy hoàn toàn ngu ngốc về chuyện đó.

 

"Ừm, Fíli thì thích anh," Thorin nói, ngần ngừ giữ nguyên vị trí.

 

"Thật may; tôi đoán anh phải thực hành kỹ năng giao tiếp nhiều hơn nữa mới khiến con trai tôi thích anh được. Thranduil mở mắt nhận ra câu nói đó có tác động như thế nào; anh di chuyển tay trong khi run rẩy nói. "Ý tôi là, với nó... Legolas rất khó tính với những người đàn ông trong đời tôi... những người bạn! Những người bạn của tôi, những người trong đời tôi và... phải, bạn."

 

 

Thorin nhếch môi thích thú vì vẻ lúng túng bất ngờ của anh, Thranduil thở dài, tựa ra sau trong khi nhìn mọi nơi trừ Thorin.

 

 

"Tôi đang nghĩ chúng ta có thể mở buổi tiệc nướng để mừng anh ra viện." Thorin nhận xét, đánh giá phản ứng của anh.

 

 

Thranduil căng thẳng, tay trái giật khi vết bỏng trên mặt anh đột nhiên nhói đau. Thorin hắng giọng nhún vai.

 

 

"Tất nhiên, nếu anh muốn... tôi biết Kíli sẽ thích điều đó như là một cử chỉ chào mừng."

 

Thorin cảm thấy đột nhiên không thoải mái, đôi mắt xanh của gã tìm kiếm đôi mắt của Thranduil. "Và anh biết không? Kỹ năng giao tiếp của tôi tệ vậy đó, chỉ để giữ liên lạc với anh."

 

"Điều gì khiến anh nghĩ tôi sẽ rời bệnh viện này sớm?"

 

 

Giọng Thranduil nghe như anh vừa bại, anh tập trung ánh mắt lên bức tường trước mặt nhưng tâm trí trôi dạt về những suy nghĩ đen tối về thứ anh đã mất. Thorin khẽ di chuyển thật cẩn thận, tính cách gã không nghĩ mình sở hữu, gã đặt những ngón tay dưới cằm anh. Thranduil thấy tim mình đập hẫng một nhịp khi mắt anh nhìn thấy mắt Thorin, gã đàn ông tóc đen mỉm cười dịu dàng với anh trước khi lên tiếng.

 

 

"Vì anh đang dần hồi phục, Thranduil. Cuộc phẫu thuật tiếp theo là hai ngày nữa và từ điểm đó điều còn lại là chờ cho anh khỏe hẳn."

 

 

Thranduil cố mỉm cười nhưng anh không thể, thay vào đó anh nhấc tay đặt chúng nhẹ nhàng lên tay Thorin.

 

 

"Vậy, tôi nghĩ là tiệc nướng có vẻ là cách hoàn hảo để chúc mừng."

 

 

 

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Tauriel hỏi, mắt lộ vẻ lo âu.

 

 

Legolas di chuyển không thoải mái trong khi ấn nút máy bán thức ăn ở sảnh tiếp tân. Cậu thiếu niên thở dài trong khi nắm cái gói cậu đã chọn và đưa cho Tauriel một gói khác. Tauriel hếch lông mày với cậu, liếc khẽ cho đến khi Legolas gầm gừ bực bội.

 

 

"Mình không thích gã đàn ông đó ở với bố mình." Cậu nói, mím môi trong khi nhìn thấy biểu cảm thích thú ở bạn mình. "Mình nói thật đó! Gã ta... mình không thích gã."

 

"Cậu không thích bác ấy vì bác ấy cho cậu ấn tượng xấu hay vì bác ấy ngày càng thân với bố cậu?" Tauriel hỏi.

 

 

Legolas mở miệng nhưng nhanh chóng ngậm lại sau đó. Sự thật là cậu chỉ không thích sự thân mật giữa bố cậu và gã lạ mặt này. Tauriel lắc đầu trong khi đi trước đến phòng của Kíli.

 

 

"Cậu biết không? Bố cậu gần đây không được khỏe, có thể bác ấy thật sự cần một người bạn."

 

"Ông ấy có cả đống bạn! Ông ấy có bác Elrond! Và... và chú Glorfindel!" Legolas lạc giọng khi Tauriel nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

 

"Cậu hiểu ý mình mà."

 

Legolas gắt gỏng nhìn chỗ khác "Mình biết. Nhưng mình vẫn không thích."

 

"Cậu không cần phải thích, Legolas, cậu chỉ cần ủng hộ."

 

 

Legolas biết Tauriel nói đúng; đã quá lâu kể từ khi bố cậu hẹn hò hoặc nói chung là đi ra ngoài. Có lúc Legolas nghĩ bố cậu và Galion có chuyện gì đó nhưng rõ ràng là cậu đã lầm và bố cậu quay trở về là người ẩn dật. Nếu Legolas phải thành thật với bản thân, kể từ khi tai nạn xảy ra, bố cậu không chỉ buồn mà còn đãng trí, cứ như thể một phần của Thranduil đã ngừng đấu tranh. Và rồi Thorin đến và mọi chuyện khác đi.

 

Tauriel gõ lên cánh cửa phòng quen thuộc và rất nhanh Legolas đã ở trong phòng Kíli, cậu chào mọi người trong khi tâm trí thỉnh thoảng nghĩ đến bố mình. Khi Thorin tới nơi, cậu không thể không liếc nhìn gã, gã có thể là bố của bạn cậu nhưng Legolas không thích gã chút nào. Thorin nhướng mày với cậu nhưng quyết định không nói gì, Legolas về phần mình quyết định bảo vệ cha cậu bằng mọi giá.

 

Cậu lên lịch một buổi nói chuyện nghiêm túc với gã.

 

 

 

Việc kinh doanh của Thorin Oakenshield không lớn như của Tập đoàn Greenwoods nhưng cũng đủ để khiến người ta ngạc nhiên. Legolas Greenwood nhìn quanh, quan sát những người đi xuống sảnh đến văn phòng và phòng họp của họ. Mắt cậu nhìn vòng quanh trong khi cậu đi theo hướng được bảo vệ chỉ.

 

Legolas chỉnh dây đeo của cái cặp, đứng ngay trước cánh cửa có dòng chữ Thorin Oakenshield phía trên. Cậu thở dài, gõ chắc chắn lên cánh cửa, một vài giây trôi qua trước khi giọng trầm từ bên trong mời cậu vào.

 

Thorin ngẩng mặt lên từ đống giấy tờ trước mặt gã, gã thở ra ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra ai đến thăm mình. Cau mày, gã đừng dậy, nhìn với sự tò mò và khá thích thú cậu thiếu niên vẫn đang lườm gã.

 

 

"Ông Oakenshield." Legolas chào, hơi cúi đầu, đóng cánh cửa phía sau lại.

 

"Chào buổi chiều, Legolas. Gia đình cậu có biết cậu ở đây không?" Thorin hỏi, ra hiệu cái ghế phái trước bàn gã. Legolas mím môi gật đầu nhanh.

 

"Có, tôi hy vọng không làm phiền ông."

 

"Không, tôi chỉ đang đọc mấy tờ công văn nhàm chán thôi. Tôi có thể vừa làm vừa tiếp cậu được." Rồi Thorin ngồi xuống gần cậu thiếu niên, nhìn cậu trước khi đặt tay lên trước. "Nói tôi nghe, tôi có thể giúp gì cho cậu? Thranduil vẫn khỏe chứ?"

Legolas gầm gừ thấp giọng, cậu di chuyển một chút, ngồi thoải mái lên ghế, cậu ngẩng mặt nhìn Thorin với tất cả vẻ nghiêm túc cậu có thể có.

 

"Bố vẫn ổn; thật ra thì ông ấy đang bình phục. Cuộc phẫu thuật thành công nhưng ông cũng biết chuyện đó rồi." Trong giọng chàng trai trẻ có một chút buộc tội, đôi mắt xanh của cậu sáng lên nguy hiểm khi chúng liếc nhìn Thorin.

 

"Phải, tôi có biết." Thorin thở dài, gãi đầu, "Cậu có muốn gì không? Có lẽ một chút gì đó để ăn hoặc uống?"

 

"Tôi ổn, cảm ơn."

 

 

Thorin gật đầu, đứng dậy và di chuyển ra sau ghế mình, khi gã đã ngồi xuống gã ghim chặt Legolas bằng đôi mắt tối.

 

 

"Vậy, nói thẳng vô vấn để đi, tại sao cậu lại ở đây, Legolas?"

 

 

Legolas rất muốn mỉm cười, kể cả khi cậu chỉ mới mười lăm và có nhiều kiến thức về kinh doanh mà thiếu niên cùng tuổi cậu không thể biết biết, thì nhiều người vẫn xem cậu là con nít. Legolas ghét điều đó, nhưng cậu đánh giá cao những người ít ra chịu thừa nhận cậu khôngngốc hay chỉ là một thằng nhóc. Với điều này, Thorin đã ghi điểm với cậu. Cậu trai ngước mặt và gật đầu nhanh.

 

 

"Tôi không thích ông ở gần bố tôi." Cậu bật ra nhìn thẳng vào mắt Thorin. "Bố... Người ta đã xử tệ với bố tôi. Ông ấy không có nhiều bạn và không dễ dàng tin người, dù vậy... ông đến đây và đột nhiên ông ấy bị ông thu hút. Tôi không thích chuyện đó. Tôi không muốn bố bị tổn thương lần nữa."

 

 

Thorin khá ngạc nhiên vì sự thành thật trong lời nói của Legolas. Gã nhìn cậu trai trẻ khi tâm trí suy tư về cuộc đối thoại. Những người xen vào tình bạn đơn thuần khá phiền phức nhưng rồi Thorin nhận ra gã cũng là kiểu người hay bảo vệ người khác chứ không phải ngược lại. Thranduil không trông yếu đuối hay bất lực nhưng chắc chắn anh có gia đình sẽ bằng mọi cách bảo đảm anh được bảo vệ tốt. Thorin thấy môi mình cong lên một chút; sự ấm áp quen thuộc trong tim khi gã nghĩ đến anh vì đột nhiên gã hiểu. Gã hiểu Elrond và cả Legolas. Gã cũng sẽ cố sức bảo vệ anh.

 

 

"Tôi hiểu lo lắng của cậu và tôi hiểu tại sao cậu làm vậy." Thorin cẩn trọng với ngôn từ, gã nói rõ ràng trong khi giữ cái liếc thách thức của Legolas. "Tôi thích bố cậu; bố cậu có vẻ là người bạn tốt."

 

 

Legolas nheo mắt, căng thẳng khi Thorin nhắc đến chuyện thích bố cậu.

 

 

"Tôi không thể nói rằng mình không gặp bố cậu nữa hoặc đến thăm vì tôi xem bố cậu là bạn." Thorin nói. "Tôi không biết chuyện gì xảy ra trong quá khứ, Legolas nhưng tôi hứa với cậu tôi sẽ không bao giờ cố ý làm gì tổn thương bố cậu. Đó không phải tôi, tôi trung thành với những ai tôi xem là bạn. Cậu có lời hứa của tôi rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ tổn thương bố cậu."

 

"Không phải là bố tôi cần sự bảo vệ." Legolas đột nhiên nói. "Ông ấy chỉ... ông ấy quá tin người! Ông ấy không đặt giới hạn cho người ông ấy gặp và vì thế tôi, con trai ông ấy phải chăm sóc cho ông. Bố thích ông và tôi hy vọng vì lợi ích của ông, ông sẽ không tổn thương ông ấy. Bà dì Galadriel dạy tôi cách xử lý những kẻ làm hại gia đình chúng tôi."

 

Thorin tặc lưỡi gật đầu nhanh "Tốt, vậy thì cậu không cần lo, tôi nói thật khi bảo với cậu tôi sẽ không tổn hại bố cậu. Tình bạn rất quan trọng với tôi."

 

"Vậy, khi chúng ta đã giải quyết xong chuyện này..." Legolas nhìn Thorin với tò mò không che giấu trong mắt. "Ông có thích bố tôi không?"

 

 

Thorin ho khù khụ vì câu hỏi thành thật, gã định trả lời thì có ai đó gõ cửa. Gã hắng giọng nhìn Legolas.

 

 

"Mời vào."

 

 

Cánh cửa mở ra và Haldir Marchwarden bước vào văn phòng; anh mở to mắt sửng sốt khi thấy Legolas ở đó.

 

 

"Legolas? Cháu làm gì ở đây?"

 

Legolas càu nhàu liếc Haldir, đứng dậy cậu đeo cặp lên vai. "Ông Marchwarden." Cậu nói lạnh lùng, Thorin cau mày bối rối nhìn hai người tóc vàng.

 

"Hai người biết nhau à?" Thorin hỏi khi rõ ràng Haldir không thoải mái và Legolas đột nhiên căng thẳng.

 

"Ừm, phải, cậu ấy là con trai của vợ tôi." Haldir nhận xét, mỉm cười dịu dàng với Legolas. "Legolas, Cháu làm gì ở đây?"

 

Legolas ngước cằm quay sang Thorin "Tôi... cảm ơn vì đã nghe tôi nói. Tôi hy vọng sẽ sớm gặp lại ông. Tạm biệt."

 

"Tạm biệt, Legolas."

 

 

Thorin nhìn khi cậu thiếu niên rời đi mà không thèm nhìn Haldir hay để tâm đến sự có mặt của anh. Haldir cau mày lắc đầu; anh nhìn Thorin nhún vai khó chịu.

 

 

"Chuyện phức tạp lắm." Haldir nói. "Tôi có thể hỏi cậu bé làm gì ở đây không?"

 

 

Thorin nhìn Haldir, ra hiệu cái ghế cậu thiếu niên vừa ngồi lúc trước.

 

 

"Thằng bé chỉ lo lắng cho cháu trai tôi, chúng là bạn cùng trường." Thorin đáp quyết định nội dung của cuộc đối thoại với người kế thừa Greenwood trẻ tuổi nên được giữ bí mật.

 

Haldir nheo mắt trước khi gật đầu "Tôi hiểu rồi, tôi hy vọng cháu anh ổn."

 

"Ồ, nó tốt, đang hồi phục và sẵn sàng ra viện tuần này." Thorin ngồi xuống rồi nhìn lại Haldir. "Chúng ta bắt đầu nhé?"

 

 

Legolas ra khỏi tòa nhà, quẹo phải và đi về nhà mình. Cậu nheo mày không tin vào may mắn của mình, trong tất cả những người cậu có thể gặp ở đây thì lại cứ phải là Haldir.

 

 

"Hoàn hảo làm sao." Legolas lẩm bẩm lắc đầu.

 

 

Cậu thiếu niên bước thật nhanh trên lề đường, không nhận ra một cặp mắt dõi theo cậu sát phía sau.

 

 

 

Bard gãi đầu trong khi nhìn qua đống băng an ninh lần nữa, bên cạnh anh là Aragorn và Eomer, cả hai người đều cau mày nhìn hình ảnh trong tivi.

 

 

"Và chỉ thế thôi?" Aragorn hỏi tua lại cuộn băng và quan sát ghi hình một nhóm sinh viên đi xuống sảnh, cuốn băng bị dừng một chút và rồi nó nhảy đến cảnh bốn tiếng sau, hình ảnh duy nhất nó cho thấy là đội dọn dẹp của đại học.

 

"Tất cả chỉ có thế. Tôi đã thu thập toàn bộ băng ghi trong tuần đó, chẳng có gì cả." Bard nói nhìn sang Aragorn. "Coi nào, chuyện này quá đáng nghi, đại học là một phần của gia đình Greenwood và đội an ninh đến từ một công ty tư nhân. Bất cứ ai thay đổi đoạn băng thì phải là người có quyền lực."

 

Eomer bắt chéo tay gật gù, "Chắc rồi, không nhiều người dám gây sự với gia đình cậu, Aragorn."

 

"Không, đúng là thế." Aragorn nhắm mắt, ngồi lại xuống ghế. "Anh có xem mấy thứ Celeborn đưa cho anh chưa?"

 

 

Bard gật đầu, rướn tới đặt đặt hồ sơ ra khỏi đống giấy tờ của anh trên bàn. Aragorn cầm lấy hồ sơ, mở ra thấy một tấm ảnh một người đàn ông đẹp trai vây xung quanh bởi một nhóm bảo vệ. Eomer cầm một hồ sơ khác, đọc nội dung trong khi Bard nói với cả hai.

 

 

"Tôi cố gắng tìm hiểu về gã tên Smaug này. Gã nguy hiểm, dính vào mọi thứ anh có thể nghĩ đến: ma túy, vũ khí, mại dâm, mọi thứ." Bard lắc đầu. "Gã không chỉ nguy hiểm, gã còn có nhiều quan hệ có thế lực khiến tôi tin rằng kẻ thay đổi đoạn băng là gã."

 

"Gã có liên hệ gì với Galion?" Eomer hỏi, nhìn tấm hình của Galion, tấm hình duy nhất của người họ có được từ băng an ninh.

 

"Tôi vẫn không chắc, không có gì chắc chắn là hai người đó biết nhau." Bard chỉ về cái máy tính trong khi nhìn sang Aragorn. "Tôi chỉ hỏi về hồ sơ, ai đó đang giúp tôi có mọi thứ họ có thể có về Galion ngay khi tôi có cái này tôi gọi hai người."

 

"Cảm ơn, Bard." Aragorn mỉm cười với người đàn ông mệt mỏi. "Anh sẽ được đền bù xứng đang sau chuyện này."

 

Bard di chuyển không thoải mái, "Tôi không làm điều này vì tiền thưởng Aragorn."

 

"Tôi biết, nhưng bà Galadriel sẽ không quên ân nghĩa này đâu."

 

"Bà ấy không cần cậu nhắc chuyện đó đâu, đây là việc của tôi và tôi làm nó vì tôi tin Thranduil xứng đáng công lý bảo vệ." Bard nhìn Eomer đang mỉm cười ẩn ý với anh, Aragorn hắng giọng, thẳng người dậy.

 

"Anh nên đến thăm chú ấy, tôi chắc chú ấy sẽ cảm kích."

 

"Ừ, anh bạn, anh nên dừng giả vờ là anh không muốn gặp anh ta đến chết đi." Eomer nói một cách tự nhiên nhận cái lườm khác từ Bard. "Anh nên làm ngay đi."

 

"Im đi, Eomer." Bard lẩm bẩm, sắp xếp giấy tờ, Aragorn mỉm cười thích thú, tiến đến cửa.

 

"Nghĩ về chuyện đó đi Bard. Tôi thực sự nghĩ anh nên đến đó và nói chuyện với anh ấy... nếu không phải vì anh ta thì ít ra vì vụ án; anh sẽ cần lời khai cho vụ này."

 

 

Aragorn và Eomer rời văn phòng thám tử để lại một Bard suy tư. Vị thám tử trẻ nhìn hồ sơ trước mặt; tức giận tràn đầy tâm trí chỉ nghĩ về kẻ dám làm tổn thương Thranduil. Giá mà anh không hèn như thế... Bard chuyển sự chú ý sang máy tính khi bức email mới đến, anh xem xét màn hình một hồi trước khi quyết định. Ngày hôm sau anh sẽ đến bệnh viện và thăm Thranduil.

 

 

 

Hết chương 6.


	7. Hoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Một vài loài hoa mang ý nghĩa chết chóc.

Bard Evans chỉnh cái túi trong khi nhìn chằm chằm vào hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong gương, anh cố vuốt lại tóc nhưng hoàn toàn thất bại. Đêm dài và buổi sáng đến khi Bain chuẩn bị đến trường và Bard cố uống một tách cà phê mới pha. Anh đến bệnh viện ngay đầu giờ thăm bệnh, chắc chắn thẻ đeo của mình ở trong tầm tay khi cần, Bard rời phòng vệ sinh và đi đến phòng Thranduil.

 

Anh không mất nhiều thời gian để tìm căn phòng, càng nhanh hơn khi dán đôi mắt đen của mình vào mắt Thranduil. Người kia đang nằm trên giường và được một y tá chăm sóc, cô đang thay băng gạc cho anh và bôi thứ gì đó kì lạ lên mặt, vai và cánh tay anh. Bard cảm thấy cơn tức giận trong ngực khi thấy Thranduil trong tình trạng như thế này. Anh hắng giọng và Thranduil quay mặt lại một chút, mắt mở to.

 

 

"Bard?"

 

"Chào, Thranduil." Anh bước vào phòng và đóng cánh cửa phía sau, y tá mở miệng nhưng anh kéo cái thẻ đeo ra khá nhanh. "Tôi là Thám tử Evans, tôi đến để thăm bạn tôi và hỏi vài câu."

 

"Tất nhiên rồi." Thranduil đáp, xoa dịu cô y tá với nụ cười nửa miệng. "Dì Galadriel đã bảo đảm anh sẽ phụ trách hồ sơ của tôi mà."

 

"Đại loại vậy, tôi cũng yêu cầu được phụ trách vụ của anh." Bard di chuyển đến gần, cố gắng hết sức không nhìn vào vết bỏng nhưng thất bại thảm hại. "Tôi hy vọng anh có thể cho tôi gì đó, Thranduil. Vì tên chó đó sẽ tiêu thôi."

 

 

Thranduil nhìn lại y tá của anh đang nhếch môi khẽ, lông mày cô cong lên vì lời tuyên bố đột ngột.

 

 

"Anh có những người bạn rất biết cách bảo vệ anh Greenwood."

 

"Vâng, họ có thể phá hủy cả nửa thành phố chỉ để trà thù cho linh hồn tầm thường của tôi."

 

"Anh không tầm thường, Thranduil." Bard ngồi xuống, mỉm cười khẽ với bạn mình rồi nhăn mặt với cô y tá khi anh tiếp tục. "Anh quan trọng đến mức chúng tôi không thể bỏ qua chuyện này được."

 

"Ồ, chúa ơi! Anh Greenwood, anh làm cách nào vậy?" Cô y tá nhăn mặt với anh, kết thúc việc của mình và đi về phía cửa. "Tôi vẫn đang cố khiến chồng tôi tặng tôi một đóa hồng vào ngày kỷ niệm của chúng tôi và anh thì có những người ngưỡng mộ đẹp trai thề thốt bảo vệ anh và gửi hoa cho anh."

 

 

Thranduil nheo mắt với người phụ nữ lớn tuổi vừa rời đi trong khi tặc lưỡi thú vị với biểu cảm hoảng hốt từ vị thám tử. Bard quay sang Thranduil và rồi nhìn thấy chậu hoa nằm trên bàn trước giường anh. Người đàn ông cau mày, đứng dậy tiến đến cái chậu.

 

 

"Vậy, có bao nhiêu người ngưỡng mộ chúng ta đang nói đến đây?" Bard hỏi, liếc nhìn lại Thranduil.

 

"Y tá Axel chỉ nói quá." Thranduil lẩm bẩm tránh ánh mắt của Bard. "Những bông hoa... chúng đến sáng nay."

 

" _Hắn_ gửi chúng đến, phải không?" Bard nghiến răng, với cầm lấy tấm thiệp trên cái chậu. Chỉ là một mảnh giấy với một dòng chữ màu đỏ duy nhất "Anh là của Tôi".

 

"Phải, là hắn. Làm sao anh biết?"

 

Bard cau mày với anh, "Ngoài trừ tấm thiệp? Những bông hoa này... Hoa huệ, Anh đào đen, Anh túc... thật sao? Hắn ta gửi cho anh một cái chậu toàn chết chóc, Thranduil."

 

"Tôi đoán là anh và Elrond đã nói chuyện với nhau."

 

"Phải và chúng tôi khó hiểu vì sao anh lại bảo vệ hắn. Tại sao anh bảo vệ hắn sau khi anh có thể nói chuyện lại được."

 

 

Thranduil quay mặt sang phải khiến vết bỏng lộ ra trước con mắt tò mò của Bard, người đàn ông tóc vàng cảm thấy mệt mỏi, bàn tay lành lặn nắm chặt cái ra giường.

 

 

"Hắn làm vậy vì tôi nói muốn kết thúc mọi chuyện." Thranduil nói khẽ, đủ rõ để Bard, người vào lúc này đang hoàn toàn trong vai trò một thám tử có thể nghe. "Khi mối quan hệ của chúng tôi... gần kết thúc, hắn bắt đầu có những dấu hiệu... chiếm hữu. Cuộc nói chuyện kinh khủng; tôi không bao giờ nghĩ hắn ta sẽ đốt tôi. Nhưng... trong khi tôi còn bất tỉnh, Legolas nói rằng hắn có ghé qua..."

 

 

Rồi, mọi chuyện đột nhiên hợp lý với Bard.

 

 

"Hắn đe dọa anh và Legolas, phải không?"

 

"Không trực tiếp, không. Nhưng lời nhắn đã rõ." Thranduil quay qua đối mặt với Bard. "Hắn đến khi cuối cùng tôi đã tỉnh. Hắn nói với tôi điều anh đọc được trong tấm thiệp, lần này hắn bảo đảm sẽ không có ai xen vào."

 

Bard bóp nát tấm thiệp, tiến đến Thranduil "Tôi sẽ bắt hắn. Có chuyện... Có chuyện tôi cần nói với anh."

 

"Chuyện gì thế?"

 

"Galion... chúng tôi nghĩ hắn đang làm việc cùng Smaug." Cái tên khiến nỗi sợ run rẩy truyền dọc xuống lưng Thranduil, con mắt lành của anh mở to trong khi cơ thể chống lại sự căng thẳng đột ngột.

 

 

Thranduil nhăn mặt, cố gắng phớt lờ hơi ấm đột ngột từ tay Bard trên người anh.

 

 

"Anh ổn chứ?"

 

"Làm sao anh biết hai người đó đang làm việc cùng nhau?" Thranduil lo lắng hỏi.

 

"Bà Galadriel cho tôi thông tin, sau khi xem xét hồ sơ của Smaug và rồi một vài thứ chúng tôi thu được từ Galion,..." Bard dời tay ra, ngồi xuống cái ghế gần nhất.

 

"Smaug đang tìm thứ gì đó và chúng tôi tin... tôi tin gã đang dùng Galion để có nó."

 

 

Thranduil cau mày, anh mở miệng để nói nhưng Bard ngắt ngang vởi cử chỉ tay.

 

 

"Đừng, chúng ta có thể nói chuyện đó sau." Bard cố gắng mỉm cười và lần đầu tiên Thranduil nhận ra anh mệt đến mức nào. "Tôi hứa với anh, ngay khi tôi có thêm thông tin thì anh và gia đình anh là những người đầu tiên biết."

 

"Được rồi." Thranduil nghỉ ngơi thoải mái trên giường, nhận thấy mắt Bard nhìn anh. "Anh thế nào rồi? Bain ra sao?"

 

Bard mỉm cười khẽ "Nó ổn, thật ra là đã sẵn sàng vào đại học."

 

 

Thranduil đáp lại nụ cười và phần còn lại của buổi sáng Bard và Thranduil dành để nói những chuyện linh tinh. Đến quá giữa trưa Elrond tới thì Bard mới rời đi mà không có cuộc đối thoại nghiêm túc nào với vị bác sĩ tóc đen và đi đến quyết định về sự an toàn của Thranduil.

 

 

 

Chuyên gia điều trị nói nghiêm túc, giải thích những quy trình khác nhau để giữ vết thương trong tầm kiểm soát và ngăn nhiễm trùng hoặc cách vết thương lành không đúng. Legolas và Elrond tập trung chú ý hết sức những hướng dẫn trong khi Thranduil cảm thấy tay phải giật lên mất kiên nhẫn. Anh bị giằng xé giữa việc muốn rời bệnh viện và việc ở lại; một mặt, anh muốn về nhà với Legolas và trong không gian riêng tư của mình, nhưng những chuyến thăm của Thorin sẽ bị giới hạn, chưa kể là có thể chúng sẽ kết thúc luôn.

 

 

"Đừng lo, tôi sẽ đảm bảo cậu ta được giám sát cẩn thận và mọi thứ hoạt động tốt ở nhà." Elrond thuyết phục đồng nghiệp của mình trong khi nhìn Thranduil.

 

Glorfindel mím môi, nhìn lên Thranduil "Tôi thật sự hy vọng cậu không rời bệnh viện. Trong khi tôi làm những gì trong khả năng mình với vết bỏng và, theo lý thuyết, dù không còn nguy cơ nhiễm trùng nữa thì bệnh viện vẫn là nơi tốt nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra."

 

"Tôi biết, nhưng tôi không thể ở lại lâu hơn nữa." Thranduil đáp, cuộc đối thoại bị cắt ngang dưới cái nhìn chăm chú của Legolas.

 

 

Cậu trai trẻ bận dọn dẹp túi đồ của bố, nhận thấy hai người đàn ông bắn cho nhau những cái nhìn lo âu. Không ai nói cho Legolas biết họ di chuyển Thranduil vì lý do an toàn, không ai nói cho Legolas biết về chậu hoa, lời nhắn hay nghi ngờ của Bard và Elrond và lo lắng về sự an toàn của Thranduil.

 

Tiếng gõ cửa ngắt quãng buổi chuẩn bị và cuộc đối thoại nhỏ; cánh cửa mở ra chầm chậm để lộ một Thorin ngơ ngác. Thranduil nhìn cánh cửa, biểu cảm mặt của anh dịu xuống một chút khi anh nhận ra ai đang gõ cửa. Legolas liếc người đàn ông đứng đó, cậu cố tiến đến Thorin khi một bàn tay đặt lên vai, ngăn cậu lại. Elrond mỉm cười khẽ với ánh mắt dán chặt lên Thorin.

 

 

"Anh Oakenshield, anh khỏe không?" Elrond là người đầu tiên phá tan sự im lặng; Thorin hắng giọng, bước vào phòng, đóng cánh cửa sau lưng lại.

 

"Tôi khỏe. Xin lỗi, tôi có xen ngang chuyện gì không?" Mắt gã lướt qua, nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt của Thranduil.

 

"Thật ra là không hẳn, tôi và Legolas đang chuẩn bị đi nói chuyện với bác sĩ bên ngoài." Elrond không để cho Legolas có cơ hội phản đối, anh đẩy bác sĩ và cậu thiếu niên ra khỏi cửa, nhìn Thranduil chằm chằm đầy ẩn ý trước khi đóng cửa lại.

 

Thorin cau mày trong khi gãi đầu ngượng ngùng "Tôi không có ý ngắt ngang..."

 

"Không đâu, bọn tôi..." Thranduil lạc giọng nhìn nhanh Thorin, môi anh cong lên thành nụ cười quen thuộc anh vẫn mang bất cứ khi nào Thorin xuất hiện. "Tôi sẽ ra viện hôm nay."

 

"Tuyệt!! Thấy không? Tôi nói họ sẽ không giữ anh ở đây mãi đâu mà." Thorin chớp mắt, vẫy tay tiến đến người kia, mắt gã nhìn vết bỏng và rồi thấy biểu cảm kì lạ Thranduil cố gắng che giấu. "Tôi mừng vì anh được ra viện nhưng... anh có đủ khỏe không? Anh ổn chứ?"

 

 

Thorin ngừng lại ngay trước mặt Thranduil, người tóc vàng khá căng thẳng, tim anh đập nhanh khi Thorin cố chạm vào vết bỏng. Bàn tay đưa lên trên mặt anh khiến Thranduil liếc thẳng vào mắt Thorin.

 

 

"Bác sĩ cho là sẽ tốt hơn nếu tôi ở lại; nhưng Legolas cần tôi và tôichán ở bệnh viện rồi." Vì lý do gì đó, Thranduil dừng mình lại trước khi nói tất cả với Thorin, anh không muốn nói hay hủy mất bất cứ cơ hội nào để giữ tình bạn thoải mái và nhẹ nhàng họ đang xây dựng.

 

 

Thorin trông không bị thuyết phục trong khi mắt gã nhìn vết thương đang lành. Chúng đang hồi phục khá tốt nhưng vẫn đỏ và lộ ra ngoài. Thranduil di chuyển không thoải mái, xoay mặt sang trái để giấu vết bỏng; anh ghét khi Thorin quan sát vẻ dị dạng của mình.

 

 

"Điều này có nghĩa tôi không thể gặp anh nữa à?"

 

 

Câu hỏi khiến Thranduil ngạc nhiên; anh mở con mắt lành ra nhưng không quay lại. Thranduil đã nghĩ những chuyến thăm sẽ kết thúc, Thorin sẽ không tìm lý do để thăm anh và có lẽ gã chỉ làm vậy vì thương hại. Một phần trong Thranduil biết mình không công bằng với Thorin, gã không cho thấy gì ngoài sự thích thú thực sự với anh... như là một người bạn, đúng không?

 

 _Tại sao mình lại nghĩ_ _đến_ _chuyện này?_ Thranduil không thể trả lời câu hỏi của chính mình; thay vào đó anh thở dài, nghiêng đầu.

 

 

"Tôi sẽ ở nhà Elrond, vì nó to hơn và có nhiều người ở đó có thể giúp tôi và Legolas."

 

"Khi nào anh mới chịu nói với tôi?" Thorin đột nhiên hỏi.

 

Lần này, Thranduil không quay qua cho Thorin cái nhìn chịu thua "Tôi không nghĩ anh lại có hứng thú."

 

 

Một khoảng lặng mà Thorin khá căng thẳng, mắt gã nhìn tấm ra giường trong khi cố gắng xử lý những gì Thranduil vừa nói. Sự thật đúng là những chuyến thăm Thranduil của gã luôn trùng với chuyến thăm cháu gã; nhưng có những lúc gã đến thăm Thranduil mà không ghé qua chỗ Kíli. Gã có đến thăm Thranduil sẽ một nơi quen thuộc và riêng tư như vậy chứ? Gã có hứng thú... đi thăm không? Có hứng thú với Thranduil không?

 

Thorin cảm thấy thật ngu ngốc, nhưng một thằng nhóc không biết nói gì hay làm gì. Gã hắng giọng cố gắng cho Thranduil nụ cười trấn an nhất.

 

 

"Miễn là anh có trà và bia ngon thì anh có thể đếm không hết số lần tôi đến thăm."

 

Thranduil cười nửa miệng, cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì lời của Thorin "Tất nhiên. Tôi nghĩ tủ lạnh của Elrond lúc nào cũng đầy đồ ăn."

 

"Dù vậy cũng còn điều kiện khác nữa."

 

"Ồ? Anh đang ra điều kiện để đi thăm một người bệnh đấy à?" Thranduil đáp khá thích thú, mắt Thorin cũng chớp lại với cùng biểu cảm.

 

"Phải, Kíli cũng sắp ra viện. Và chúng tôi đang lên kế hoạch một bữa tiệc nướng." Thorin nhún vai. "Tôi biết nó mời con trai anh, vậy nên... anh cũng có thể ghé qua."

 

Thranduil gật đầu nhanh "Tôi thích thế."

 

 

 

"Cháu gần thành chuyên gia sử dụng cái này rồi." Kíli tựa cả sức nặng của cậu lên cây nạn, nhìn cái chân trái bó bột của mình, từng người đến thăm cậu đã kí lên nó, xung quanh nhiều cái khớp vẫn còn trên chân cậu.

 

"Ừ, bọn anh có thể thấy điều đó." Fíli đáp, đảo mắt với em trai, Tauriel mỉm cười thích thú trong khi giúp đỡ Kíli bị trượt do cố gắng nhảy lên.

 

"Kíli! Ở yên đó." Cô gái trẻ nói cố gắng nghe thật khó chịu nhưng thất bại, Kíli mỉm cười quyến rũ với cô.

 

"Ồ, nhưng mà quý cô của tôi, cô không nhận ra tôi chỉ đang cố để được nằm trong vòng tay cô à?" Cậu mỉm cười tinh quái, nhúc nhích lông may với Tauriel.

 

Tauriel đảo mắt cong mày "Quý cô này có thể thả cậu xuống nếu cậu tiếp tục cư xử mạo hiểm như thế, Kíli."

 

“Nói hay lắm!” Fíli tặc lưỡi phớt lờ cái lườm của em trai, người anh rời phòng, mang theo túi của Kíli.

 

 

Tauriel quay sang Kíli vẫn đang ở gần cô, cô gái trẻ nhìn cậu bẽn lẽn trước khi hôn vội lên môi.

 

 

"Đến đây, chúng ta nên đi thôi, mình đoán bác cậu đang đợi cậu." Tauriel di chuyển ra xa, má cô nóng bừng nhưng mắt cô sáng lên hạnh phúc.

 

 

Kíli chết cứng, nắm lấy cái nạn, cậu cố gắng đi theo Tauriel thật nhanh, đứng trước mặt cô. Tauriel dừng lại, mỉm cười lo lắng với Kíli.

 

 

"Cậu không... ý mình là, cậu không thể hôn mình như thế." Cậu nói, vẫn còn sửng sốt.

 

"Đó không phải là hôn."

 

"Phải đấy." Kíli gật đầu nhấn mạnh, Tauriel nghiêng đầu, bẽn lẽn cắn môi dưới.

 

"Không, nó không phải."

 

"Mình dám chắc nó là hôn..." Lần này cậu nghiêng đầu, cố gắng đến gần cô. "Trừ phi, cậu nói với mình không còn cách nào khác để hôn. Không phải chỉ là chạm môi thôi sao?"

 

 

Tauriel định trả lời, mắt cô mở to khi cô nhận ra Kíli chỉ đang trêu mình. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt cô và trong một lúc Tauriel nhận thức được chuyện sắp xảy ra. Cô không chống lại. Không phải lần này.

 

Kíli rướn tới nhưng Tauriel là người đầu tiên thu hẹp khoảng cách, cô áp môi lên môi Kíli, di chuyển thật chậm, ngập ngừng. Họ khám phá nhau bằng môi mình, bẽn lẽn chia sẻ sự ngây thơ sau nụ hôn không kinh nghiệm. Khi Kíli rứt môi ra, cậu thở nhanh, mặt cậu cũng đỏ như Tauriel và nụ cườu của cậu trông cũng ngớ ngẩn như cô.

 

 

"Bây giờ, đó là nụ hôn thật, đúng không?" Kíli hỏi với thoáng thích thú trong giọng nói run, Tauriel tặc lưỡi gật đầu.

 

"Mình đoán là vậy." Tauriel đặt tay lên trên tay Kíli, chàng trai trẻ nuốt xuống sẵn sàng hỏi gì đó khi Fíli xông vào phòng.

 

"Hai người sẵn sàng đi chưa? Anh đợi ở thang máy từ mười lăm phút trước kìa."

 

"Vâng vâng, xin lỗi. Đi thôi." Kíli đáp, nhăn mặt với Tauriel, cô mỉm cười đi theo hai anh em đến thang máy. Bất cứ gì Kíli muốn nói có thể chờ cho đến khi họ ở riêng với nhau, lúc này Kíli và Tauriel đều có ký ức về nụ hôn đầu họ có với nhau.

 

 

Chuyến đi về nhà khá nhanh, Tauriel và Kíli có vẻ nói chuyện bình thường nhưng Fíli và Thorin nhận ra sự thân thiết về mặt vật lý giữa họ, cả hai cũng nhận thấy sự lo âu gần như là cái liếc bẽn lẽn họ bắn cho nhau suốt cuộc đối thoại. Khi họ đến nhà của Tauriel, lời chia tay được nói với sự ngập ngừng và một nụ hôn lên má. Thorin cực kỳ thích thú về mọi chuyện, đây là lần đầu Kíli có thứ cảm xúc dữ dội như tình yêu. Fíli về phần mình cảm thấy muốn bảo vệ em trai; mặc dù phần khác cậu cũng cảm thấy tự hào khi nhìn Kíli lớn nhanh thế nào. Phần còn lại của chuyến đi, họ quan sát nụ cười khôi hài trên mặt Kíli, nụ cười cậu không giải thích rõ ràng nhưng Thorin và Fíli đã đoán ra nguồn gốc của nó.

 

 

"Cảm ơn, Fíli." Kíli nhìn quanh phòng mình, hít một hơi sâu mùi hương đặc trưng của phòng cậu. Cậu mỉm cười, lê mình đến giường trước khi thả cây nạn và nghỉ trên giường. Tâm trí cậu bắt đầu lặp lại nụ hôn với Tauriel, ngay khi mắt cậu nhìn thấy những ngôi sao trên trần, cậu không xua đi hình ảnh đôi mắt và nụ cười lúm đồng tiền của cô. Và đôi môi cô, môi cô mềm và Kíli không thể chờ để nếm chúng lần nữa và lần nữa.

 

"Kíli, bác vào được không?" Thorin đứng bên cửa nhìn cháu gã, Kíli cố gắng ngồi dậy gật đầu.

 

"Đây, để bác giúp cháu." Thorin bước vào phòng giúp đỡ Kíli ngồi dậy, sắp xếp chân cậu, đặt một vài cái gối bên dưới.

 

"Cảm ơn bác." Rồi Kíli nhìn bác mình với vẻ tò mò, chờ gã nói gì đó.

 

 

Thorin ngồi bên cạnh cháu mình, nhìn quanh căn phòng trước khi đặt ánh mắt lên cậu, gã mỉm cười lắc đầu.

 

 

"Vậy là, cháu và Tauriel." Kíli cúi đầu hoảng sợ, môi cậu cong lên khi Thorin huých nhẹ lên vai cậu.

 

"Cháu không biết bác đang nói gì."

 

"Thôi làm ơn đi, bác đâu có ngốc." Thorin đảo mắt, ngồi thẳng người dậy. "Cháu thích conbé, rõ rành rành. Nhưng hôm nay, có gì đó khác."

 

"Bác làm vậy để hù cháu phải không?" Kíli hỏi nhìn bác cậu qua khóe mắt.

 

"Một chút, đúng thế. Nhưng cũng vì bác lo lắng." Thorin không cần nói gì thêm, từ khi còn bé Fíli và Kíli đã biết bác chúng bảo vệ chúng và bản thân rất kĩ trong vấn đề tình cảm.

 

 

Hai anh em biết điều này vì bạn gái cũ của Thorin và trải nghiệm với người đàn bà. Gã thường bảo vệ quá mức với những vấn đề như thế này; luôn đặt câu hỏi và thỉnh thoảng cung cấp những thông tin làm chúng khá xấu hổ. Cho nên, Kíli hiểu cuộc đối thoại họ đang có và vẻ lo ngại Thorin đang thể hiện với tình huống này. Tauriel là người Kíli yêu ngay từ giây phút đầu tiên cậu gặp. Nhưng, khi cậu dần biết cô, cậu biết mình dính vào một rắc rối to.

 

 

"Cháu thích cô ấy... bọn cháu... cháu nghĩ bọn cháu có thể là gì đó của nhau." Kíli nhún vai. "Bọn cháu vẫn không biết mình đang làm gì."

 

Thorin mỉm cười, xoa cái đầu đen của cậu "Bác biết ý cháu là gì. Nếu nó khiến cháu thấy khá hơn thì khi cháu lớn lên và thành người lớn, cháu vẫn không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra."

 

Kíli khịt mũi lắc đầu "Có gì đó xảy ra giữa bác và y tá Mary à?"

 

 

Thorin quay sang bật tivi, bấm chuyển giữa các kênh một cách máy móc, nhận thấy ánh mắt của Kíli nhìn gã.

 

 

"Bác sẽ không hẹn hò với cô ấy nữa." Thorin dừng lại ở một bộ phim ngẫu nhiên. "Bác nhận ra bác không có hứng cho nên bác không muốn tiếp tục."

 

"Vậy... Bác có đang thích ai không?" Kíli tò mò hỏi. "Ý cháu là, Fíli nói với cháu bác khá là hạnh phúc và kì lạ và cháu phải đồng ý với ảnh. Bác trông kì lạ hơn bình thường."

 

Thorin khịt mũi, đẩy nhẹ Kíli "Bác không kì lạ, cẩn thận lời nói chàng trai. Bác biết rất nhiều chuyện xấu hổ mà bác chắc Tauriel sẽ rất thích nghe."

 

Kíli mở to mắt, quay sang Thorin đang nhếch môi cười đắc thắng, gã hất đầu, tặc lưỡi thích thú.

 

"Bác! Bác dám!"

 

"Đừng có thách bác, nhóc con. Bác có thể làm thế ngay và luôn."

 

"Được rồi, được rồi... chỉ là... bác có định trả lời không hay lại né tránh câu hỏi?" Kíli nheo mắt, đột nhiên cảm thấy nghi ngờ của mình đúng.

 

"Bác có thể đang thích ai đó." Thorin tặc lưỡi khí Kíli rướn qua, làm điệu bộ khiến Thorin phải nói thêm.

 

"Và? Đó là ai? Coi nào, bác! Chuyện bác thích ai đó là... là tin cực lớn đó!!" Kíli giơ tay lên đột ngột, Thorin thở dài thích thú tựa lưng ra sau nghỉ trên tường.

 

 

Thorin chần chừ một lúc; cháu gã không lạ gì với những cặp đồng tính. Bilbo và Bofur đã có mặt trong đời họ từ khi họ còn nhỏ cho nên hai người không gặp rắc rối gì về chuyện này. Nhưng chúng không có nhiều kinh nghiệm với chuyện Thorin thích đàn ông. Đây là chuyện khác và gã không chắc cháu trai gã sẽ tiếp nhận tin này hay kể cả khi nó đáng để nhắc đến thì Thorin cũng không biết có chuyện gì thực sự xảy ra giữa gã với Thranduil hay không.

 

 

"Bác!!" Kíli nhăn mặt trêu chọc.

 

"Thranduil Greenwood."

 

 

Nó hiệu quả vì khiến Kíli há hốc mồm và hoàn toàn im lặng. Thorin không thể không cười vì vẻ mặt chết lặng Kíli đang mang. Chàng trai trẻ chớp mắt nhiều lần, mở miệng rồi lại đóng lại.

 

 

"Bố của Legolas á? Bác... Bác thích bố của Legolas á?"

 

"Bác có lẽ thích bố của Legolas, đúng thế." Thorin di chuyển nhìn cái tivi.

 

"Thật sao? Chú ấy? Tại sao?" Kíli băn khoăn chớp mắt bối rối. "Ý cháu là... Chú ấy... và chú ấy có vẻ khá... tốt bụng. Cháu không biết là bác thích đàn ông đó."

 

 

Im lặng rơi vào giữa họ, Kíli có vẻ đột ngột thích thú với cùng bộ phim Thorin đang xem. Thorin cau mày nhìn Kíli qua khóe mắt.

 

 

"Cháu thấy ổn với chuyện đó chứ?"

 

"Cháu nghĩ nó kì lạ, ý cháu là chúng ta đang nói đến bố của Legolas. Legolas sẽ giết bác nếu cậu ta biết chuyện." Kíli trả lời nhanh. "Nhưng, nếu bác vui và chú... chú ấy không bị tổn thương thì, ừ. Cháu thấy ổn."

 

 

Thorin nhìn cháu gã; Kíli quay sang đối mặt với bác với khuôn mặt quyết tâm, mỉm cười dịu dàng với gã.

 

 

"Bác cũng đang ở vị trí của cháu lúc này." Thorin nhận xét. "Bác không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Bác hứng thú nhưng bác không chắc về mọi chuyện."

 

"Bác nên nói chuyện với Bofur, bác biết đấy?" Kíli nói thoải mái. "Chú ấy biết mọi thứ về tình yêu đơn phương."

 

"Bác không..." Thorin xoa sống mũi. "Đây không phải tình yêu đơn phương. Nó chỉ là tình huống khi hai người lớn muốn có vài cuộc hẹn và bắt đầu một mối quan hệ thôi.

 

Và rồi có gì đó trong Thorin ngộ ra "Khoan đã, ý cháu Bofur là sao?"

 

"Ừ thì chú ấy yêu Bilbo nhưng Bilbo không có hứng thú với chú ấy. Có thể chú ấy có thể giúp bác mà không cần toàn bộ chuyện bi kịch hay đại loại thế.

 

 

Thorin cứng họng một lúc, gã biết tình cảm Bofur dành cho Bilbo. Thật ra mọi người ai cũng biết trừ Bilbo. Nhưng khí Kíli nói chữ "yêu", nó khiến gã vướng phải rắc rối khác mà gã chưa từng xem xét đến và gã không cảm thấy thoải mái khi nghĩ đến lúc này. Gã di chuyển sang bên và đứng dậy.

 

 

"Bác sẽ nghe lời cháu khuyên vậy." Thorin nhìn Kíli lần nữa. "Bác định chuẩn bị sẵn sàng mọi thứ để cuối tuần này mọi người có thể đến ăn và thăm cháu.

 

"Tuyệt vời! Cảm ơn Bác."

 

 

 

"Chú Thranduil!" Cặp sinh đôi chào Thranduil vào căn phòng mới sửa lại của anh, cả hai đã làm theo lời của bố mình để biến nó thành căn phòng hoàn hảo cho Thranduil.

 

 

Thranduil gượng cười để mình được dẫn đến giường; Elrond bảo đảm miếng băng gạc mềm bao quanh vết bỏng đang lành được gỡ từng miếng một với sự cẩn thận tuyệt đối trong khi Elladan và Elrohir không ngừng nói về Legolas. Elrond tặc lưỡi nghe mọi điều hai con trai anh nói về Legolas, chuyện làm quá và cử chỉ tay đều là cách hai đứa miêu tả cuộc thám hiểm để chuẩn bị mọi thứ sắn sàng.

 

 

"Tôi không biết phải cảm ơn anh thế nào vì điều này."

 

"Cậu không cần phải thế cậu biết mà." Elrond kết thúc việc rửa vết thương, nhìn Thranduil.

 

"Vậy, Thorin Oakenshield muốn gì?"

 

 

Thranduil khịt mũi nhưng sự mềm mỏng trong dáng vẻ, ánh sáng trong đôi mắt lành, sự thay đổi đột ngột trong toàn bộ cử chỉ nói cho Elrond biết nhiều hơn những gì Thranduil chia sẻ lúc này.

 

 

"Tôi nói cho anh ta về chuyện tôi ra viện." Thranduil nhìn Legolas vẫn đang phân tâm. "Và anh ta hỏi liệu tôi có thể tham dự tiệc nướng chúc mừng Kíli ra viện không."

 

 

Elrond nhướng mày, mím môi trong khi mắt vẫn nhìn vết thương. Chúng vẫn đỏ, một vài đang lành nhưng anh vẫn trong tình trạng nhạy cảm, đi ra ngoài sẽ ảnh hưởng đến Thranduil. Nhưng có gì đó trong ánh mắt anh, yêu cầu không thành tiếng trong đôi mắt đó và Elrond biết anh sẽ sắp xếp để đưa bạn mình đến đó. Anh ghét khi Thranduil biết cách khiến anh làm những chuyện này, kể từ khi họ còn là những đứa trẻ.

 

 

"Bố! Bây giờ bố ở đây rồi, con sẽ nấu bữa tối." Legolas ưỡn ngực tự hào với cặp sinh đôi, nhoẻn miệng cười như điên với cậu. Cảm giác đe dọa dâng lên trong Elrond đang đứng lắc đầu.

 

"Ồ không bố." Elrohir vẫy tay. "Bố ở đây với chú Thrandy."

 

"Phải, bọn con sẽ giúp Legolas." Elladan nói với cùng nụ cười.

 

"Không, bố không nghĩ..."

 

"Ồ có đấy!" Cặp song sinh đáp lại, kéo Legolas ra khỏi đó và đóng cửa lại phía sau.

 

 

Thranduil bật cười, thích thú cực kỳ vẻ mặt kinh hoàng của Elrond, bạn anh quay sang lườm.

 

 

"Không vui đâu, Thranduil!"

 

"Ồ, vui chứ. Kệ chúng đi; hiếm hoi lắm Legolas mới quyết định nấu ăn."

 

"Ừm, con trai anh có thể biết nấu, hai đứa kia chỉ làm vậy để gây náo loạn nhà bếp thôi." Với một chút miễn cưỡng, Elrond ngồi xuống vẫn nhìn cánh cửa lo lắng.

 

Thranduil thở dài, tựa lưng ra sau trong khi nhắm mắt "Thật tuyệt khi được ra ngoài. Kì lạ, nhưng tuyệt."

 

"Vết bỏng thế nào?"

 

"Chúng hơi ngứa, thỉnh thoảng nóng bừng... một số khác hơi đau." Thranduil mở con mắt lành nhìn Elrond đang chăm chăm nhìn anh.

 

"Cậu có định nói với tôi chuyện gì đang xảy ra với cậu và Thorin Oakenshield không?" Elrond yêu cầu, ngồi thoải mái xuống ghế của anh, anh nhăn mặt khi tiếng ồn vang lên từ dưới lầu nhưng quyết định phớt lờ nó trong lúc này.

 

"Thật ra tôi cũng không biết." Thranduil trầm ngâm, mắt nhìn tay trái, vết bỏng di chuyển lên cả chiều dài cánh tay. "Anh ta tử tế, thật tốt khi có ai đó để nói chuyện lúc anh hoặc Legolas bận."

 

"Cậu thích anh ta." Elrond tuyên bố, Thranduil làm mặt nhưng không nói gì. "Thranduil, tôi muốn cậu cẩn thận. Không chỉ tên khốn làm điều này với cậu đang ở ngoài kia, gửi những lời đe dọa mà còn... Thranduil, cậu chưa từng thích ai kể từ sau Haldir."

 

 

Thranduil càu nhàu, nhìn lại Elrond, siết nắm tay phải. Người đàn ông tóc đen hối hận vì nhắc đến Haldir nhưng anh cần Thranduil hiểu tại sao anh lại lo lắng cho đến lúc họ bắt được Galion và Thranduil thấy tốt hơn đủ để di chuyển thoải mái, nó không giúp ích gì khi Thranduil say mê người có thể có hoặc có thể không có tình cảm tương tự dành cho anh.

 

 

"Tôi sẽ cẩn thận, đừng lo. Tôi biết Thorin Oakenshield sẽ không bị tôi mê hoặc đâu." Thranduil quay đi với nụ cười cay đắng trên mặt, ra hiệu vết bỏng của mình. "Anh không cần phải lo coi có ai thấy tôi hấp dẫn không."

 

"Đừng có ngớ ngẩn nữa Thranduil." Elrond lắc đầu. "Cậu biết tôi không phải có ý đó."

 

"Tôi biết."

 

Elrond thở dài, xoa bóp sống mũi "Tôi ghét khi cậu... khi cậu tự hạ mình như thế."

 

 

Thranduil không nói gì nhưng Elrond đang cân nhắc câu chữ của mình. Anh không muốn cho Thranduil hy vọng viển vông; tuy nhiên, anh không thể im lặng trong khi người kia cảm thấy như vậy.

 

 

"Nếu chuyện này giúp được gì thì tôi cho là anh ta thích cậu." Elrond cho Thranduil nụ cười ngập ngừng khiến Thranduil đáp lại run rẩy.

 

 

Tiếng động lớn khác đến từ nhà bếp đi cùng tiếng cười và rồi giọng nữ thét lên bất ngờ. Elrond đứng dậy, nhắm mắt đếm đến mười.

 

 

"Tôi đoán Arwen xuất hiện rồi." Elrond quay sang Thranduil. "Tốt nhất tôi nên xuống dưới trước khi con bé giết hai anh trai nó vì chuyện kinh khủng tụi nó đã làm với cái nhà bếp."

 

 

Elrond rời đi để lại một Thranduil trầm tư, người tóc vàng hứa với bản thân không được phép hy vọng nữa, nhưng anh không thể không nghĩ có lẽ Elrond nói đúng. Có lẽ Thorin có thích anh, dù chỉ là một chút.

 

Galadriel Greenwood dừng chân sững sờ tại chỗ khi mắt bà nhìn thấy bông hồng đen trên bàn mình. Bà nhấc cằm, bước cương quyết về bàn, nhìn cái bình và bông hoa trong khi liếc qua để xem liệu mình có một mình không.

 

 

"Bà Greenwood?" Galadriel căng thẳng quay sang bắn cho Lindir cái liếc lạnh băng.

 

"Chuyện này là sao?" Bà hỏi, chỉ vào cái bình, Lindir nhíu mày trong khi đưa cho Galadriel cái mâm bạc trên đó có một tấm thiệp.

 

"Tôi xin lỗi, thưa bà. Nó đến hôm nay, một trong số những nhân viên nghĩ nên đặt nó ở đây." Galariel cầm tấm thiệp từ cái mâm từ Lindir. "Tôi đã gọi Thám tử Evans, anh ấy bảo cần theo một đầu mối trước nhưng sẽ đến đây vào buổi trưa."

 

"Cậu có biết ai mang nó đến đây không?" Galadriel đọc tấm thiệp, nghiến răng.

 

"Không ạ, nhân viên mang nó đến đây bảo với tôi là một người đàn ông trẻ. Anh ta đang chờ Thám tử Evans thẩm vấn."

 

Galadriel gật đầu "Cảm ơn, Lindir. Làm ơn gọi chồng tôi và đưa Thám tử Evans vào văn phòng tôi ngay khi anh ta đến nhé."

 

 

Lindir gật đầu, quay sang, rơi khỏi văn phòng, Galadriel ngồi xuống mệt mỏi trên ghế, mắt bà nhìn từ cái bình sang tấm thiệp. Lá thư màu đen bị cháy với một tấm thiệp duy nhất "Anh ta là của tôi" được viết. Galadriel biết Galion không thông minh như hắn vẫn nghĩ, hắn không hành động một mình, Galadriel cầm điện thoại di động lên, bấm số gọi một người bạn cũ. Để chống lại ngọn lửa Smaug thổi ra, bà sẽ dùng ngọn lửa mạnh hơn.

 

 

"Gandalf, lâu quá rồi, bạn của tôi."

 

 

 

Thorin đến văn phòng gã, trong tay cầm ly cà phê nóng và một xấp giấy; Balin bước đi bên cạnh gã, nói về những thương vụ gần đây và chuyện buôn bán họ vừa có với Gondor và Rohan. Gã lắng nghe bâng quơ Balin lảm nhảm khi thư ký của gã thẳng người lên, trông khá xấu hổ.

 

 

"Lobelia, chào buổi sáng." Thorin chào người phụ nữ, cau mày nhìn cái chậu hoa trên bàn cô.

 

"Anh Oakenshield, tôi xin lỗi, thứ này gửi đến sáng này, cho anh." Người phụ nữ nói vẫn cảm thấy xấu hổ vì bị bắt gặp đang gửi chậu hoa.

 

 

Balin khịt mũi trong khi Thorin còn bối rối hơn, gã tiếng đến cái chậu trong khi nhìn Balin đáng thích thú.

 

 

"Ai lại gửi cái này nhỉ?" Thorin hỏi trong khi Lobelia cầm tấm thiệp đi chung với hoa lên.

 

"Có thể là cô y tá xinh đẹp anh đang tán tỉnh hoặc... là cử chỉ lịch thiệp của anh Greenwood." Balin nhận xét trong khi Thorin gầm gừ, Balin cầm tấm thiệp lên nhưng sự thích thú của ông nhanh chóng chuyển thành lo lắng.

 

"Gì thế? Ai gửi nó?" Thorin hỏi và Lobelia chờ đợi nôn nóng như chính sếp của cô. Balin lắc đầu, hướng về văn phòng.

 

"Vào trong đi. Lobelia, làm ơn đừng để ai vào và mang thứ này đi đi." Uy quyền lạnh lùng trong giọng Balin, Thorin cảm thấy bị đe dọa nhưng bước vào văn phòng và Lobelia không chần chừ làm theo lệnh.

 

 

Thorin để giấy tờ lên bàn, quay sang Balin đang bấm số trên điện thoại của ông, ông đưa cái thiệp cho Thorin, gã mở nó ra, đọc cẩn thận nội dung. Khi gã đọc, mặt gã chuyển từ tức giận sang không tin được và rồi lo lắng.

 

 

"Thám tử Evans, tôi là Balin Moria, anh còn nhớ tôi không?"

 

 

Thorin ngồi xuống, nhìn bạn mình trong khi ông nói chuyện với thám tử qua điện thoại, tấm thiệp nằm như một lời de dọa cháy bùng trên đùi gã. Lá thư bị đốt và có vệt đỏ như máu ở bên trái, tấm thiệp lấy từ một người cụ thể, cái tên _Thranduil Greenwood_ được mạ vàng bên trên và biểu tượng của Tập đoàn Greenwood được bọc trong dấu mộc đỏ.

 

Rồi, cuối cùng là thông điệp của lá thư "Anh ta là của tao" cùng với dòng hăm dọa "Tránh xa ra" được đặt ngay bên dưới tên Thranduil. Ai làm chuyện này? Và tại sao?

 

 

"Thám tử Evans sẽ đến đây ngay. Thorin, anh có biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra không?" Balin hỏi, ngồi xuống trước Thorin.

 

"Không, tôi không..." gã ra hiệu tấm thiệp nhưng rồi nhận ra thứ gì đó sau ánh mắt của Balin.

 

"Gì vậy? Balin..."

 

"Có chuyện tôi cần nói với anh." Balin di chuyển không thoải mái. "Là về Smaug."

 

 

Thorin xanh mặt khi cái tên được nhắc đến, gã cảm thấy máu sôi lên và tay siết quanh ly cà phê. Balin thở dài nặng nhọc trước khi mở miệng và nói với Thorin tin tức mới nhất của kẻ cố sát hại gia đình gã nhiều năm trước.

 

 

 

Hết chương 7.


	8. Quá khứ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quá khứ luôn đến ám ảnh chúng ta khi vẫn còn món nợ chưa trả.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lâu lắm rồi mới cập nhật chap mới. Mọi người thông cảm nhé. Vì bạn au ngừng viết fic này vô thời hạn cho nên mình cũng nản nản, muốn chờ cho bản viết xong hết rồi dịch luôn lượt. Nhưng mà hiện tại thì rảnh cho nên up luôn vậy. :D

Tòa nhà màu trắng của Tập đoàn Greenwood biểu trưng cho quyền lực mà gia đình này nắm giữ,nằm ở trung tâm thành phố, nó là trụ sở trung tâm cho tất cả hoạt động kinh doanh mà gia đình điều hành. Từ y dược đến giáo dục và lĩnh vực năng lượng; không có lĩnh vực nào mà gia đình này không có mặt trong đó. Thorin quay sang Dwalin, nhìn thấy cùng vẻ mặt trầm trồ ấn tượng và kỳ quặc như gã. Gã biết Thranduil làthành viên của gia đình này, dù vậy gã vẫn là chưa thể đối mặt với thực tế này.

 

Họ đi theo vị thám tử vào bên trong tòa nhà; người đàn ông tóc đen đưa phù hiệu của mình ra cho bảo vệ, anh ta gật đầu nhanh cho phép nhóm người được vào. Họ được dẫn đến một sảnh bên được chiếu sáng bằng những ngọn đèn màu xanh lam lấy điện từ bộ phát mặt trời. Thorin nhìn quanh công trình phi thường trên đá cẩm thạch lát nền và kết cấu của tường.

 

Bard Evans dừng lại trước cánh cửa gỗ, một bảo vệ khác tiến đến họ, nhấn cái nút Thorin không thấy trước đó. Rất nhanh, thang máy dừng lại và cánh cử mở ra. Bard hất đầu về phía thang máy,Thorin, Dwalin và Balin đi theo anh vào trong. Khi cánh cửa đóng, Bard quay sang cho mọi người nụ cười nửa miệng.

 

 

"Mấy thứ này quá hào nhoáng so với sở thích của tôi." Bard nhìn lướt qua Thorin, gã gật đầu đồng ý. "Nhưng, Bà Galadriel rất kĩ tính với an ninh và sự bình an của gia đình."

 

"Chuyện này khá hào nhoáng và phô trương, nhưng bà ấy và tôi đồng ý về một chuyện." Thorin đáp vừa khi cửa thang máy mở ra trước mặt. "Chúng tôi sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì vì gia đình mình."

 

 

Thorin cảm thấy kỳ lạ, đi xuống sảnh sạch boong của gia đình Greenwood, gã nhận thức được việc họ là một trong những gia đình giàu có nhất ở toàn Middle Earth; thêm vào đó, tâm trí Thorintự nhắc gã nhớ đây là gia đình của người đàn ông gã yêu. Cánh cửa mở ra trước mặt gã, phía sau là một người phụ nữ trung niên với mái tóc dài, màu vàng, làn da trắng mịn, đôi mắt xanh sapphire sẫm màu đang nhìn thẳng vào mắt gã. Người phụ nữ xinh đẹp với khí chất của người có quyền lực sau hình dáng quyền uy của bà; Galadriel Greenwood ngước cằm, phản ứng của bà với lần gặp mặt đầu tiên với họ được giấu đằng sau mặt nạ vô cảm.

 

 

"Tôi cho cậu là Thorin Oakenshield?" Giọng của bà trong, mang theo quyền uy với một chút dịu dàng khiến Thorin lo lắng.

 

 

Có gì đó ở Galadriel khiến gã nghĩ bà có thể đoán ra những ham muốn sâu kín của gã với chỉ một ánh nhìn. Thorin bước một bước lên trước, cánh tay phải nhấc lên, vươn ra về phía người phụ nữ.

 

 

"Chào bà, rất vui được gặp bà." Thorin đáp, đánh giá sức mạnh của người phụ nữ đằng sau cái nắm tay chắc chắn. "Tôi rất tiếc về tình hình hiện tại. Tôi hy vọng chúng ta có thể gặp nhau trong hoàn cảnh khác."

 

"Thật vậy." Galadriel đáp, môi bà cong lên một chút. "Tôi cá là Thranduil sẽ muốn tự mình giới thiệu cậu với tôi."

 

 

Thorin cảm nhận được ngay lúc này cái nhìn chằm chằm nặng nề từ Thám tử Evans cùng với cái nhìn tò mò từ Dwalin và sự thích thú thầm lặng đến từ Balin. Galadriel nhìn qua gã một lượt nữa, sự thích thú của bà tăng dần từng giây với sự không thoải mái của Thorin. Người phụ nữ di chuyển qua bên, giục những người đàn ông vào trong phòng họp; Thorin Oakenshield dừng lại chết lặng ngay trên lối vào khi gã nhận ra Galadriel không phải là người duy nhất trong phòng.

 

 

"Gandalf?" Thorin không gặp ông kể từ khi gã còn là một cậu thiếu niên. Đến và đi bất cứ khi nào ông muốn, Gandalf là một trong những cố vấn lớn tuổi nhất của ông nội gã trong một khoảng thời gian.

 

Gandalf đứng dậy, miệng giãn ra thành nụ cười dễ chịu, cúi đầu chào người mới đến, "Thorin Oakenshield, cậu giống cha như đúc... và dù vậy, ta vẫn thấy nhiều nét của mẹ cậu."

 

"Gandalf, ông làm gì ở đây?" Câu hỏi từ Thorin đến cùng với cái ôm siết chặt. Thorin lùi ra khỏi Gandalf cỡ một sải tay, nhìn khắp lượt ông trong khi mỉm cười dịu dàng với ông. "Trông ông khá đấy, so với một ông già."

 

Gandalf bật cười lắc đầu "Ta thấy là cậu chẳng hề thay đổi."

 

 

Thorin nhún vai không biện giải, ngồi xuống trên cái ghế Galadriel ra hiệu cho gã, khi mọi người đều đã ngồi xuống, người phụ nữ tóc vàng chuyển hướng tập trung sang món quà, mắt bà dán chặt lên Thorin một lúc lâu.

 

 

"Bard kể với tôi về lá thư kì lạ gửi đến cho cậu, cậu Oakenshield." Galadriel tựa ra sau ghế, cau mày lo lắng. "Có cả một câu chuyện đằng sau câu nói và tấm thiệp, tuy nhiên đây không phải câu chuyện ta nên kể, vậy nên, ta chỉ trả lời những câu hỏi ta có thể."

 

"Vậy là bà biết ai gửi hoa và thiệp?" Thorin hỏi và Galadriel gật đầu.

 

"Một người đàn ông tên Galion, cựu nhân viên của công ty hồi ở Đại học." Galadriel quay lại tấm kính kỳ lạ phía sau bà, ngay sau đó một tấm hình xuất hiện cho thấy ảnh một người đàn ông với mái tóc vàng sẫm, hình dáng gọn gàng đẹp trai và bề ngoài nghiêm túc.

 

"Chúng tôi phát hiện hắn ta làm ăn cùng Smaug." Bard tiếp tục, nhìn Thorin rồi đến Balin. "Đây là lý do anh gọi tôi; anh đã nhìn thấy vết bỏng và dấu màu đỏ trên tấm thiệp. Cái gửi cho anh Oakenshield thì khác."

 

 

Thorin nhíu mày nhấc tay phải dừng mọi người nói, gã bóp sống mũi chuyển sự tập trung sang Bard rồi đến Gandalf và cuối cùng là Galadriel.

 

 

"Để tôi nói lại nhé." Gã bắt đầu nói thật chậm, mắt cẩn thận quan sát người phụ nữ trước mặt. "Người tên Galion này từng làm việc cho bà. Hắn đã từng làm ăn hoặc đang làm ăn với Smaug và tôi không phải người duy nhất nhận được lời đe dọa?"

 

"Đúng vậy." Galadriel đáp can đảm.

 

"Còn ai nhận được hoa và thiệp nữa?" Lần này Dwalin xen vào, Bard nhìn Galadriel người hoàn toàn tập trung chú ý lên Thorin.

 

"Ta và cháu trai ta, Thranduil cũng nhận được chúng." Galariel quan sát với sự thích thú tăng dần phản ứng từ Thorin. Chỉ tên Thranduil cũng đủ khiến gã đàn ông căng thẳng, việc có kẻ nào đó có thể gây nguy hiểm cho Thranduil khiến gã tức giận. Trong mắt Galadriel phản ứng này rất thú vị.

 

"Anh ấy có khỏe không?" Thorin hỏi trước khi gã có thể dừng mình lại.

 

 

Bard nghiến răng, liếc nhìn Thorin nhận thức đủ, Galadriel có vẻ thấy câu hỏi buồn cười dù thú vị bà gật đầu nhanh với Thorin.

 

 

"Khỏe, cháu ta hiện tại đang nghỉ tại nhà của Elrond. Ngôi nhà được giám sát." Rồi Galadriel đổi bức ảnh của Galion sang một gương mặt quen thuộc.

 

 

Smaug có vẻ không già đi, Thorin nhìn với sự tức giận tăng dần với vẻ ngoài khinh ngạo của Smaug. Gandalf hắng giọng và mọi người trong phòng chuyển sự chú ý sang ông.

 

 

"Chúng tôi gọi cậu đến đây hôm này là có lý do, Thorin."

 

"Còn nữa sao?" Thorin hỏi, nghĩ rằng liên kết duy nhất giữa họ là tấm thiệp và chậu hoa.

 

 

Bây giờ khi nhìn thấy Smaug, gã biết có chuyện khác và Gandalf chỉ vừa xác nhận nghi ngờ của gã.

 

 

"Phải, ta e là chuyện này có liên quan đến ông nội và... cha cậu."

 

"Chuyện gì liên quan đến họ?" Balin ngắt lời cảm thấy một chút lạc mất khỏi dòng câu chuyện. Ông biết Smaug từng là đối tác kinh doanh của Thrór từ khi họ khởi nghiệp, Balin cũng biết cuộc thảo luận với Smaug và những vấn đề bí mật sâu kín đã suýt khiến Thrór và Thráin mất mạng; nhưng tại sao tên kia lại quay về?

 

"Cậu biết đấy, khi ta làm việc cùng ông nội cậu, ông ấy có hỏi ta đầu tư vào một phát hiện kỳ lạ ông tìm thấy trong Ngọn núi Cô Đơn." Gandalf bắt đầu câu chuyện với nhiều chi tiết nhất có thể, thỉnh thoảng Galadriel sẽ cung cấp một vài hình ảnh giúp những người có mặt có khái niệm về thứ Gandalf đang nói đến.

 

"Vào lúc sự cố tại mỏ xảy ra, Thrór đã lấy được một viên đá quý."

 

Gandalf lắc đầu buồn bã. "Bọn ta đã tiến hành nhiều thí nghiệm và viên chứng minh nó là những gì bọn ta cần. Viên đá có thể tự sinh ra năng lượng, nếu được dùng đúng nó sẽ trở thành nguồn năng lượng miễn phí cho tất cả mọi người, nhưng nó cũng giúp cho ngành công nghiệp..."

 

"Ý ông là ngành công nghiệp quân sự?" Dwalin khịt mũi lắc đầu. "Tưởng tượng xem một viên đá có thể làm vậy, khả năng nhiễm năng lượng chứa trong một viên đá... điều đó thật nguy hiểm? Ý tôi là một viên đá, liệu chạm vào nó có nguy hiểm không?"

 

"Đáng ngạc nhiên là không. Nó là viên đá quý thuần khiết nhất tôi có diễm phúc nhìn thấy." Gandalf nhịp tay lên bàn lơ đễnh. "Một vài thí nghiệm chúng tôi tiến hành cho kết quả hài lòng, thứ duy nhất chúng tôi cần là thêm mẫu vật, nhưng có chuyện gì đó xảy ra, chuyện gì đó giữa Smaug và Thrór gây ra sự cố làm nhiều người thiệt mạng."

 

 

Galadriel cho chiếu một tấm hình khác, lần này nó cho thấy một viên đá lớn cỡ bằng trái dưa, trắng và tự tỏa sáng nhưthể nó tự tạo ra năng lượng cho mình. Thorin cảm thấy nỗi sợ xâm chiếm trái tim khi gã nhận ra nó.

 

 

"Arkenstone."

 

Mọi người quay sang gã, Gandalf mỉm cười buồn bã với cái tên. "Phải, Thrór gọi nó như thế. Phần còn lại là chuyện kể, cậu biết Smaug cố ám sát ông nội cậu, và sau đó gã âm mưu mua lại công ty bằng cách đe dọa và những cách quỷ quyệt khác... rồi, đột nhiên hắn biến mất cho đến bây giờ."

 

"Tôi không biết." Thorin nói đột ngột liếc cái bàn. "Tôi không biết Arkenstone lại quý như thế. Tôi nghĩ... tôi luôn cho là nó là một viên kim cương lạ có lẽ xinh đẹp hơn những viên thông thường nhưng..."

 

"Nó được cho là một bước cách mạng." Gandalf tuyên bố. "Ông nội cậu cố gắng tìm những khoản để giúp việc kinh doanh phát triển và bắt đầu tìm hiểu cách sử dụng viên đá ông tìm được ở mỏ. Bà Galadriel đây còn đề nghị giao dịch với ông ấy nhưng Thrór từ chối."

 

Thorin quay sang người phụ nữ mím môi "Bà biết cách sử dụng viên đá đó? Biến nó thành vật hữu dụng như Gandalf nói?"

 

"Ta? Ta e là công việc và chuyên môn của ta hơi khác một chút." Galadriel đáp nghiệp đầu. "Tuy nhiên, Thranduil và bộ phận nghiên cứu từ đại học có thể tạo nên phép màu nếu có thời gian."

 

 

Thorin hạ ánh mắt cho Bard cái nhìn, Galadriel bắt chéo chân tựa tay trên chân mình trong khi ngước cằm.

 

 

"Sự thật của vấn đề này là nhiều người sẽ xuống tay giết chócđể có cơ hội tiếp cận nguồn nguyên liệu có khả năng tạo vũ khí." Galadriel nói rõ ràng trong khi quan sát phòng họp. "Chúng ta không bàn về dầu khí hay kể cả năng lượng hạt nhân. Chúng ta đang nói về phép thuật bao quanh những điều huyền diệu hoang dại nhất. Nếu thứ tôi thấy là sự thật thì, điều đó nghĩa là Oropher và ông nội cậu đã làm việc với nó vào lúc Smaug quyết định xen vào."

 

"Tôi không hiểu. Tôi thật sự đang cố hiểu nhưng tôi thật sự không hiểu." Thorin đáp lắc đầu, tâm trí gã chỉ ở một nơi duy nhất mà gã không ghé thăm từ lâu.

 

 

Bard di chuyển trên ghế của mình, tựa vào cái bàn trong khi ghim chặt Thorin với cái liếc của mình.

 

 

"Chúng tôi nghĩ Smaug là người đầu tiên tìm ra Arkenstone này, bất kể chuyện gì đã xảy ra giữa gã ta và Thrór Oakenshield cũng dẫn đến một chuỗi những sự cố tại một trong những mỏ trong Ngọn núi Cô đơn. Không chỉ như vậy, ông nội cậu cũng đã nghĩ đến những lợi ích khác mà vật liệu mới này có thể mang lại nên ông ấy liên lạc với Oropher Greenwood."

 

"Tuy nhiên, có chuyện chúng ta vẫn còn chưa hiểu. Một số chuyện đã xảy ra hồi đó và chuyện đang xảy ra bây giờ cần được điều tra cẩn thận." Gandalf kết thúc nhìn sang Galadriel. "Tôi tin bà cho là sợi dây liên kết giữa Smaug và Galion phải có liên quan đến kho lưu trữ mà Oropher đang giữ lúc đó, phải không?"

 

Galadriel gật đầu nhanh "Vâng, điều đó có thể lắm... Tuy nhiên, tôi nghĩ Galion đã mắc sai lầm lớn."

 

"Điều này có thể lý giải tại sao chúng ta vẫn chưa tìm ra bất kỳ manh mối nào về vị trí của hắn. Có lẽ nào Smaug thủ tiêu hắn rồi không?" Gandalf tự hỏi thành tiếng.

 

"Không, Smaug là kẻ thực tế. Những tấm thiệp và hoa cho chúng ta thấy Galion vẫn còn sống và hẳn là lần này hắn sẽ có thứ hắn muốn." Bard nhận xét với một chút giận dữ tong giọng, trong một chốc anh nhìn sang Thorin đang băn khoăn về liên kết của gã với Thranduil.

 

"Vậy mọi người mang bọn tôi đến đây... chính xác để làm gì?" Dwalin hỏi. "Tôi đoán không phải chỉ để kể cho chúng tôi câu chuyện bí mật của Thrór."

 

"Vâng, đúng là thế. Khi tôi nhận được điện từ Balin và nhìn thấy tấm thiệp tôi biết mình cần nói chuyện với anh." Bard nhún vai. "Đầu tiên là vì có thể anh biết điều gì đó giúp ích cho việc điều tra. Còn lại là do Bà Galadriel đây yêu cầu anh có mặt."

 

 

Thorin không thể cất tiếng, tâm trí gã vẫn còn cố gắng xử lý thông tin về ông nội mình. Một lúc nào đó, Thorin đã có suy nghĩ rằng Thrór và Thráin có giao dịch ngầm với những thành phầngiấu mặt; gã chỉ là một thằng bé khi xảy ra biến cốdính đến Smaug nhưng bây giờ... khi gã đã biết tất cả những điều này, biết rằng viên đá gã có là một dạng năng lượng có thể được dùng cho vũ khí khiến gã thấy muốn bệnh. Chuyện về sự điên loạn của ông nội gã hóa racũng không phải nói quá.

 

 

"Thorin, ta biết điều này rất khó với cậu. Ta ước gì chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra để thông tin nàyvẫn là bí mậtvới cậu." Gandalf cố gắng nói chuyện trong khi gã vẫn đăm chiêu suy nghĩ. "Vấn đề là Smaug không đơn độc. Gã làm việc cùng Azog và mạng lưới tội phạm của gã."

 

Thorin nghiến răng, mắt bùng lên lửa giận "Nói tôi nghe, thám tử, nói với tôi tất cả mớ bòng bong này không liên quan đến sự cố ở mỏ đã lấy đi mạng sống của em trai và em gái tôi. Nói với tôi cảnh sát và thanh tra không sai khi bảo với tôi rằng đó chỉ là tai nạn."

 

 

Bard cau mày vì chữ “thám tử” được nhấn mạnh đầy căm phẫn; dù vậy, anh vẫn không nói gì khi đối mặt với gã với cái nhìn chằm chằm.

 

 

"Tôi không có bất cứ thông tin nào về vụ án. Tuy nhiên, vì tôi đang đào bới mạng lười của Smaug và những sự việc gần đây, tôi tin... chúng ta nên xem xét lại sự cố này." Bard di chuyển không thoải mái lắc đầu. "Chuyện này hóa ra lớn hơn tôi tưởng. Nhưng anh có thể an tâm là tôi sẽ nghiên cứu nó."

 

 

Balin nhìn sang Thorin nói với những người đang có mặt với sự lo ngại mọi người đang cùng cảm nhận.

 

 

"Chuyện này không tốt cho ai cả. Azog nguy hiểm và nếu hắn làm việc cùng Smaug, thì chỉ có thể là vì Thorin khiến gã phải ở tù 10 năm." Balin thở dài lắc đầu buồn bã. "Nói cho chúng tôi nghe, Bard, Bà Galadriel, Gandalf, chúng tôi có thể làm gì?"

 

 

 

Thorin Oakenshield nghịch ly whiskey được đưa cho gã ngay khi gã vào văn phòng của Galadriel. Tâm trí gã rối rắm, tràn ngập suy nghĩ về những cuộc trò chuyện gã có với cha mình và những lần gã bắt gặp cuộc họp riêng của ông nội. Mọi thứ gã tin tưởng đều bị thay đổi trong một buổi sáng, lo lắng của gã về quá khứ quay trở lại và thứ gã yêu quý nhất, điều khiến hắn gần như hoảng loạn là sự an toàn của Kíli và Fíli.

 

 

"Cảm ơn vì đã chờ." Galadriel bước vào phòng với tư thế hoàn hảo, mặt bà chưa hề thay đổi vẻ xa cách lạnh lùng trong biểu cảm. Bà ngồi xuống phía sau bàn làm việc và đôi mắt bạc sáng với chút thích thú hướng đến Thorin.

 

"Ta được nghe nhiều về cậu." Galadriel nghiêng đầu khiến Thorin nhận ra người đàn bà đang đánh giá gã thật kĩ. Thorin định nói nhưng bà lạinói trước. "Cậu đang làm rất tốt việc kinh doanh gia đình; từ chối lần nữa lời đề nghị từ công ty của tôi."

 

"Tôi có thể xử lý việc kinh doanh, như bà nói; chúng tôi đang hoạt động tốt cho đến giờ." Thorin đáp một cách bảo vệ, gã nheo mắt khi người phụ nữ nhếch môi cười.

 

"Đúng là vậy." Galadriel tựa má lên tay phải nhìn bàn làm việc của mình rồi nhìn Thorin. "Cậu không chỉ là doanh nhân thành công với hợp đồng hàng triệu với Rohan mà anh còn là một người bác tuyệt vời, một hình mẫu người cha cho cháu trai của cậu. Tôi hy vọng chàng trai trẻ Kíli sẽ khá hơn."

 

Thorin hơi căng thẳng, gã uống rượu trong ly, rướn tới với đường nét gương mặt căng ra "Bà cũng tìm hiểu về tôi rồi, bà biết mọi thứ về tôi khi tôi không biết gì về bà cả. Bà muốn gì?"

 

Galadriel cười khẩy, lắc đầu "Đừng lo, ta chỉ muốn nói chuyện thôi."

 

"Bà đang cho tôi thấy là bà có quyền hơn tôi." Thorin đáp lại. "Tại sao?"

 

Galadriel gật đầu tao nhã với gã "Được thôi, cậucàng ngày càng gầngũi với gia đình của ta hơn. Chính xác hơn là cháu trai ta; vậy nên ta phải biết cậu là ai. Gia đình là tất cả, không phải sao?"

 

"Phải, nhưng tình bạn giữa tôi và Thranduil là chuyện của tôi và Thranduil." Thorin vặn lại với một chút lạnh lùng trong giọng nói.

 

 

Lần này, Galadriel dịu lại một chút, mắt bà nhìn vào một trong những khung ảnh đặt trên bàn mình. Bà rướn xuống cầm lấy nó trong một tay trong khi đứng dậy; bà đi vòng quanh bàn đưa khung ảnh cho Thorin. Thorin cau mày cầm lấy khung ảnh với một chút ngần ngại; gã nhìn bà rồi nhìn tấm ảnh. Gã không thể không cười khi nhìn vào tấm ảnh có hình Thranduil khi trẻ đang mỉm cười thật tươi nhìn vào ống kính, tay vòng qua cổ một anh chàng tóc đen. Cậu trai tóc đen cố gắng liếc cậu tóc vàng nhưng cậu cũng đang mỉm cười tuyệt đẹp. Ở góc là một cô gái trẻ, tay bắt chéo, cho các chàng trai cái lườm chết đứng và một cậu bé khác đứng nhìn hai người kia với biểu cảm nửa thích thú.

 

 

"Con gái ta đã chụp nó." Galadriel nói với ký ức hòa lẫn trong giọng nói. "Elrond và Thranduil trong ảnh và đứa con gái phía sau họ... là một người bạn cũ của chúng, Lilian. Cậu bé đứng sau cô ta là Haldir."

 

 

Thorin nửa lắng nghe người phụ nữ; mắt gã chỉ vừa quen với Thranduil lúc trẻ. Ngay cả từ hồi trẻ, anh đã rất đẹp trai; trong một thoáng Thorin tự hỏi chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu họ gặp nhau vào độ tuổi này. Thranduil đặt tấm ảnh lên bàn, lắc đầu bối rối.

 

 

"Tại sao bà cho tôi xem cái này?"

 

"Tấm thiệp cậu nhận không nghi ngờ gì là món quà từ Galion." Galadriel nhìn chằm chằm xuống Thorin. "Cậu phải hiểu, chính xác tại sao Galion lại gửi cho cậu mẩu tin nhắn như vậy."

 

"Và tấm hình này sẽ giúp tôi hiểu?" Thorin hỏi còn bối rối hơn trước.

 

"Một phần nào đó là thế. Ta nghe cậu mời Legolas và Thranduil đến nhà cuối tuần này để ăn tối hay đại loại vậy."

 

 

Người phụ nữ này có vẻ biết mọi chuyện; Thorin gật đầu, nheo mắt với bà.

 

 

"Ta đánh liều là Thranduil đang giận ta lắm, đến mức không muốn nói chuyện với ta." Galadriel cho Thorin nụ cười buồn. "Nhưng thẳng thắn thì để bảo đảm nó an toàn, ta sẽ liều. Ta sẽ chuẩn bị mọi thứ để đưa nó đến đó, rồi cậu sẽ nói chuyện với nó và hỏi nó tại sao Galion lại thích thú gửi cho cậu lời đe dọa như vậy."

 

"Tôi không chắc mình thấy thoải mái với chuyện này." Thorin nói, đứng dậy đối mặt với Galadriel "Tôi muốn để Thranduil tự giải thích hơn. Tên Galion này, tôi không sợ hắn. Cảnh sát đã vào cuộc và những lời đe dọa suông không có ý nghĩa gì với tôi."

 

"Không kể cả khi ta nói với cậu hắn có liên quan đến tai nạn của cháu trai ta?" Galadriel đề nghị, tìm thấy sự thích thú trong cơn giận im lặng đến từ Thorin.

 

 

Vài phút sau và khi Thorin rời văn phòng bà, người phụ nữ ngồi xuống nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, bà không di chuyển khi cánh cửa văn phòng mở và tiếng bước chân khẽ tiến đến cái bàn. Gandalf ngồi xuống ghế mệt mỏi, quan sát người phụ nữ, khung ảnh trên bàn; ông mỉm cười nhớ lại thời gian đó khi chuyện không rối rắm như thế này.

 

 

"Bà nghĩ sao về cậu ta?" Gandalf hỏi, chờ đợi Galadriel chuyển sự chú ý sang ông.

 

Người phụ nữ quay đầu lại nhăn mặt với Gandalf "Cậu ta khác _biệt_. Tôi thích cậu ta."

 

Gandalf lắc đầu thích thú "Bà biết Thranduil sẽ tức điên vì bà xen vào mà, đúng không?"

 

Galadriel mím môi, đan ngón tay vào nhau "Phải, hẳn rồi. Nhưng thành thực thì, chẳng sớm thì muộn cuộc điều tra cũng sẽ buộc ta phải nói chuyện với Thorin Oakenshield. Ta chỉ đẩy nhanh quá trình thôi."

 

"Phải phải... Hãy hy vọng chúng ta có thể giải quyết chuyện này trước khi có ai đó bị thương." Gandalf nói và Galadriel không thể đồng ý hơn nữa. Kể cả khi điều này cho bà cơ hội để gặp Thorin nổi tiếng, bà cũng không muốn ai đau khổ vì sự ghen tuông chiếm hữu của Galion hay sự tham lam của Smaug.

 

 

 

Thứ bảy bắt đầu với việc Kíli dậy sớm, cậu nhảy vòng quanh, bám vào tường nhà trong khi cố gắng ra kịp để mở cửa. Fíli đảo mắt thích thú nhìn em trai mình chửi rủa và kêu ư ử vì đau; cậu mở cửa cho cô bé tóc đỏ trông rất xinh đẹp sáng nay.

 

 

"Chào buổi sáng, Tauriel."

 

"Chào buổi sáng, Fíli." Tauriel mỉm cười với người anh, nụ cười của cô bé chuyển thành cái cau mày khi có tiếng rên vì đau khác từ Kíli.

 

"Làm ơn, em vào đi trước khi em trai anh lại định giết nó vì mấy trò ngu ngốc." Fíli nâng giọng ở cuối câu, bước sang bên để Tauriel bước vào nhà.

 

 

Tauriel đi về phía Kíli đang có vẻ mặt sáng lên vì sự có mặt của cô, cậu cố gắng tiến đến cô nhưng Tauriel ngăn cậu lại trước khi cậu kịp di chuyển. Cô lườm cậu lắc đầu trong khi Fíli đưa cho em trai cái nạn của cậu ta.

 

 

"Cậu muốn chết lắm hả? Cậu nên nằm yên thay vì nhảy vòng quanh như thế." Tauriel mắng cậu nhưng thành công cốc vì Kíli hôn nhẹ lên má cô.

 

"Tớ mừng vì cậu đến." Kíli nói, thẳng người dậy, Tauriel mỉm cười bẽn lẽn với cậu trong khi Fíli đảo mắt và trở lại nhà bếp.

 

"Đi nào! Bilbo và Bofur đã ở đây rồi và họ đang giúp bác mình. Bilbo mang món đặc sản của chú ấy đến. Tuyệt cú mèo!"

 

 

Đây là lần đầu tiên Tauriel đến nhà Kíli, dù cô bé đã gặp Bilbo trước đó, cô vẫn khá lo lắng khi gặp những người khác, những người Kíli gọi là gia đình. Cô bước ra sân sau, ngạc nhiên khi thấy nó khá rộng và đã xếp đầy bàn với hai bếp nướng khác nhau bên dưới cái cây to. Nhìn sang bên, Tauriel thấy cái bàn tròn gần cửa bếp nơi Bilbo và Frodo đang ngồi và ăn bữa sáng của họ. Cô mỉm cười khi đứa bé ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Kíli đi đến gần.

 

 

"Kíli! Kíli nhìn này!" Frodo cho hai người xem cái bánh kếp của cậu với hình vẽ cậu cố vẽ lên trên bằng sirô.

 

"Wow, Frodo, tuyệt quá!" Kíli cười khóa trá, ngồi xuống hơi nhăn mặt một tí.

 

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Tauriel lo lắng hỏi, Kíli mỉm cười gật đầu với cô.

 

"Ừ, Frodo em còn nhớ Tauriel không?" Kíli hỏi đứa trẻ, Froro ngước mắt nhìn Tauriel cẩn thận. Rồi nó mỉm cười hài lòng gật đầu.

 

"Có ạ! Chị ấy là chị gái xinh đẹp mà anh thích."

 

Bilbo bật cười vì biểu cảm xấu hổ từ Kíli và Tauriel "Nói hay lắm Frodo. Cháu khỏe không, Tauriel? Chú mừng là cháu có thể đến sớm thế này, Kíli đang làm bọn chú phát điên."

 

"Ugh, mọi người thôi đi được không!" Kíli làu bàu với Bilbo đang rất thích thú, Tauriel cười khúc khích nhìn sang Kíli với ánh mắt dịu dàng.

 

"Phần tuyệt nhất của việc mang bạn gái về nhà là để mình bị chọc. Cô bé nên biết mình đang quen ai chứ, đúng không?" Bofur cuối đầu kịch nghệ cầm lấy tay Tauriel, hôn lên mu bàn tay cô gái trẻ.

 

"Bofor Belegost, xin được phục vụ."

 

Kíli nheo mắt với Bofur đang nháy lông mày với Tauriel đang cười "Cháu là Tauriel. Và rất vui được gặp chú."

 

"Chú nghĩ câu đó bọn chú nói mới đúng." Bofur nháy mắt với cô bé, vò tóc Kíli trước khi cậu có thể làm gì đó.

 

"Bofur! Xem kìa! Xem kìa!" Sự chú ý của Bofur bị Frodo nắm lấy khi cậu cho mọi người xem tác phẩm của mình; người đàn ông ngồi xuống bên cạnh Bilbo nói chuyện hào hứng dưới cái nhìn suy tư của Bilbo.

 

"Cậu có gia đình tuyệt quá." Tauriel thì thầm gần Kíli, cho cậu cái mìm cười.

 

"Cảm ơn, họ khá là phiền hà nhưng tất cả đều tốt bụng, Cậu cứ chờ đến lúcmọi người tập hợp đầy đủ đi."

 

 

Kíli không đùa khi cậu kể Tauriel nghe về chuyện gia đình mình lập dị. Buổi họp mặt chào mừng bao gồm ít nhất mười lăm vị khách; tất cả họ đều là một phần của gia đình theo cách này hay cách khác. Tauriel thấy mình cố gắng học những cái tên mới và bắt kịp tất cả những câu chuyện về Kíli mà mọi người có vẻ muốn chia sẻ.

 

Buổi sáng diễn ra giữa những tiếng cười, thức uống và chuyện trò nhẹ nhàng; Thorin làm nhanh để mọi việc sẵn sàng cho đến khi vợ của Gloin cùng với Bilbo và Bombur đá mọi người ra khỏi khu vực lò nướng. Đến trưa thì mọi người đã đến dự tiệc, Thorin đi ra cửa trước với cảm giác ngứa ngáy trong bụng, tim gã đập một nhịp nhanh hơn khi cánh cửa mở ra.

 

Legolas Greenwood đứng đó nhìn khá tò mò cảnh xung quanh cậu, mắt cậu nhìn thấy Thorin và trong một thoáng, có tia khó chịu trong đôi mắt chàng trai trẻ.

 

 

"Chào chú, Oakenshield." Legolas chào lịch sự quay sang để chào chiếc xe màu bạc, Thorin nhìn thấy Elrond và hai chàng trai trẻ khác vẫy tay chào lại trước khi rời đi.

 

"Chào cậu, Legolas, tôi mừng là cậu đến được." Thorin nhìn chàng trai đang nhún vai nhẹ.

 

"Bố không muốn ra ngoài, ông ấy không đến được." Legolas trả lời câu hỏi không được nói ra từ Thorin. Chàng trai tóc vàng nhìn thấy sự thất vọng trong đôi mắt tối màu của Thorin, khuôn mặt gã thay đổi hoàn toàn chỉ để khiến Legolas cười nhếch môi.

 

"Thật là tiếc. Đến đây, mọi người đã sẵn sàng rồi và Kíli cùng Tauriel đang đợi cậu."

 

 

Thorin theo chàng trai trẻ vào nhà, lông mày gã cau lại không hài lòng trong khi trái tim gã nặng trĩu trong lồng ngực. Tâm trí gã cùng với giọng nói làm ngược với sự sắt đá của gã, nhắc gã nhớ gã có cơ hội đi thăm anh nhưng vì sự hèn nhát mà gã quyết định gạt ý tưởng đó đi nhiều lần. Có lẽ bây giờ gã đang trả giá cho sự hén nhátkhông dám đối mặt với người khuấy động thứ cảm xúc trong gã mà gã chưa từng nghĩ mình có sau mọi chuyện. Với sự mong nhớ lạ lùng trong tim, Thorin trở lại bữa tiệc, cố gắng quên đi khao khát muốn làm gì đó.

 

Bilbo chú ý kỹ đến sự thay đổi đột ngột từ Thorin, gã trông khá trầm ngâm và nụ cười của gã chuyển thành nụ cười mong nhớ khi gã nghĩ không ai nhìn thấy.

 

 

"Trông cậu ta thất vọng." Balin ngắt ngang sự quan sát của Bilbo, chàng trai gật đầu nhanh rồi hếch đầu về hướng Legolas.

 

"Anh ta không phải người duy nhất."

 

 

Balin uống một ngụm bia lớn, nhắm mắt một chút, ông cảm nhận được Bilbo và sự chú ý cậu dành cho Thorin và những người còn lại trong gia đình. Mở mắt ra, Balin có thể thấy Bofur từ xa mỉm cười buồn bã đáp lại ông, anh ta nhấc ly bia lên quay lại để tiếp tục trò chuyện với Oín.

 

 

"Chuyện gì xảy ra với ông, Dwalin và Thorin hôm nọ vậy?" Bilbo hỏi, Balin nhún vai, nhắm mắt lại lần nữa.

 

"Chuyện đáng lo, nhưng để lúc khác đi." Rồi Balin đẩy Bilbo thích thú, ra hiệu chỗ nơi Bofur đang nhấc bổng Froro lên không trung. "Chuyện gì giữa cậu và Bofur vậy?"

 

 

Balin thích thú vô cùng khi Bilbo lắp bắp di chuyển tay mình, đỏ mặt trong khi cố gắng nói cho thành câu. Bilbo đỏ mặt nhìn xuống bàn, mím môi bối rối.

 

 

"Tôi không biết nữa." Cậu trả lời thật lòng "Bọn tôi khá là thân. Nhưng..."

 

Bilbo ngước mắt nhìn Thorin rồi nhìn lại Bofur "Tôi thật sự thấy tệ."

 

"Để tôi nói cho cậu nghe chuyện này Bilbo, vì cậu là bạn tôi và tôi rất quý cậu."

 

Bilbo đảo mắt "Ông biết không? Nói yêu tôi không khiến tôi yêu ông đâu?"

 

Balin bật cười gật đầu "Tôi biết, tôi biết."

 

"Tôi biết ông định nói với tôi chuyện gì." Bilbo tiếp tục. "Anh ấy bị Thranduil Greenwood hớp hồn."

 

"Đúng là thế. Tôi không thấy cậu ấy như thế kể từ sau _cô ta_." Balin nói nhanh đoạn cuối. "Tôi nghĩ Thorin vẫn sợ nhưng cậu ta cũng đồng thời cho bất kể chuyện gì đang xảy ra một cơ hội. Và cậu cũng nên như thế."

 

"Ông biết không, tôi cũng sợ? Bofur... anh ấy ngọt ngào và khá là quyến rũ. Tôi không muốn tổn thương anh ấy."

 

"Vậy thì đừng. Cố gắng làm gì đó với ai đó không phải lúc nào cũng có nghĩa là chuyện đó sẽ kết thúc vui vẻ, Bilbo. Nhưng có lẽ nếu cậu cho mình cơ hội, cậu có thể khám phá thứ cậu đã bỏ lỡ suột cuộc đời mình."

 

 

Bilbo chớp mắt nhiều lần với Balin; người đàn ông lớn tuổi chỉ nhún vai và quay trở lại nhắm mắt. Trong một lúc lâu, Bilbo ngồi đó đùa với ly bia của mình trong khi tận hưởng cảm giác mọi người quây quần. Cậu sẽ luôn biết ơn những người này, họ nhận cậu và Frodo vào vòng tay ấm áp, không câu hỏi nào, và cho phép cậu là một phần của gia đình. Lần đầu tiên, kể từ khi cậu thừa nhận có tình cảm với Thorin, Bilbo cảm thấy thư thái với cảm xúc của mình. Sẽ mất một khoảng thời gian nhưng Balin nói đúng, cậu nên cho bản thân mình một cơ hội. Với sự quyết tâm, Bilbo đứng dậy đi về phía Bofur, Balin chỉ cười khẩy, đứng dậy để mang Thorin ra khỏi tình trạng sầu khổ của gã.

 

Thorin bước vào bếp của nhà gã tìm một ít đá, lưng gã quay về phía cửa nhưng gã nghe thấy tiếng cửa kiếng mở rồi lại đóng vào. Quay lại gã ngạc nhiên khi thấy Legolas ở đó; cậu đang cầm cái hộp đựng thức ănmà họ cùng chia sẻ cả ngày. Legolas ngước cằm, đôi mắt xanh giống hệt bố cậu sáng với sự kiên định khi chúng tìm thấy mắt của Thorin.

 

 

"Cậu về bây giờ sao, Legolas?" Thorin ngạc nhiên hỏi, Legolas lắc đầu tiến đến Thorin trong khi đặt cái hộp tupperware lên cái bàn gần nhất.

 

"Xem nào, chúng ta đã nói về chuyện này rồi." Legolas bắt đầu nheo mắt cậu lại với Thorin, thách gã dám đùa với cậu. Nhưng Thorin không như thế, gã gật đầu nhanh, chú ý đến cậu trai trẻ trước mặt.

 

"Sự thật là tôi không muốn đến đây hôm nay nhưng vì bố đã khổ sở cả tuần. Tôi nghĩ... ông ấy đang mong gặp chú, có lẽ mong chờ chú ghé qua và thăm ông ấy." Legolas di chuyển không thoải mái. "Kể cả dì Galadriel cũng sẵn sàng sắp xếp mọi thứ để bố có thể đến nhưng ông ấy nói không. Bố ở nhà một mình và chắc hẳn là đang ủ ê y như chú bây giờ."

 

"Tôi không có ủ ê." Thorin đáp lại phòng thủ.

 

"Có, chú có như vậy đấy! Mọi người đang nói thế, và rồi ông bác kia đến nói với tôi chuyện chú không thể ngừng nói về bố tôi và này nọ..." Legolas ra cử chỉ giọng nói bằng tay; Thorin rất muốn cười vào lúc này nhưng quyết định không làm vậy khi Legolas bắn cho gã cái liếc cảnh báo.

 

"Thôi được, cứ cho là tôi ủ ê đi. Nhưng cái gì khiến cậu nghĩ là nó có liên quan đến bố cậu chứ?"

 

"Bởi vì nếu không phải thế thì tôi sẽ tẩn chú một trận." Legolas đáp không lễ độ.

 

 

Thorin không thể không bật cười lần này. Gã bắt chéo tay lắc đầu không tin được, Legolas rõ ràng là người khác. Khác hẳn Kíli và kể cả Fíli, cậu trai trẻ đối mặt với thế giới với những tiêu chuẩn của riêng mình, bất kể là thế giới có thích nó hay không. Và kể cả khi chuyện không phải điều cậu thích, cậu sẽ cố gắng điều đình với chúng thay vì từ chối ngay tại chỗ. Thorin cảm thấy biết ơn vì gã được cho cơ hội này; gã mỉm cười với Legolas, đang rất cố gắng không mỉm cười đáp lại.

 

 

"Thranduil thật may mắn khi có người con như cậu."

 

 

Legolas căng thẳng nhìn sang hướng khác một lúc, đó là một phản ứng lạ, Thorin rất muốn hỏi về nó nhưng ngay khi gã nhận ra nó Legolas thay đổi biểu cảm của mình.

 

 

"Không, tôi mới may mắn vì có người bố như ông ấy." Rồi Legolas hếch đầu ra hiệu hộp thức ăn cậu mang theo. "Bố đang một mình ở nhà và tôi không nghĩ ông ấy sẽ chịu ăn gì."

 

Thorin đứng cứng tại chỗ nhìn hộp thức ăn rồi nhìn lại chàng trai tóc vàng "Cậu muốn tôi mang hộp này đến cho bố cậu?"

 

Legolas tròn mắt "Hẳn nhiên rồi, chứ không tôi mang nó đến đây làm gì? Nhưng tôi cảnh cáo chú, đừng có trêu đùa bố tôi chỉ vì chú sẽ một mình. Chú nên đi ngay trước khi tôi đổi ý."

 

 

Thorin bị bỏ lại, không nói nên lời ở nhà bếp, gã nhìn Legolas rời đi một cách tự mãn, trở lại nhập bọn với bạn của cậu. Thorin khịt mũi làu bàu cố gắng lắp bắp đáp lại ý ám chỉ của lời nhận xét của chàng trai tóc vàng.

 

 

"Anh biết không, thằng bé là đứa trẻ ngoan." Bilbo cười khẩy với vẻ sững sốt của Thorin.

 

"Cậu... cậu giúp nó chuyện này phải không?" Thorin hỏi Bilbo người chỉ nhún vai.

 

"Tôi không thể để anh kéo theo đám mây đen trên đầu ở đây được vì anh là tên đần."

 

"Tôi không có... mọi người đang nghĩ tôi là một đống sầu muộn hay gì vậy?"

 

 

Bilbo nhìn Thorin lạnh nhạt trong khi đưa cho gã xem bức tranh của Frodo, Thorin tặc lưỡi khi nhìn thấy hình vẽ gã với đám mây đen trên đầu và mặt trời buồn bên trên đó.

 

 

"Cậu bảo thằng bé vẽ cái này để tôi cảm thấy có lỗi."

 

"Chuyện đó chẳng quan trọng, anh biết không?" Bilbo bắt chéo tay, tựa lưng lên quầy bếp.

 

"Đi đi, tôi sẽ trông chừng Kíli và bạn cậu ấy... và trong lúc đó tôi cũng sẽ trông chừng luôn đám trẻ còn lại."

 

Thorin khịt mũi "Tại sao cậu làm vậy?"

 

 

Một câu hỏi vô nghĩa, câu hỏi có nhiều cảm xúc không dễ chịu đằng sau nó. Bilbo nhún vai mỉm cười dịu dàng với bạn mình.

 

 

"Vì tôi chưa từng thấy anh thích ai như vậy trước đây. Chưa từng. Chúng tôi đều nghĩ đã đến lúc anh cho mình một cơ hội."

 

 

Thorin không biết phải nói gì nên gã chỉ vòng tay quanh Bilbo và nhấc cậu lên nhẹ.

 

 

"Cậu đúng là người bạn tốt." Thorin thì thầm, một phần trong Bilbo đau lòng nhưng cậu mỉm cười đẩy Thorin thích thú.

 

"Đi liền đi."

 

"Cậu cũng là bảo mẫu tốt nữa; tôi hy vọng cậu biết giờ đi ngủ của bọn họ?"

 

Bilbo bật cười, gật đầu "Ừa, đừng lo. Không có gì tôi không quản lý được ở đây."

 

 

Thorin cầm lấy gói thức ăn đi ra xe và cuối cùng nhìn ngôi nhà mình lần cuối, để địa chỉ ghi rõ ràng, gọn gàng trên mảnh giấy nhỏ phía trên hộp đựng thức ăn.

 

 

 

Thranduil lầm bầm trong khi cố gắng chỉnh cái áo anh đang mặc, anh nhìn chính mình trong gương, mắt anh hạ xuống khi anh nhìn thấy vết thương. Từ bỏ cố gắng mặt cái áo vải lanh được để lại cho anh, Thranduil ném nó xuống sàn, tiến đến cái gương, mắt anh không rời khỏi vết sẹo bọc cánh tay, bả vai, cổ và bên mặt. Vài tháng vừa qua Thranduil hồi phục chậm chạp, những cuộc phẫu thuật khác nhau và quá trình rút ngắn.

 

Anh là tên ngốc. Giống như lời bố anh đã nói khi anh thú nhận với ông.

 

Bây giờ anh phải trả giá cho sự ngu xuẩn của mình.

 

Thranduil siết nắm tay phải, nhìn những ngón tay thon căng lại khi anh dùng đúng sức ép lên nắm tay. Anh quay lại để thử và làm vậy với tay trái nhưng các cơ không phản hồi. Đôi mắt xanh của Thranduil sáng lên nhẹ khi ba ngón tay giật truyền cơn đau run rẩy lên cánh tay anh. Anh nhấc tay phải, áp lòng bàn tay lên mặt; áp lực trên ngực làm anh run giật. Tiếng cửa phòng mở khiến anh quay lại, mắt anh mở to trong khi tim anh có vẻ đập nhanh hơn.

 

Thorin Oakenshield đứng ngay đó, cảm thấy mình đang ở sai chỗ, trên tay gã là cái khay đầy thức ăn. Thranduil không thể di chuyển nhưng anh chắc chắn cảm thấy má mình nóng lên và e sợ cố gắng che chắn mảng ngực trần của mình. Chuyện này thật lố bịch; vì đây không phải lần đầu gã trông thấy anh ở trần. Nhưng đây là lần đầu Thorin nhìn thấy vết sẹo trên người anh. Thorin bước vào phòng, hắng giọng; gã lúc lắc cái vai mình cố gắng không nhìn chằm chằm vào người đàn ông ở trần nửa người trước mặt.

 

 

"Tôi nghe nói anh không đến được để ăn mấy món ngon tuyệt vời này, nên tôi nghĩ mình có thể mang đồ ăn đến cho anh." Thorin cho anh nụ cười nửa miệng, thận trọng.

 

 

Thranduil có vẻ ngập ngừng, anh không biết nên nói gì nhưng mắt anh hoàn toàn tập trung vào Thorin. Một lúc im lặng kì quặc, chỉ khiến Thorin nghĩ có lẽ đây là ý tưởng ngu ngốc, trong khi Thranduil nghĩ đến việc làm thế nào Thorin có thể... nếu tất cả những điều này đềulà chân thành.

 

 

"Tôi... tôi không có mặc áo." Cuối cùng Thranduil cũng mở miệng nói và anh thật sự muốn che mặt vì lời nhận xét rõ ràng không cần thiết của mình.

 

Thorin làm mặt hài lòng cho Thranduil cái nhìn nhanh, "Ừ, tôi có thấy."

 

 

Thranduil nhìn sang hướng khác cố gắng không cười; anh đi đến cái áo vải lanh nằm trên sàn trong khí cố gắng mặc nó vào người. Cái nhăn mặt vì đau bị Thorin nhìn thấy, gã nhanh chóng để cái khay lên bàn và đến giúp người đàn ông tóc vàng.

 

Thranduil căng thẳng hoàn toàn khi anh cảm nhận những ngón tay chai sần trên cánh tay trái mình, anh giật ra bắn cho gã cái nhìn kì lạ.

 

 

"Đừng. Đừng... không phải vết bỏng." Anh lẩm bẩm.

 

 

Thorin nheo mắt giữ lấy phần bên trái của cái áo cho Thranduil để anh tự mặc vào "Anh không cần phải làm việc này một mình. Nhưng tôi sẽ đứng nhìn lần này chỉ vì đây là phòng anh và tôi đoán anh đang vội."

 

 

Thranduil không nói gì; tâm trí anh hoàn toàn tê cứng vì Thorin viếng thăm bất ngờ. Gã giúp anh mặc áo mà không rời mắt khỏi anh, chưa từng cho thấy sự cự tuyệt Thranduil cảm thấy mỗi lần anh nghĩ về vết sẹo của mình. Thorin chỉ nhìn anh, thỉnh thoảng cho anh nụ cười nhẹ đi cùng ánh mắt ấm áp.

 

 

"Cảm ơn." Thranduil lẩm bầm trong khi ngồi xuống giường, anh nhìn trong khi Thorin đi đến cái khay và mang nó lại cho anh, chỉ vào từng món và kể cho anh nghe ai đã nấu chúng.

 

 

Thranduil không thể không mỉm cười, sự ấm áp khác xâm chiếm cơ thể anh. Ngay khi Thorin kể xong, gã mang cái ghế đến ngồi bên cạnh giường Thranduil và nói về những gì Thranduil đã bỏ lỡ. Anh cứ mãi tự hỏi làm cách nào Thorin có thể khiến anh cảm thấy như thế này, mặc cho họ chỉ gặp nhau cách đây vài tháng cảnh cáo Thranduil đừng nên hy vọng gì. Chỉ để tình bạn phát triển giữa họ và không gì khác; nhưng gã đang biến việc này khó khăn hơn cho anh.

 

 

"Anh biết không anh không cần phải làm việc này đâu." Thranduil nói quan sát Thorin khi gã quay trở lại từ nhà bếp, anh đứng dậy, đi quanh phòng trong khi chờ Thorin.

 

"Tất nhiên là tôi phải làm vậy." Thorin đáp, rướn đến cửa sổ; gã thích quang cảnh của căn nhà lớn trong khi bắn cho Thranduil cái nhìn hài lòng. "Quả là một tuần kinh khủng, nên tôi không thể đến thăm anh được. Và hôm nay, con anh lai cho tôi ý tưởng này."

 

"Legolas?" Bây giờ mới đúng là ngạc nhiên cho anh, Thranduil tiến đến gã, nhìn theo đôi mắt đen đến cánh rừng đen trải dài trong khu đất của Elrond.

 

"Phải, cậu ta cho đây là ý kiến hay và tôi làm theo."

 

 

Thorin trân trọng sự gần gũi từ Thranduil, trông anh có vẻ thư giãn hơn so với lúc Thorin mới vào. Gã nhìn vào phía bên phải của mặt Thranduil nhận ra người kia luôn cố tránh bên bị thương ra khỏi ánh mắt của mọi người thế nào. Dù Thorin không nhận ra, anh trông vẫn quyến rũ với gã dù có sẹo hay không. Thranduil nhìn xuống rồi nghiêng đầu đối mặt với Thorin; gã có tia sáng quỷ quái trong đôi mắt, môi gã cong lên thành nụ cười trêu chọc.

 

 

"Anh biết không? Thằng bé cũng bảo tôi anh sẽ ở một mình trong căn nhà lớn và hăm dọa nếu tôi cư xử không phù hợp với anh." Thorin nói với lông mày nhếch lên thích thú một cách hờn dỗi người đàn ông trước mặt vì với vẻ lạnh lùng và xa lánh vẫn có thể đỏ mặt.

 

"Nó làm gì cơ?!" Thranduil cảm thấy hoảng sợ nhưng anh không thể cử động hay nhìn sang hướng khác khỏi Thorin người đang ở gần anh hơn mức cần thiết.

 

 

Thorin nhếch môi cười trông cực kỳ thích thú với vẻ hoảng sợ của Thranduil; anh quyết định phải nhìn đi chỗ khác. Thranduil cảm thấy cái nặng từ ánh mắt của Thorin lên mình, anh gần như có thể cảm nhận gã gần mình đến thế nào và trái tim anh, tâm trí anh đầu hàng trước điều anh khao khát.

 

 

"Anh có biết vì sao nó lại nói vậy không?" Thorin hỏi khẽ nhận ra việc Thranduil liếc nhìn lại thú vị thế nào. "Tốt nhất là có, anh có tưởng tượng ra ý nó _không phù hợp_ là gì không? Vì, tôi sẽ thành thực với anh là có rất nhiều thứ trong đầu tôi."

 

 

Hơi thở của Thranduil nghẹn trong cổ; anh thẳng người dậy, không thể nhìn hướng khác khi trong mắt Thorin có ánh nhìn nghịch ngợm. Gã tiến lại gần, chuyện Thranduil không nghi ngờ gì vì anh không nhớ đã nhìn thấy đôi mắt tối này gần như thế.

 

 

"Chẳng hạn như chuyện gì?" Thranduil hỏi yếu ớt bỏ cuộc, quên mất lần đâu tiên anh bị bỏng và đánh dấu; quên rằng anh ý thức về sự biến dạng của mình và sự may mắn của mình với các mối quan hệ.

 

 

Thorin về phần mình đang bị dằn xe nội tâm; gã không biết mình đang làm cái gì nhưng gã chắc chắn đang cực kỳ thích thú. Đây là lần đầu tiên gã cảm thấy hoàn toàn lạc lõng nhưng hào hứng muốn tìm ra điều gì sẽ xuất hiện từ sự lưỡng lự của anh. Bất kể điều gì đã xảy ra suốt tuần, hoặc bất cứ gì làm anh lo lắng về quá khứ bị quên lãng ngay khi anh nhìn thấy đôi mắt sáng, sâu nhìn thẳng vào mình.

 

 

"Anh biết sao không? Tôi không giỏi nói chuyện, nên tôi sẽ cho anh thấy."

 

 

Sự căng thẳng rõ ràng xung quanh họ, Thorin chỉ cần rướn đến và hôn Thranduil nhưng khoảnh khắc đó bị ngắt ngang bởi cánh cửa bật mở với cú đẩy mạnh. Thorin và Thranduil quay lại cùng lúc, cả hai trông như vừa làm lỗi chỉ để thấy vị khách không ngờ đến nhất đứng đó nhìn cảnh tượng với một thoáng không tin được và sự chán chường.

 

 

"Haldir?"

 

 

 

Hết chương 8.


End file.
